Naruto: Art Of Life
by Patih Alam
Summary: Perbedaan antara dunia virtual dengan dunia nyata semakin terkikis! Karena game perdana berbasis VR-MMORPG telah hadir! Lalu bagaimanakah kisah Naruto yang berpetualang dalam game tersebut? Simak di Art Of Life! Author!Naru, POV!Naru #SliceOfLife #PoetryInside
1. Prologue

Hal yang pertama kali kulakukan ketika membuka mata ialah memandang lurus ke depan, di mana kulihat terhampar begitu luas rerumputan dengan pepohonan yang begitu rindang. Aku menyipitkan kedua mata—mencoba melihat lebih teliti—dan kudapati warna-warna merah yang cukup mencolok menyembul di antara dedaunan tersebut.

o

Kurasa di depanku ini adalah sebuah lahan yang begitu luas dengan beragam jenis tumbuhan yang sedang berbuah. Kali ini kucoba mengangkat kedua lenganku, kuremat jari-jemariku di depan wajah, sesekali kubalikkan kedua lenganku untuk memastikan sesuatu.

o

Dan hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan! Ini terasa begitu nyata! Kali ini kuamati seluruh badanku, mulai dari pakaian yang kukenakan, yaitu baju lengan panjang yang cukup tebal dengan kerah menutupi leher dilengkapi celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu standar. Sempurna, pikirku.

o

Kuamati lagi sekelilingku dan berbalik arah, kini di depanku terlihat kolam berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter kurang-lebih 15 meter, di tengah-tengah kolam itu terdapat sebuah patung seorang ksatria dengan tinggi berkisar 3 meter, mengenakan zirah, menggenggam pedang juga perisai. Di balik patung tersebut dapat kulihat sebuah desa yang cukup ramai.

o

'Akhirnya' batinku penuh antusias, kini aku bermain dalam sebuah game **VR-MMORPG** _**(Virtual Reality-Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game)**_ bernama

* * *

 **o**

✩ **Art Of Life ✩**

 **o**

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CrossOver**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **in**

 **Art Of Life**

 **( Seni Kehidupan )**

 **By : Patih Alam**

* * *

 **A/N : Di sini saya akan menampilkan sisi logis dari sebuah game VR. Apalagi yang bertemakan pembunuhan seperti ini. Para** _ **gamer**_ **yang bermain game (di fic ini) berusia 21 tahun ke atas. Jadi, untuk Kirito atau Asuna, di sini sudah dewasa.**

 **o**

 **Sebab, jika mereka masih belasan tahun, yang saya pikirkan adalah dampak psikologis ketika mereka berada di dunia nyata. Masa' iya belasan tahun sudah lincah ke sana kemari ngayun pedang? Apa bedanya dengan maraknya anak bau kencur udah tawuran pakai senjata tajam?**

 **o**

 **Dan untuk para pembaca, diharapkan aktif dalam berkomentar baik kritik maupun saran untuk perkembangan fic ini. Dan fic ini akan dibuat selogis-logisnya dan menekankan REALITAS. Selamat membaca!**

 **o**

 _7 September 2022_

.

P.O.V.

.

Hai. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, 24 tahun. Seorang pemilik usaha sebuah toko buku sederhana di **Ibukota Shizuoka,** wilayah **Chubu** , pulau **Honshu** , **Jepang**.

o

Meski sederhana, aku bersyukur toko ini selalu ramai setiap harinya. Itu dikarenakan aku selalu _up-to-date_ dengan trend yang sedang populer, seperti novel—tak jarang aku membelinya dari luar negeri—atau dekorasi baik luar maupun dalam ruangan yang setiap minggunya kuubah, hal itu merupakan bentuk strategi untuk menarik minat pengunjung. Dan terbukti, sukses.

o

Faktor lain mengapa toko ini selalu ramai adalah pelanggan tetap. Ya, karena toko ini kuwariskan dari kedua orangtuaku setelah mereka wafat. Ayahku—Minato Namikaze—wafat ketika usiaku 15 tahun, sedang Ibuku—Kushina Uzumaki—wafat 3 tahun setelahnya. Aku bersedih karena mereka meninggalkanku di usiaku yang masih muda, mengharuskanku untuk hidup mandiri sejak saat itu.

o

Aku begitu kelimpungan karena kami dulunya hanyalah keluarga kecil, tak memiliki sanak saudara jauh. Namun karyawan di toko ini—berjumlah 4 orang—bersimpati padaku, mereka membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukan.

o

Bersama mereka yang masih seusia denganku (sebenarnya karyawan di toko ini adalah anak angkat orang tuaku, bisa kuanggap sebagai saudaraku, karena menurut Ibu, mereka telah menggelandang di usia belia, akhirnya Ibu membawa mereka masuk ke dalam kehangatan keluarga kecil kami), kami hidup saling menopang, membagi tugas untuk mengatur dari urusan rumah, hingga toko.

o

Kami memiliki selisih usia tak jauh, namun aku masih yang paling tua di antara mereka. Dan ketika usiaku menginjak 20 tahun aku mulai merenovasi bangunan ini, memperlebarnya serta menambah ruang pribadi untukku dan saudara-saudariku di bagian dalam toko.

o

Cukup dengan kisah latar belakangku. Kini beralih soal kegiatan sehari-hariku yang sebenarnya membosankan. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu mencari perkembangan trend, aku selalu aktif dalam berbagai grup sosial media. Alhasil, aktivitasku yang paling banyak memakan waktu adalah hanya duduk di hadapan komputer dalam ruangan pribadiku di toko ini.

o

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu malas untuk berjalan-jalan keluar dengan fenomena yang seperti itu-itu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya ada jalanan padat, suhu udara yang begitu panas—karena pepohonan sudah begitu jarang di Ibukota ini—dan. . .meski jarang ada asap karena kendaraan masa kini sudah dioptimalkan dengan bahan bakar tenaga surya dan listrik, tetap saja membuatku bosan.

o

Aku membuka beberapa _website_ yang sudah menjadi langgananku dalam membeli buku-buku baik lokal maupun impor, nampaknya belum ada sesuatu yang baru. Kuputuskan untuk membuka akunku di sosial media, menyapa teman-temanku, mengobrol seputar _trending topic_ hingga sampailah pada obrolan tentang _game_ yang baru dirilis.

o

Aku ingat, berita tentang akan diluncurkannya sebuah _game_ perdana berbasis VR-MMORPG ini telah ada sejak satu tahun yang lalu, berbagai media heboh meliputnya, bagaimana tidak? Dalam _game_ ini, kita diberi tubuh _virtual_ untuk memainkan _game_ di dalamnya. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah _setting_ yang dihadirkan dalam game ini, yaitu alam yang masih membentang hijau!

o

Namun sengaja aku tak menunjukkan rasa antusiasku pada mereka—teman-teman sosial media—karena memang pada dasarnya aku bukanlah orang yang suka _blak-blakan_. Sampai kemudian seseorang meng- _upload_ sebuah foto. . . tiket? Ia mengatakan baru saja mendaftarkan diri sebagai pembeli _game_ **VR** tersebut dan mendapat nomor urutan untuk pengambilannya.

o

Hal ini tentu saja memancing reaksiku, dengan cekatan kubuka **situs resminya**. Dan benar saja! Terdapat _form_ untuk mengisi pendaftaran yang langsung saja kuisi dengan biodataku. Mengapa harus mengisi form biodata? **Katanya,** hal ini diperlukan untuk mencegah adanya pemalsuan alat yang disebut _NerveGear_ dan _video game_ yang ada di dalamnya.

o

Jadi, data yang telah diisi akan diproses dan langsung di- _input_ secara **permanen** ke _software_ yang ada dalam _NerveGear_ tersebut. Selanjutnya, ketika pengambilan barang yang sudah berisi data kita, akan diadakan lagi sesi pelengkap biodata, dalam hal ini kita akan diminta secara rinci ukuran tubuh, tinggi badan, bentuk wajah, dan lain sebagainya agar benar-benar sesuai dengan penampilan kita dalam dunia nyata. Dan hal yang **diperbolehkan** untuk diganti hanya **warna rambut, warna mata dan nickname.** Hal ini ditujukan untuk mencegah adanya _player_ palsu, misalnya seperti _player_ laki-laki namun menggunakan _avatar_ perempuan, atau sebaliknya. Bisa kasus itu namanya. **Kasus**. Hehe.

o

Kini aku telah menyelesaikan _form_ -ku dan melakukan pembayaran secara _**online**_ , kali ini tinggal menunggu dataku diproses. Tak perlu menunggu lama, tampil notifikasi bahwa aku telah sukses melakukan pembelian. Di bawah tulisan tersebut terdapat sebuah gambar—mirip tiket—dengan **nomor urut 666**. Wow. Angka yang cantik.

-oOo-

' _Mohon cetak kartu ini untuk diserahkan kepada kasir ketika pengambilan barang. Ini menunjukkan bahwa anda adalah pembeli yang telah terdaftar.'_

-oOo-

Oke. Oh ya, buku resmi **Art Of Life** —nama _game_ ini—juga sudah diterbitkan beberapa pekan sebelumnya. Jadi, dalam _game_ ini dikatakan akan ada **5 desa besar** , **Desa Daun(Konohagakure), Desa Pasir(Sunagakure), Desa Air(Kirigakure), Desa Tanah(Iwagakure) dan Desa Petir(Kumogakure).** Meski disebut 'desa', namun dari yang kulihat dari beberapa tangkapan layar/ _screenshot_ dalam situs resminya, setial wilayahnya cukup luas. Dan jarak antar desa pun begitu jauh. Lebih rinci kita bisa simak di halaman 5 dalam buku ini.

* * *

-oOo-

 **Konohagakure,** desa ini terletak di tengah hutan, membentang dari bukit satu sampai bukit lainnya, juga **terdapat satu gunung berapi yang sudah tidak aktif**. Mayoritas penduduknya—terutama warga sipil(NPC)—bekerja sebagai petani. Desa ini merupakan desa penghasil tanaman _algaea_ , yaitu sejenis tanaman merambat yang berfungsi sebagai penerang dikarenakan batang dan daunnya mampu mengeluarkan cahaya ketika malam hari. Bisa dibilang sebagai pengganti lampu dalam dunia nyata. Tanaman ini juga telah diekspor ke empat desa besar lainnya. Karena meski sudah ada listrik, namun di _game_ ini tidak ada lampu. Selain itu terdapat tanaman hias yang tak kalah menariknya, seperti _chrysanthemum_ , _water lily_ , _tulip_ , dan masih banyak lagi.

o

 **Sunagakure,** desa ini terletak di tengah padang pasir dikelilingi beberapa tebing tinggi yang difungsikan sebagai benteng, mayoritas penduduknya(NPC) bekerja sebagai koki dan penambang, karena desa ini merupakan desa penghasil emas, perak, dan minyak bumi. Selain itu, desa ini juga merupakan desa dengan sumber pangan terbesar dari empat desa besar lainnya, karena desa ini adalah desa penghasil gandum, tak heran jika desa ini terkenal dengan kualitas roti terbaiknya.

o

 **Kirigakure,** desa ini terletak di dekat laut, berderet dari atas tebing hingga pesisir pantai, bahkan terdapat beberapa pulau kecil yang masih termasuk dalam wilayah desa ini. Untuk mengakses pulau-pulau tersebut, selain dengan menggunakan perahu, tersedia juga kereta bawah laut. Ya, kalian bisa melihat keindahan biota laut tanpa harus khawatir akan adanya bahaya, karena di sepanjang rel tersebut sudah dilapisi dinding kaca tebal. Dan mayoritas penduduknya(NPC) bekerja sebagai nelayan, desa ini juga terkenal dengan penghasil mutiara dan segala jenis sumber daya laut.

o

 **Iwagakure,** desa ini terletak di atas tebing yang begitu tinggi, untuk bisa mengakses ke desa ini, dibuatlah ribuan anak tangga yang begitu lebar, terdapat 1 tempat pemberhentian sekaligus penginapan di sisi anak tangga bila sudah mencapai setengah perjalanan. Atau alternatif lain bisa menggunakan jalur khusus, yaitu. . . kereta derek, seperti lift namun dengan bentuk lebih sederhana, yaitu bak—bentuknya seperti keranjang besar—yang ditarik menggunakan katrol dan mesin. Uniknya, untuk bepergian dari desa ini terdapat satu alternatif, yakni. . . _flying fox_ dengan beberapa jalur, sehingga tak perlu khawatir untuk mengantri. Mayoritas penduduk(NPC) di desa ini bekerja sebagai pedagang dan penambang, karena desa ini merupakan desa penghasil beragam batu berharga, seperti _diamond_ , _ruby, topaz_ , dan masih banyak lagi.

o

 **Kumogakure,** berkebalikan dengan **Iwagakure** , desa ini terletak di tengah-tengah lembah dikelilingi dinding—tebing—batu yang begitu terjal. Di setiap sudut tebing tersebut dibangun sebuah menara pengawas. Selain itu, di desa ini juga terdapat beberapa gunung batu yang begitu tinggi, hal ini dimanfaatkan penduduknya untuk menggali tambang. Ya, mayoritas penduduknya(NPC) bekerja sebagai penambang dan pandai besi. Sebab tambang di desa ini menghasilkan bijih besi, tembaga, logam, dan sejenisnya. Tak heran bila **Kumogakure** terkenal akan desa ahlinya pandai besi.

-oOo-

* * *

Bila dilihat dari peta, **kelima desa ini membentuk rangkaian sudut segilima dalam satu pulau** , selain 5 desa besar ini masih terdapat desa-desa kecil lainnya yang termasuk ke dalam wilayah salah satu dari lima desa besar tersebut. Tentunya para pemain akan ditantang untuk menjelajahi semua desa tersebut dan mengungkap misteri-misteri lain yang memang disediakan oleh pihak **developer**.

o

Cerita bermula ketika kelima desa besar ini mulai menjalin hubungan politik yang baik. Saling bekerjasama dalam membangun sarana dan infrastuktur masing-masing desa. **Dan sebagai lambang kerjasama mereka, dibangunlah sebuah monumen yang dilakukan oleh masing-masing perwakilan tiap desa di tengah-tengah kelima desa tersebut** (bila kelima desa ini membentuk sudut segilima, maka monumen ini berada persis di tengah-tengahnya).

o

Monumen yang sangat besar dan menjulang tinggi ke langit, monumen ini juga terlihat dari seluruh desa. **(A/N : mungkin kalian bisa bayangkan, bila Monas terlihat dari Banten, atau Bandung, bisa dibayangkan ya? Sebesar apa monumennya).** Monumen ini dinamai Monumen Pencakar Langit dikarenakan tingginya yang menembus langit, sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat ujungnya.

o

Namun semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang, hanya ava- **Eh. Tunggu.** Salah naskah. Namun semuanya berubah ketika hujaman benda-benda angkasa—kalian bisa menyebutnya hujan asteroid— menghantam pulau ini mengakibatkan gempa yang begitu dahsyat. Kelima desa besar ini mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah, namun nyatanya yang lebih parah ialah **monumen tersebut**.

o

Beberapa waktu terlewat ketika seluruh desa hampir pulih seutuhnya. Barulah mereka menyadari, bahwa mereka kehilangan kontak dengan prajurit yang menjaga monumen tersebut, hingga ketika mereka mengirim pasukan penjemput pun tak pernah ada yang kembali lagi.

o

Timbullah desas-desus tidak mengenakkan tentang apa yang terjadi pada monumen tersebut. Ya, padahal monumen itu terlihat masih berdiri kokoh menjulang tinggi ke langit. Hingga suatu hari ada seorang pengintai yang berhasil kembali, **namun dalam keadaan sekarat**. Ia berkata terputus-putus.

.

"M-mo-monu-men-r-run-tuh-m-mon-ster-it-"

.

Dia tak pernah melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Akhirnya pesan itu disampaikan ke seluruh desa, dan mereka mengirim tim terbaiknya untuk mengintai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada monumen tersebut. Pesan dari para pemimpin desa untuk tidak terlalu mendekati monumen tersebut, cukup melihat dari jauh dan laporkan apa yang terjadi.

o

Selang beberapa hari mereka kembali dengan selamat, dan mereka melaporkan bahwa bagian atas (pucuk menara) monumen tersebut telah patah dan jatuh tak jauh dari menara itu sendiri. Padahal ujung monumen itu saja sampai sekarang belum pernah terlihat. Lalu berapakah tinggi monumen itu sebenarnya?

o

Dikatakan daerah sekitarnya juga begitu porak poranda, **berbagai macam ukuran kawah dengan bongkahan asteroid menggambarkan betapa buruknya daerah tersebut**. Mereka mengatakan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat pasukan yang pernah dikirim, menemukan jejaknya pun tidak. Namun mereka memberikan kesaksian bahwa mereka pernah melihat **beberapa sosok hitam** di sekitar menara tersebut. Sosoknya tidak terlalu jelas karena mereka hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

o

Berbicara mengenai hujan asteroid, benda angkasa itu bukan hanya jatuh di sekitar menara, melainkan juga di sekitar perbatasan kelima desa besar. Namun mereka tidak pernah melihat adanya sosok asing yang dilaporkan, hanya ada perubahan terhadap beberapa makhluk hidup yang berperilaku aneh, seperti hewan-hewan yang kini berperilaku brutal dan agresif. Pernah juga ada laporan bahwa mereka melihat pohon berjalan, namun sepertinya itu hanya isu belaka.

o

Kini pelatihan untuk menjadi bagian pertahanan menjadi lebih sulit. Hal ini akan dialami kalian—para player— yang memutuskan untuk menjadi prajurit. Karena mereka bukan lagi untuk sekedar menumpas bandit. Tantangan untuk _player_ di sini ialah untuk mengungkap kebenaran yang terjadi pada peristiwa di waktu itu. Namun mereka juga bebas untuk melakukan petualangan ke desa besar untuk mengasah kemampuan dan pengetahuan. Berani mencoba?

* * *

 **o**

✩ **Art Of Life ✩**

 **o**

* * *

 **SKIP TIME**

.

 _8 September 2022_

.

Kututup buku panduan yang baru saja selesai kubaca. Kini aku menoleh pada _NerveGear_ yang tergeletak di meja samping kasurku. Terlihat begitu menggoda, seakan memaksaku untuk segera mengenakannya. Beranjak dari tempat duduk, dengan cekatan kukenakan _NerveGear_ itu, kubaringkan diriku, kunyamankan posisi sejenak. Dan kugumamkan kata kuncinya. . .

 **[ LINK START ]**

V

V

V

V V V

V

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Yo. Perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian dengan fic yang satu ini? Ya, memang baru sekedar prolog. Ketik review kalian di bawah ya, jangan sekedar bilang 'lanjut'. Karena saya butuh kritik dan saran untuk membuat fic ini lebih baik. Patih Alam, izin mengundurkan diri dari hadapanmu.**


	2. Awal

Satu bulan sudah aku bermain _game_ ini, dan yang kulakukan? Hanyalah bersantai. Ekhem, sebenarnya yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah mengunjungi perpustakaan desa, sudah pasti aku membutuhkan informasi tentang dunia _virtual_ yang sekarang kumainkan, jadi kubaca saja seluruh buku yang ada di perpustakaan.

o

Itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua minggu berturut-turut. Cukup membosankan memang, namun aku tak perduli, **karena informasi adalah segalanya bagiku.** Berkat itu juga _**stat**_ **Intelegensi** -ku meningkat drastis, yaitu level 6 dari level maksimal yang hanya berjumlah 20.

o

Oh ya, ada **5 basic stats** pada _player_ dalam _game_ ini, yaitu :

 **\- Strength** (kekuatan fisik),

 **\- Dexterity** (kelincahan dan akurasi dalam bergerak, serta insting yang bisa digunakan untuk memprediksi dan menghindari serangan musuh),

 **\- Vitality** (daya tahan tubuh, juga meningkatkan jumlah darah/ _Health Points_ ),

 **\- Intellegence** (berbasis ilmu pengetahuan)

 **\- Mentality** (sesuai namanya, **stat** ini berfungsi menambah daya mental, _player_ akan kehilangan rasa takut sehingga mampu bekerja/bertarung semaksimal mungkin, status ini harus diimbangi dengan **Intelegensi** yang tinggi).

-oOo-

Kelima status ini tidak dipengaruhi oleh kenaikan level, jadi bila ada _player_ berlevel rendah, namun status dasarnya tinggi, itu wajar. Uniknya lagi, para _player_ tidak diberitahu cara menaikkan kelima status dasar ini, aku sendiri pun mengetahui hal ini dari **game** yang sebelum-sebelumnya pernah kumainkan. Jadi, para _player_ yang tidak memiliki pengalaman di **game RPG** harus berusaha lebih keras dan mencari tahu hal itu sendiri.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CrossOver**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **in**

 **Art Of Life**

 **( Seni Kehidupan )**

 **By : Patih Alam**

* * *

 **A/N : Cukup dengan 5 status dasar yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas, tanpa dipengaruhi tingkatan level, jadi kelima status ini bisa naik level dengan sendirinya. Yang diperlukan hanya melakukan subjek yang telah ditentukan secara tekun, dan status dasar ini akan meningkat.**

 **.**

 **Di sisi lain, berdasar pengalaman pribadi saya yang merupakan seorang GAMER, saya membenci orang yang memandang level, level rendah = lebih lemah. No way! Itu tidak akan terjadi dalam fic saya! Oh ya, satu lagi, ini bukan game kematian kok. Jadi, selamat membaca!**

 **o**

8 Oktober 2022

.

P.O.V.

.

2 minggu sudah berlalu sejak aku menamatkan seluruh buku di perpustakaan. Yang kulakukan selama itu hanyalah menjalankan Daily Quest dari para petani, seperti menyiram ladang, memanen buah-buahan, memberantas hama, dan lain-lain. Ternyata nama _game_ ini bukan sekedar hiasan, melainkan benar-benar seperti seni dalam kehidupan. Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku belum mengatakan desa mana yang kupilih 'kan? Aku memilih **Konohagakure**. Tentu saja, karena aku begitu menyukai lingkungannya yang begitu hijau dan asri.

o

Pertama kali aku masuk dalam game ini, aku disambut seorang NPC wanita, ia memberikanku item _Konohagakure Village's Teleport's Crystall_ , dan uang sebanyak 10.000 ryo sebagai hadiah dan modal awal untuk _player_ baru. Well, itu sedikit sih, tapi itu cukup apabila digunakan untuk makan dan menginap di penginapan selama 7 hari.

o

Oleh karena itu aku selalu menjalankan Daily Quest untuk menambah penghasilan. Tak seperti para _player_ lain yang langsung mendaftarkan diri mereka di akademi untuk menjadi prajurit, aku menikmati diriku seakan aku benar-benar hidup dalam dunia ini.

o

Meski begitu, ternyata yang dimaksud Experience/ **EXP** dalam _game_ ini adalah benar-benar murni **PENGALAMAN**. Jadi cukup coba segala hal yang baru, tekuni hal tersebut dan kamu akan mendapatkan **EXP** yang diperlukan untuk naik level, artinya tidak harus melawan musuh untuk mendapatkan EXP. **Tak heran saat ini aku telah mencapai level 15!** Akan kuperlihatkan akun statistik milikku.

* * *

-oOo-

Naruto **(Civilian)**

Level 15 | 6%

 **Health Points** = 3500

o

 **Basic Stats**

 **Strength** = 3/20

 **Dexterity =** 4/20

 **Vitality =** 2/20

 **Intellegence =** 6/20

 **Mentality =** 3/20

o

 **Basic Skills**

 **Cooking(Chef) :** 0/20

 **Farming(Farmer) :** 10/20

 **Fishing(Fisherman) :** 0/20

 **Forge(Blacksmith) :** 0/20

 **Mine(Miner) :** 0/20

o

 **Battle Skills***

 **-None-**

o

 ***)** _ **Kamu harus menyelesaikan pelatihan di akademi dan menentukan kelas petarungmu untuk melihat statistik ini**_

-oOo-

* * *

Yah, begitulah. Untuk **Basic Skills** , aku sama sekali belum tahu fungsinya, tapi cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan tahu juga. Dan seperti biasa, aku sedang menjalankan Daily Quest dari seorang petani, kali ini adalah memetik mangga. Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti aku mulai berjalan menuju kebunnya.

o

Sebenarnya kebunnya cukup luas, hanya bukan ditanami mangga saja, melainkan beragam jenis sayur mayur, juga tanaman hias. Pohon mangga di kebun ini hanya berjumlah 4, namun berdasar pengalamanku sebelumnya, aku bisa memetik kurang lebih 100 buah mangga dari keempat pohon tersebut.

o

Dan aku mulai memanjat. Ya! Hahaha. Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, di abad 21 ini sudah jarang ditemukan pepohonan. Dan ketika kamu memainkan sebuah game dengan setting yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan duniamu, apa yang kamu lakukan? Tentu saja mencoba segala sesuatu yang baru kan? Begitu juga denganku. Aku bahkan tak pernah mengingat bahwa aku pernah memanjat pohon ketika di dunia nyata. Jadi, aku benar-benar menikmati _game_ yang satu ini.

o

Terkadang hampir setiap orang tidak mengerti apa itu seni. Mereka hanya berfikir, bahwa seni ialah segala sesuatu yang indah. Aku tidak menampik hal itu, namun aku juga tidak membenarkannya. Karena menurutku, seni adalah hidup. Seni lahir dan tumbuh bersama kita. Ketika kita melakukan sesuatu, seperti memandang, meraba, menyentuh, menulis, itu termasuk ke dalam seni.

o

Kenapa? **Tentu saja karena 'caranya' yang berbeda**. Setiap orang pasti memiliki cara masing-masing untuk melakukannya. Dan perbedaan itulah yang menjadikan adanya tolak ukur nilai estetika(keindahan) dalam seni. Dan dalam _game_ ini aku merasakan hal tersebut, dimulai dari mencoba segala sesuatu yang baru.

o

Aku ingat ketika diajarkan menanam, banyak hal yang harus diperhatikan, NPC A mengatakan aku harus memperhatikan struktur tanah, NPC B mengatakan aku harus menyiramkan air terlebih dulu sebelum menanam, dan kalimat-kalimat lain terus dikatakan padaku. Namun lambat laun aku merasakan perasaan 'seakan aku mengetahui segalanya'. Itu seperti menyatu ke dalam pikiranku, dalam konteks ini seakan aku merasakan menyatu dengan alam. Aku mulai menanam dengan caraku, dengan tidak merusak ajaran yang sudah diajarkan mereka, tapi juga tak sama dengan cara mereka. **Itu seperti menyederhanakan sebuah bentuk, namun pada akhirnya hasilnya tetap sama, atau bahkan lebih baik. Itulah yang dinamakan seni.**

o

Kini aku sudah selesai memetik mangga di pohon terakhir. Aku melompat ke bawah dan. . .

.

Hup!

.

Pendaratan sukses. Aku mengecek _inventory_ -ku, dan aku mendapat 132 buah hari ini. Lumayan. Kini saatnya kembali dan menyelesaikan mis—

.

"Hyaat!"

.

Huh? Suara apa itu?

.

Aku memastikan suara itu berasal dari sebelah barat tempatku berdiri saat ini. Didorong rasa penasaran, aku pun mencoba menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Lamat-lamat suara yang tadinya sayup-sayup itu kini terdengar semakin jelas. Itu suara perempuan! Namun kini aku juga mendengar suara sesuatu yang seperti dipukul berkali-kali. Langkahku kian cepat.

o

Kini di depanku terdapat sebuah pohon dengan lebar berkisar 2 meter, dan suara-suara itu kini juga terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Apakah sedang terjadi kekerasan? Jantungku berdegup begitu cepat, namun dengan memberanikan diri, aku pun mulai menengok sedikit, dan . . .

o

Ohh, aku lupa, **di sebelah barat kebun ini adalah halaman belakang akademi** , **dan di halaman belakang akademi ini adalah Lapangan Latihan(Training Field) yang menghadap ke arah selatan** , suara yang dipukul-pukul adalah bokken dan boneka jerami.

o

Tapi. . . bukan itu yang jadi fokusku saat ini. Jika tadi jantungku berdegup begitu cepat karena penasaran, kali ini justru tak terkendali! Paras ayu wanita itu. . . Uhh, aku jadi menikmati pemandangan yang satu ini, surai oranye-kecoklatan panjangnya bergoyang lembut seiring gerakan tangannya yang terampil ketika menebaskan pedang kayu ke arah boneka jerami itu, terlihat begitu indah di mataku. Itu seni, bung! Tanpa sadar kugerakkan kakiku, pohon yang tadinya kugunakan untuk sembunyi kini berganti menjadi tempat bersandarku—menunjukkan diriku seutuhnya—sambil tanganku bersidekap di depan dada.

o

"Bokken ya?" gumamku pelan. Kedua netraku memandang kosong ke depan di kala terlintas kenangan di waktu itu.

-oOo-

 _FLASHBACK_

.

 _Aku memegang erat sebuah bokken, yang terasa begitu penuh di telapak tangan kecilku. Sedang di hadapanku terdapat sebatang pohon mati (Training Wood). Aku sedang berlatih, meski sebenarnya yang kulakukan hanyalah memukul-mukul batang itu asal, namun selalu dengan sekuat tenaga, tak jarang hal itu membuat kedua telapak tanganku me-merah dan membuat pedang itu juga terpelanting—lepas dari tanganku, tapi hal itu membuahkan hasil, aku membuat beberapa bagian dari pohon itu lecet._

 _._

" _Naru.." seseorang menghampiriku, mensejajarkan tingginya denganku dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku sembari tersenyum. Ia Ayahku._

 _._

" _Ayah.." gumamku pelan, nafasku masih terdengar memburu karena lelah_

 _._

" _Kamu harus memukulnya dengan benar, sayang" ia berucap lembut_

 _._

" _Tapi aku sudah memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga, Ayah" aku berusaha membela diri, nyatanya ucapanku itu justru membuat Ayah tertawa kecil, ia mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku._

" _Memukul dengan benar dan memukul dengan kuat, itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda" ujarnya menasehatiku, aku menatapnya tidak mengerti._

 _._

" _Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ayah?" tanyaku. Namun Ayah malah menunduk, memegang dua telapak kakiku, membuat kakiku berpijak begitu lebar. Kemudian ia memegang kedua lututku,_

 _._

" _Turunkan kedua pahamu" aku menurutinya_

 _._

" _Ini disebut posisi kuda-kuda, posisi ini membuatmu bisa melakukan pukulan yang kuat, tanpa harus menggunakan kekuatan penuh." Kemudian Ayah beranjak dari sisiku, mengambil bokken yang tadi terpelanting tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri dan memberikannya lagi padaku, aku menggenggamnya lagi dengan kedua tanganku. Dan kali ini ia menggenggam kedua tanganku, menyelimuti kedua tangan kecilku kehangatan telapak tangannya. Ayah tersenyum padaku._

 _._

" _Nah, sekarang mari kita coba lagi." Masih dengan posisi kuda-kuda, kini aku menatap yakin ke arah batang pohon tersebut, aku pun mencoba menebasnya sekali lagi._

 _._

 _Tak!_

 _._

 _Kali ini dapat kulihat goresan bekas pukulanku tadi. Ayahku tersenyum._

 _._

" _Nah, bagaimana hm?" tanyanya menggodaku, kami pun tertawa bersama._

 _._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

-oOo-

Aku mengusap air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua sudut mataku, mengingat memori itu. . . Memori 14 tahun silam, membuatku rindu akan Ayah, rindu akan senyuman di wajahnya, rindu akan candanya, rindu segalanya tentang dia.

o

Namun sesaat aku tersadar akan sekelilingku, masih kulihat wanita bersurai oranye-kecoklatan itu menebas-nebaskan bokken-nya ke boneka kayu di hadapannya. Aku tersenyum.

.

'Hmm, rajinnya dia' batinku sambil melihat jam yang ada di menu-ku, menunjukkan pukul 4.37 sore. Ah, waktunya aku beranjak, aku tidak ingin mengganggu sesi latihannya. Namun baru saja aku ingin berbalik pergi, tanpa sadar aku menginjak dahan kering!

.

Krak!

.

Cepat-cepat aku menengok kembali ke arahn—

.

—Trang! Trang! Tak! Tak!

.

2 jarum yang sedikit lebih besar—senbon—melesat, namun anehnya ketika senjata itu hampir mengenaiku, seperti ada semacam penghalang di depanku membuat senjata itu meleset dan menancap tepat di batang pohon tempat aku bersandar tadi. Baru saja ingin berdiri dan melayangkan protes, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di depanku, dan mengacungkan pedang kayunya ke arahku.

.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanyanya

.

"Hei, hei, bukankah tidak pantas bertanya sambil mengacungkan senjata seperti ini? Terlebih pada warga sipil sepertiku." Kedua matanya menyipit tak percaya, ia memajukan lagi pedangnya—mendekati leherku. Cepat-cepat kubuka tampilan menu, dan menunjukkan statistikku. Ia membacanya sekilas, kemudian barulah ia menurunkan pedangnya.

.

"Maafkan aku" ia menundukkan badannya sedikit, aku mengiyakannya dan menutup tampilan menu milikku.

.

"Latihan yang kamu lakukan tadi cukup bagus, gerakanmu begitu terampil ketika memainkan pedang itu" kataku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah tadi.

.

"Terimakasih, namaku Asuna, lalu apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

.

"Oh, aku baru saja menyelesaikan _quest_ , dan ingin kembali, tapi kebetulan aku melihatmu berlatih, dan memutuskan untuk melihatmu sejenak—Oh ya, namaku Naruto, kamu sudah tahu kan?" kulihat ia menganggukan kepalanya, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengerutkan kedua keningnya.

.

" _Quest_? Tapi. . . bukankah kamu warga sipil?"

.

"Ya, meski begitu aku tetap seorang _player_ , jadi aku bisa menerima _quest_ ringan untuk kukerjakan"

.

"Aku baru tahu hal seperti itu, lalu kenapa kamu tidak mendaftarkan diri di akademi?" kali ini aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya.

.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru? Aku masih ingin menikmati _game_ ini dulu" kulihat ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, lagi.

.

"Maksudmu?"

.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa tujuanmu bermain _game_ ini?"

.

"Tentu saja mengungkap misteri di monumen itu kan? Lalu menjadi yang terkuat secepat mungkin agar game ini tamat." jawabnya. Begitu polos dan jujur, aku tersenyum, lagi dan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

.

"Hei?! Itu benar kan?!" tanyanya menuntut jawaban dariku. Kedua alisnya kembali mengernyit, kali ini dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku meledek, hanya agak aneh mendengarnya, kamu mengatakannya dengan semangat yang begitu tinggi, seolah kamu ingin segera menamatkan _game_ ini." ungkapku

.

"Memang tujuan dari setiap _game_ begitu kan?" tanyanya, aku menghembuskan nafas.

.

"Lihat tanah yang kamu pijak saat ini, lalu ke sekelilingmu, hutan, bukit, pegunungan yang begitu hijau, adakah bisa kamu temui di dunia kita? Kalaupun ada, sudah jarang kan?" kali ini baru ia mengangguk setuju.

.

"Kamu benar, tapi. . . ." ia terlihat bingung untuk melanjutkan. Aku menunggu.

.

"Cobalah untuk menikmatinya. Jujur, aku lebih memilih untuk berpetualang ke desa-desa lain, mempelajari hal-hal baru, daripada harus pergi ke monumen hancur itu, bukankah dari situ kamu juga bisa menjadi kuat seiring berjalannya waktu? Jadi, kenapa tidak?" kali ini ia terdiam, mungkin memikirkan kata-kataku barusan. Sebelum akhirnya kami berbicara mengenai hal lain, kukira tadinya ia merupakan orang yang kaku, namun sepertinya dugaanku salah. Ia cukup baik dan supel. Obrolan kami tidak berlangsung lama, karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Akhirnya dengan berat hati harus kuakhiri percakapan itu.

.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi. Maaf soal terganggunya latihanmu tadi, ku harap kita bisa berjumpa lagi lain waktu. Daah!" aku beranjak pergi dari situ dan melambaikan tanganku, ia pun membalas lambaianku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

V

V

V

V V V

V

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Hai, kembali lagi dengan chapter baru, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter ini? Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan ungkapkan lewat review.**

 **Dan terima kasih atas review kalian di chapter kemarin, terutama untuk RealPush Neo, saya mengukur perihal orang yang memainkan pedang di duta dengan orang yang tidak memainkan pedang, perbandingannya begitu jauh kan?**

 **.**

 **Apa semua murid mendaftar klub kendo di sekolahnya? Juga saya memakai skala mayoritas-minoritas untuk mengukur orang yang sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya dengan orang yang tumbuh normal, tentunya orang yang memang sudah dewasa memiliki mental yang lebih siap dibanding dengan anak yang dewasa sebelum waktunya.**

 **.**

 **Tapi saya menghargai pendapat kamu kok, terimakasih banyak ya sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengetik sepanjang itu untuk saya. Perihal umur Naruto, hmm, gimana ya, biarlah segitu, biar seumuran author juga.**

 **.**

 **Eh, bukan deh, karena saya punya rencana lain. Dan untuk Ibiki, perihal Bijuu? Hmm, biar itu jadi misteri ke depannya, maaf ya, hehe. Saya akan membuat fic ini dengan alur sederhana dan bahasa yang ringan dan alur yang sesantai mungkin, semoga nggak bikin bingung/bosan.**

 **.**

 **Saya memang membuat bentuk fic ini dulu, itu sudah pasti. Tapi 'kan nggak semua reader bisa menerima sekian banyak informasi (bentuk cerita) dalam satu waktu, hal itu juga yang menentukan jumlah kata(word) sih.**

 **.**

 **Jadi saya buat seling-selingan. Dan saya juga ingin menggambarkan, seandainya ada game VR, dengan setting 180 derajat berbeda dari yang dari duta, masa' sih yang kamu tetap fokus untuk kalahin boss? Oke, sekian dari saya. Patih Alam, izin mengundurkan diri dari hadapanmu.**


	3. Akademi (Part 1)

Hari demi hari yang aku lakukan masihlah sama, menjalani _Daily Quest_ dari NPC, dan berjalan-jalan mengitari pusat Desa Konohagakure. Sudah puluhan kali aku melakukannya, namun tak sedikitpun aku merasa bosan. Tapi sekarang, aku memiliki keinginan untuk berjalan-jalan lebih jauh, karena bagaimanapun Desa ini begitu luas, tapi aku sama sekali belum memiliki pertahanan diri, oleh sebab itu hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan diri ke akademi, bukan untuk menjadi yang terkuat, tapi hanya sekedar untuk memberikan perlawanan jika kutemukan musuh di tengah perjalananku nanti.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CrossOver**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **in**

 **Art Of Life**

 **( Seni Kehidupan )**

 **By : Patih Alam**

* * *

 **A/N : Chapter kali ini sudah mulai masuk ke jalan cerita. Dan untuk yang belum tahu, pakaian standar player di sini tidak sama seperti di anime resminya, SAO. Melainkan pakaian (dalaman) Jounin.**

 **.**

 **Pada tahu kan? Iya, dalaman berupa kaos tangan panjang yang warnanya hitam dengan kerah menutupi leher itu. Oke, selamat membaca.**

 **o**

9 November 2022

.

P.O.V.

.

"Mau mendaftar kelas petarung?" tanya seorang petugas padaku. Ia merupakan seorang pria yang kuperkirakan berumur sekitar 30 tahun, menggunakan rompi berwarna hijau gelap. Rambut cokelatnya dikuncir ke atas. Satu-satunya hal yang mencolok darinya adalah bekas luka melintang di pangkal hidungnya.

.

"Ya" jawabku singkat.

.

"Coba perlihatkan statistikmu" perintahnya. Aku pun menunjukkan tampilan statistik milikku. Kulihat ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Sudah menentukan kelas mana yang akan kamu pilih?"

.

"Kelas?" ucapku balik bertanya. Ia terlihat mafhum dengan pertanyaanku

.

"Di sini terdapat 3 kelas petarung;

\- Pertama, **Warrior** , kelas ini mengkhususkan **senjata besar dengan dua tangan** sebagai ciri khasnya, seperti **GreatSword, GreatAxe,** dan **Schyte,** keunggulan kelas ini adalah _damage_ serangannya yang besar, mudah menempatkan serangan kritikal dalam satu kali tebasan pada musuh, sedang kelemahannya adalah gerakannya yang lamban dikarenakan senjata yang digunakan terlalu berat.

o

\- Kedua, merupakan **Assassin** , kelas ini menggunakan kombinasi dua senjata kecil, seperti **Dual Knife, Dual Dagger,** dan **Dual ShortSword,** keunggulan kelas ini adalah kecepatannya dalam menempatkan serangan hingga bisa menghasilkan serangan kritikal, kelemahan kelas ini adalah _damage_ satuannya yang kecil.

o

\- Terakhir, merupakan **Knight,** kelas ini mengkhususkan senjata satu tangan, seperti **Katana/Longsword, Mace,** dan **Rapier,** beberapa dari mereka menggunakan tangan yang kosong untuk memegang perisai, _damage_ dan kecepatan serangan normal, sedangkan serangan kritikal ditentukan oleh _player_ itu sendiri dengan **Basic Stats** yang mereka miliki." terangnya, aku terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja masuk ke telingaku.

o

"Ketiga kelasini memang memiliki ciri senjata masing-masing, tapi mereka masih bisa menggunakan senjata dari kelas lain. Misalnya **Warrior** menggunakan **Dual Knife** yang menjadi senjata kelas **Assassin** , masalah apakah ia bisa menggunakannya selihai **Assassin(kelas aslinya)** itu tergantung **Basic Stats** yang ia miliki. Maka dari itu **Basic Stats** di sini berpengaruh penting.

.

Setelah _player_ memilih kelas, kami menambahkan **keahlian** pada senjata yang menjadi khas kelas petarungnya. Bisa dibilang itu merupakan bakat alami dari kelas yang telah ia pilih, sehingga walaupun para _player_ bisa menggunakan senjata dari kelas lain, **tidak akan pernah bisa** selihai kelas aslinya, walaupun **Basic Stats** mereka tinggi atau bahkan mencapai maksimal, mereka hanya bisa menggunakannya sebatas **satu tingkat** di bawah kelas aslinya." lanjut sang petugas. Aku manggut-manggut paham mendengarnya.

.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Ketika seorang _player_ menggunakan senjata dari kelas lain, mereka tidak bisa mengaktifkan **skill** kelasnya. Contoh, ketika seorang **Warrior** menggunakan **Dual Knife,** ia tidak bisa menggunakan **skill Warrior** , kecuali ia mengganti senjatanya dengan senjata yang memang sesuai kelasnya." tambahnya.

.

"Ada pertanyaan?" kali ini petugas itu bertanya padaku.

.

"Ya, bagaimana dengan **skill pasif**?"

.

"Di sini **tidak ada skill pasif**. Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa **Basic Stats** sangat penting di sini." aku ber-oh ria mendengarnya.

.

"Bagaimana sekarang? kamu sudah bisa menentukan kelas mana yang akan kamu pilih?" tanyanya padaku. Aku bilang bahwa aku masih belum bisa memutuskannya. Ia menghela nafas.

.

"Ikuti aku" ia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam akademi, aku pun mengikutinya.

.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapati _player_ berlevel 17 baru mendaftar akademi, karena biasanya yang kuterima adalah _player_ berlevel 1, sehingga aku menyuruh mereka untuk berlatih hingga level 5 dulu, barulah mereka mendapat kelas yang diinginkan. Apa yang membuatmu baru mendaftar saat ini?" tanyanya padaku. Aku pun menceritakan pengalamanku dari pertama kali yang kulakukan hingga saat ini, dan hal itu membuatnya tertawa.

.

"Mengesankan, kamu benar-benar menjiwainya ya. Oke, kita sudah sampai." Ia menggeser pintu, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku pun ikut masuk. Sepertinya ruangan ini merupakan ruang latihan. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam senjata dari setiap kelas petarung.

.

"Nah, kamu bisa memilih senjata yang ada di ujung sana satu persatu." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebelah kananku. Aku pun menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya memilih **GreatSword.**

 **.**

'Ugh, beratnya' pikirku. Muncul sebuah pesan notifikasi di depanku.

-oOo-

' _Kamu telah memegang sebuah_ _ **[GreatSword].**_ _Ingin menjadikannya sebagai_ _ **equipment**_ _milikmu?'_

-oOo-

Di bawahnya muncul tombol opsi, **Ya** atau **Tidak.** Dan aku memilih **Tidak.**

"Sudah siap?" aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu, namun aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Kulihat ia menghampiri sebuah meja, menekan 'sesuatu' yang kurasa sebuah tombol. Dan benar saja, di depanku kini ada seorang replika manusia dengan pakaian yang sama seperti petugas itu. Kedua matanya di tutup menggunakan perban, ia memegang **Dual Knife** sebagai senjatanya.

.

"Mulai!" petugas itu kembali menekan tombol di mejanya. Tak lama kemudian replika itu berlari maju ke depan, berniat menyerangku. Aku mengeratkan genggaman kedua tanganku pada lengan **GreatSword,** tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah berada tepat di depanku. Menyerang menggunakan **Dual Knife-** nya,

.

Slaash

.

Satu pisau disabetkan secara horizontal, mengincar kepalaku, namun dengan sigap aku menunduk.

.

Slassh

.

Ia kembali menyerang dengan pisau satunya, kali ini ditebaskan secara vertikal ke arah badanku, aku bergeser ke samping kiri, masih dengan menunduk, aku menebaskan senjataku ke arah perutnya.

.

Sayangnya itu tak semudah yang aku kira, aku memang menebasnya, ia terkena telak seranganku membuat bar darahnya langsung habis dan menghilang menjadi kepingan-kepingan kristal, namun **GreatSword** itu juga terlepas dari genggaman tanganku, terlempar, dan menancap di lantai kayu ruangan ini. Kedua tanganku gemetar, karena tadi aku berusaha menahan berat ketika mengayunkannya, nyatanya aku tak sanggup hingga senjata itu terlepas dari genggamanku.

.

"Lumayan, tapi sepertinya kelas **Warrior** tidak cocok untukmu." kata petugas itu menilai. Aku diam, namun aku menghampiri tempat dimana **GreatSword** itu tertancap. Aku menarik nafasku, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Aku kembali menggenggam senjata itu, namun kali ini aku berusaha membiasakan beratnya di genggamanku sejenak.

.

"Tolong munculkan lagi" kataku, petugas itu mengerti. Kembali muncul replika manusia di hadapanku, kali ini jumlahnya 3 orang dengan senjata **Dual-Knife.** Aku memejamkan mataku.

.

"Mulai!" aku kembali membuka mataku, tanpa aku sadari kini aku membentuk posisi kuda-kuda, mereka mulai menyerang dengan menghunuskan senjatanya ke arahku. Sebelum itu terjadi, kujadikan posisi kuda-kuda—yang tanpa sadar kubentuk—untuk lompatan. Aku pun berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

.

Berlari, menghindar, merunduk, menebas. Satu orang gugur, menyusul kemudian dua orang. Kali ini tinggal _one-by-one._ Berhadap-hadapan denganku, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyerangku lebih dulu. Aku mulai mengerti pola serangannya, ia menebaskan pisaunya mengincar kepalaku, kali ini aku tidak merunduk. Sesaat sebelum pisau itu mengenaiku, aku memiringkan kepala sedikit, kemudian menebas kepalanya dengan **GreatSword** milikku.

.

Berhasil! **Greatsword** yang kugenggam tidak terjatuh, namun aku kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhku, cepat-cepat kutancapkan senjata itu ke lantai kayu, menjadikannya tempatku bertumpu. Aku mengatur nafasku.

.

"Wow. Gerakan yang bagus. Kurasa aku harus menarik kata-kataku tadi." ujar petugas itu. Heh. Tentu saja. Namun aku masih saja mengatur nafasku. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah aku kembali menggengam **GreatSword** ini.

.

"Lagi" ucapku pelan, namun kuyakin ia mendengarnya. Itu terlihat dari ekspresinya menatap tak percaya ke arahku. Aku balas menatapnya balik, kuyakin ia bisa melihat tekad kuat dari sinar mataku. Benar saja, akhirnya ia luluh. Kembali muncul replika manusia di depanku, kali ini berjumlah 5 orang.

.

Hmm?

.

Siapa takut?

* * *

 **o**

✩ **Art Of Life ✩**

 **o**

* * *

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

P.O.V.

.

Aku berbaring telentang di ruangan ini, nafasku juga masih terdengar memburu. Hal ini terjadi karena latihanku menggunakan **GreatSword** untuk melawan 'mereka'. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya, yang jelas aku tidak menghitungnya lagi setelah mencapai angka 20.

o

Kini aku sudah bisa mengayunkan senjata itu tanpa harus terlepas dan juga tanpa takut kehilangan keseimbanganku. Namun beberapa gerakanku masih kaku, karena aku belum bisa berimprovisasi dengan senjata itu. Beberapa menit kemudian aku bangun, dan mendapati petugas itu duduk di dekatku.

o

"Tadi itu sudah bagus. Oh ya, namaku Iruka. Apa kamu tertarik dengan kelas **Warrior**?" tanyanya. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku masih belum bisa memutuskan dan aku masih ingin mencoba senjata yang lain lebih dulu.

o

Aku bangkit berdiri, menghampiri **GreatSword** yang kugeletakkan begitu saja setelah latihan, kemudian menaruhnya lagi di tempatnya. Kali ini aku mengambil **Dual-Dagger,** aku memutar-mutar keduanya di jariku, sebelum menggenggamnya kembali dengan posisi terbalik(mata senjatanya menghadap ke arah belakang). Menarik, senjata ini berbeda dari yang tadi. Tentu saja soal beratnya. Aku memainkannya dengan lihai di tanganku beberapa saat, sebelum berhenti.

-oOo-

' _Kamu telah memegang_ **Dual-Dagger,** _Ingin menjadikannya sebagai_ _ **equipment**_ _milikmu?'_

-oOo-

Pesan ini lagi, tanpa pikir panjang aku tekan opsi **'Tidak'**

.

"Tolong mulai lagi latihannya." ucapku. Iruka pun kembali ke mejanya.

.

"Mulai"

.

Kali ini gerakanku lebih leluasa dengan kedua senjata ringan ini, tanpa menunggu, aku langsung melesat ke arah replika tersebut.

.

Slassh! Slaash!

.

Hah? Aku kebingungan sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melompat mundur. Aku baru ingat, senjata ini memiliki _damage_ yang kecil, jadi aku harus melakukan kombo berkali-kali ya. Baiklah, aku kembali berlari maju ke arahnya. Aku menebas dada atasnya, ia mengelak mundur, aku semakin merangsek ke depan, mempersempit jarak. Kali ini ia menyerangku duluan dengan pisaunya.

.

Trang!

.

Aku menahannya dengan **Dagger** yang ada di tangan kiriku, sedang tangan kananku mulai menyerang ke arah perutnya.

.

Trang!

.

Kali ini dia yang menangkis seranganku. Kami beradu posisi sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melompat mundur, tak memberi waktu aku mengikutinya maju, dan melompat ke arahnya sambil memutar **Dagger** yang kupegang menjadi mengacung ke arah depan. Aku menyerangnya dengan **Dagger** yang berada di tangan kananku, mengayunkannya secara vertikal.

.

Trang!

.

Ia masih saja menangkis seranganku dengan pisau di tangan kirinya, namun kali ini dia mau menghunusku dengan pisau di tangan kanannya, aku memiringkan badan sedikit untuk menghindar, dan kucondongkan badanku untuk lebih mempersempit jarak, dengan **Dagger** di tangan kananku yang masih ditahan olehnya, aku pun menghunuskan **Dagger** yang ada di tangan kiriku ke arah perutnya

.

Jleb!

.

Telak! Kulihat bar darahnya mulai berkurang sampai habis. Fiuh. Akhirnya, selesai juga. Aku mengamati kedua Dagger yang berada di tanganku dan berfikir, rasanya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan senjata seperti ini.

.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyimpannya kembali ke tempatnya. Kali ini aku mengambil sebuah **Katana** , muncul notifikasi seperti sebelumnya, dan seperti biasa aku menekan opsi **'Tidak' ,** aku mencoba meyakinkan diri dengan berat senjata ini di tanganku, senjata yang lebih berat dari **Dagger,** tapi juga tidak seberat **GreatSword.** Baiklah, aku siap.

.

"Lagi" ucapku. Iruka yang sudah mengerti pun langsung memunculkan replika berjumlah 2 orang yang seperti biasa, menggunakan **Dual-Knife**.

.

"Bisa kau munculkan 20 orang sekaligus?" Iruka pun terkejut dengan ucapanku.

.

"Apa kau yakin?"

.

"Ya"

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, 20 makhluk replika ini muncul. Aku menggenggam erat **senjata** ini, dan seringai sadis mulai terukir di bibirku.

.

"Saatnya pembantaian"

V

V

V

V V V

V

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Kembali dengan chapter baru, sengaja saya sebut 'kelas', bukan 'profesi/job', kenapa? Karena saya melihat pemilihan seperti ini tidak 'digaji' kan? Kalau semacam ninja, seperti Chuunin, Jounin atau ANBU, mereka bisa disebut 'profesi' karena terikat dengan Hokage, karena saya tidak mau terikat, saya memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama 'kelas petarung'.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, terutama untuk Ibiki, saya senang karena kamu merupakan pembaca yang teliti, kisah latar belakang game ini terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi kelima desa besar sudah mulai tentram, satu-satunya yang menjadi misteri utama adalah daerah di sekitar monumen dan monumen itu sendiri.**

 **.**

 **Sepertinya kamu juga nggak menyadari inti chapter kemarin, di sini player baru akan terdaftar sebagai WARGA SIPIL(civilian). Keunggulannya? Warga sipil tidak akan bisa diserang oleh player lain, terbukti dari Asuna yang melemparkan Dagger, system game akan memberikan perisai tidak kasat mata untuk melindungi player.**

 **.**

 **Dan terimakasih untuk rizky, ke depannya saya akan memperbaiki lagi kalimatnya. Seperti biasa, saya meminta kritik dan sarannya untuk chapter ini, bila ada pertanyaan, jangan sungkan ajukan lewat review. Patih Alam, izin mengundurkan diri dari hadapanmu.**


	4. Akademi (Part 2)

Hal yang kulakukan setelah memilih kelas adalah. . . seperti biasa, seperti saat masih menjadi warga sipil. Malah kusembunyikan 'identitas'-ku saat ini, karena sedari awal aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk mendapatkannya.

o

Aku hanya mau menjelajahi seluruh wilayah di _game_ ini, karena, akulah seorang petualang, yang mencari cinta sejati, sampai mati pun ku akan tetap menca- **Tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Kok jadi nyasar ke lagu sebelah ya?** Sebentar. Aku cek dulu. Hmm. Ahh bener kan. Dasar author _gendheeng._

 _Patih : Oey, apa-apaan? Kok aku dikatain?_

 _Naruto : 'Apa-apaan' apanya? Nih lihat! *nyodorin naskah_

 _Patih : *baca naskah sejenak, kemudian senyum-senyum gaje, t-tapi tanpa sengaja kepala menoleh karena mendengar suara desingan angin yang khas, i-itu. . .* O-oi, Naruto! A-aku bisa jelasin!_

 _Naruto : Rasengaaann!_

 _Patih : G-gyaahhh! *duak* *bruk* /terpental ke belakang, nabrak tembok, jatuh, pingsan/_

 _Naruto : Fyuhh. Beres. Dasar author pemula. Bikin aku malu di depan Readers aja._

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CrossOver**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **in**

 **Art Of Life**

 **( Seni Kehidupan )**

 **By : Patih Alam**

* * *

 **A/N : More Words Up! Selamat membaca...**

 **o**

9 November 2022

.

P.O.V.

.

Aku merilekskan tubuhku setelah mengalahkan replika terakhir yang ke-80, awalnya memang hanya berjumlah 20, namun setelah mengalahkan mereka, aku merasa kurang puas, jadi setiap kali aku berhasil mengalahkan satu replika, kupinta Iruka untuk menambah jumlahnya 2x lipat dari sebelumnya.

o

Salahkan saja senjata ini yang membuat candu, dengan berat yang tidak terlalu membuat kesulitan, sehingga memungkinkanku untuk bergerak lebih leluasa untuk menghabisi mereka. Saat ini bar darahku berwarna **merah** , itu menandakan kurang dari **25 persen**.

o

Dengan cekatan kubuka _inventory_ , dan menenggak satu botol kecil **Health Potion** yang memang sengaja kusediakan sebagai tindakan preventif sebelum ke akademi ini **,** dan bisa terlihat, darahku kembali terisi secara perlahan.

o

Aku mengamati botol kecil yang kini telah kosong, hanya sepersekian detik sebelum melebur jadi cahaya berkeping-keping. Yah, aku jadi teringat waktu pertama kali aku mendapat potion ini, dua hari yang lalu. Hal itu sedikit membuatku keringat jatuh.

-oOo-

 _FLASHBACK_

.

 _Aku sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon, dengan batang besarnya yang kujadikan tempat untuk bersandar. Sambil mengecek status avatarku yang ternyata sama sekali tidak berubah. Kuhembuskan nafas lelah. Lama-lama bosan juga. ._

 _o_

 _Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku mencari pengalaman baru. Aku mengecek inventory-ku dan terkejut mendapati banyak sekali item di dalamnya, yah, semuanya adalah tanaman. Awal mula aku hanya melihat-lihat sesuatu, yang apabila membuatku tertarik, maka aku akan memetik dan menyimpannya._

 _o_

 _Tapi. . . ternyata hasilnya jadi sebanyak ini. Rasanya sudah waktunya aku pergi ke tempat itu. Yah, sudah saatnya. Aku pun beranjak bangkit dari tempat ku duduk dan pergi._

 _o_

 _Jalanan yang kulewati kini begitu lengang, padahal ini merupakan salah satu jalan yang jaraknya masih tidak begitu jauh dari pasar—yang notabene selalu ramai dikunjungi player—baik untuk membeli senjata, armor atau perlengkapan lainnya. Namun kulihat hanya ada satu-dua player yang berada di sekitar sini._

 _o_

 _Langkahku terhenti ketika sampai di tujuan, terlihat papan kayu sederhana yang difungsikan sebagai spanduk dengan tulisan_ _ **Flamel's Alchemy**_ _terpasang di halaman. Aku pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya, mendapati seorang laki-laki tua, dengan rambut dan janggut putihnya yang begitu lebat dan panjang. Ia mengenakan yukata berwarna biru muda, langsung saja kuhampiri dia yang sedang berdiri di balik meja panjang dan menaruh seluruh itemku di hadapannya._

.

" _A-ano, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan item milikku?" Ia mengamati baik-baik setiap item yang telah tersusun di meja itu._

 _._

" _Apa kau player baru?" ia malah balik bertanya padaku, dengan suara beratnya._

 _._

" _Y-ya, k-kenapa?" Jujur saja, suaranya benar-benar membuatku merasa terintimidasi. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya, mencoba berani aku balas balik menatapnya. Kami terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas lelah._

 _._

 _Ia mulai mengambil satu item milikku, apa yang mau dilakukannya?_

 _._

 _Dengan gerakan cepat ia melemparkan item itu ke arah kanannya. Kuamati kemana item itu melayang, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah wadah. I-itu tempat sampah! Kemudian menyusul item-item lainnya!_

 _o_

 _Aku hanya bisa terpaku selama beberapa detik, dan kusadari item yang tersusun di meja itu sudah hampir habis! Dengan gerakan cepat aku berusaha mengulurkan tanganku untuk menghentikannya—mencoba menghentikannya—sebelum akhirnya tanganku ditepis olehnya._

 _._

" _H-hei?!" aku mencoba protes. Kini hanya tersisa 10 item di meja itu, 9 jenis tanaman dan beberapa tangkai pohon sejenis._

 _._

" _Untuk ke depannya, hal yang harus kau perhatikan sebelum mengambil item adalah ini" tangannya membuat gerakan seakan menekan ruang hampa di depan salah satu tanamanku. Kemudian muncul sebuah layar kecil, menampilkan info tentang tanaman tersebut. Aku baru tahu hal seperti itu._

 _._

" _Kau lihat? Tanaman ini bernama_ _ **Curcuma Aeruginosa**_ _, di bawahnya terdapat keterangan_ _ **Combination Material's Item**_ _, yang seperti ini barulah bisa kukombinasikan dengan item lain untuk membuat sesuatu." Aku terdiam. Kemudian ia mengambil item lain dan melakukan hal serupa. Dan muncul sebuah layar notifikasi, lagi._

 _._

" _Tanaman ini bernama Exilia Anreales. Meski tanaman ini memiliki bentuk daun yang unik, namun keterangannya bertuliskan_ _ **Empty**_ _, itu menandakan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan tanaman ini." Ia menjelaskan._

 _._

" _Jika dijual, kau juga tidak akan mendapatkan apapun, meski itu sekedar_ _ **1 ryo.**_ _Dengan kata lain ini hanyalah_ _ **'sampah',**_ _maka dari itu aku membuangnya." Fakta ini membuatku seakan ingin menangis, jadi untuk apa aku mengumpulkannya selama ini? Kenapa juga aku baru tahu hal krusial seperti itu sekarang? Siaall. Ia kembali melemparkan item-ku ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia melemparkan 3 item lainnya, dan hanya menyisakan 6 jenis item di meja itu._

 _._

" _Cukup bagus, kau memiliki 6 item yang bisa diproses. Mari kita lihat." Ia mulai mengelompokkan item yang tersisa, menjadi 2 item setiap kelompoknya._

 _._

" _Yang ini merupakan tangkai_ _ **Brassicales,**_ _dan_ _ **Curcuma Aeruginosa.**_ _Kau beruntung memiliki masing-masing 20 item. Aku bisa membuat 1 botol kecil_ _ **Health Potion**_ _dengan masing-masing satu item dari kedua bahan ini."_

 _o_

 _Aku melihat kakek itu memasukkan semua tangkai_ _ **Brassicales**_ _dan_ _ **Curcuma Aeruginosa**_ _ke dalam satu wadah—mirip kuali—yang berada di atas tungku api. Ia mencampurkan air, dan beberapa cairan lain ke dalamnya._

 _o_

 _Sebelum kemudian mengambil 20 botol kaca kecil dari lemari dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Menggunakan sarung tangan tebal, ia mengangkat kuali tersebut dan menuangkan isinya yang berupa cairan merah itu ke dalam botol satu demi satu._

 _._

" _Selesai. Inilah_ _ **20 botol Health Potion**_ _yang berfungsi untuk memulihkan darahmu hingga maksimal seperti sedia kala." Ia menyodorkannya ke arahku. Kemudian ia menghampiri 2 item lain yang telah digabungkannya menjadi satu kelompok._

 _._

" _Ini merupakan tanaman_ _ **Piperales,**_ _cukup daunnya yang diperlukan untuk kombinasi. Dan yang satu lagi adalah_ _ **Zingiberales**_ _. Kedua tanaman ini bisa dikombinasikan menjadi_ _ **Mana Potion**_ _." ucapnya sambil memetik daun-daun_ _ **piperales**_ _._

 _o_

 _Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Ia kembali melakukan kombinasi dengan memasak kedua bahan tersebut, kali ini jumlahnya tidak sama. Aku memiliki_ _ **40 Zingiberales**_ _dan_ _ **43 daun piperales**_ _._

 _o_

 _Sehingga sisa daun yang berlebih kusimpan kembali dalam inventory-ku. Hingga prosesnya selesai, ia kembali dan kali ini membawakan 40 botol kecil_ _ **Mana Potion**_ _yang berfungsi untuk menambah jumlah mana/stamina._

 _._

" _Terakhir, yang satu ini merupakan dua item yang bisa dikombinasikan menjadi potion langka. Tanaman_ _ **Anredera Cordifolia**_ _dan_ _ **Solanates.**_ _Dari kedua tanaman ini yang diperlukan hanya daunnya saja. Kamu benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkannya." Ucapnya sambil melakukan proses yang sama seperti membuat_ _ **Health**_ _dan_ _ **Mana Potion**_ _tadi._

 _o_

 _Dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak. Karena terdapat 45 daun dari 15 tanaman_ _ **Anredera**_ _dan 40 daun dari 11 tanaman_ _ **Solanates**_ _. Sisa yang berlebih seperti sebelumnya kusimpan lagi ke dalam inventory._

 _._

 _Ia membawakanku_ _ **40 botol kecil**_ _yang berisi cairan berwarna_ _ **ungu**_ _sambil berbicara, dan aku tertegun mendengar kalimatnya._

 _._

" _Jadi, berapa total harga yang harus kubayar?" tanyaku._

 _._

" _Cukup membayar botol kaca yang kugunakan untuk wadah potion tersebut. Harga satuan per botol adalah_ _ **250 ryo.**_ _Sedangkan total yang digunakan adalah 100 botol." Muncul sebuah layar dengan tulisan_ _ **PAID : 25.000 ryo**_ _. Di bawahnya terdapat gambar telapak tangan. Lekas kusentuh layar tersebut dengan telapak tanganku._

-oOo-

 _ **[ PAID SUCCESS ]**_

 _._

' _Item telah diterima :_ _ **Health Potion x20**_ _'_

' _Item telah diterima :_ _ **Mana Potion x40'**_

' _Item telah diterima :_ _ **. . . Potion x40**_ _'_

' _ **Ryo -25.000. Total uang yang dimiliki saat ini = 15.500 ryo.'**_

' _ **Health Potion**_ _: Combination's Recipe telah ditambahkan ke_ _ **Menu: Alchemy**_ _milikmu.'_

' _ **Mana Potion**_ _: Comination's Recipe telah ditambahkan ke_ _ **Menu: Alchemy**_ _milikmu.'_

' _ **. . . Potion**_ _: Combination's Recipe telah ditambahkan ke_ _ **Menu: Alchemy**_ _milikmu.'_

-oOo-

" _Harga yang murah jika dibandingkan dengan yang ada di Toko, bukan?" tanyanya padaku, kini ia sudah duduk di kursi santai miliknya._

 _._

" _Aku belum pernah sekalipun memeriksanya" jawabku singkat._

 _._

" _Cobalah untuk memeriksanya. Oh ya, namaku Flamel, silahkan kembali lagi jika sudah menemukan bahan-bahan baru. Kamu juga bisa mengkombinasikan item milikmu sendiri jika kamu sudah memiliki resepnya." terangnya._

 _._

" _Ya, terimakasih." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan._

 _._

" _Terimakasih kembali" dan aku bergegas pergi dari tempat itu._

 _._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

-oOo-

Dan kini aku menyadari betapa pentingnya _skill_ Farming, selain untuk mengidentifikasi tanaman, skill ini juga ternyata berhubungan dengan **Alchemy**. Oh ya, mengikuti saran Flamel, kemarin aku pergi ke Toko Herbal untuk mengecek harga potion pada umumnya. Kudapati harga **HP Potion** adalah **500** ryo, dan **Mana Potion** seharga **750 ryo.** Cukup mahal juga, ya.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Iruka menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

.

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku ingin memilih **Knight** sebagai kelasku." Iruka pun mengangguk paham. Tak butuh waktu lama, beberapa notifikasi muncul di hadapanku

-oOo-

' _Selamat! Kamu telah berganti status menjadi_ _ **[Knight],**_ _kini kamu memiliki bar_ _ **Mana**_ _ **Points (MP)**_ _untuk mengaktifkan_ _ **skill.**_ _'_ _ **Bar Mana [200/200]**_

-oOo-

' _Uang_ _ **50.000 ryo**_ _telah ditambahkan ke dalam inventory-mu! Total uang yang dimiliki = 65.500 ryo.'_

-oOo-

' _Mode terbuka!_ _ **[Fighting Mode]**_ _dan_ _ **[Peace Mode]**_ _'_

-oOo-

' _Pilih skill yang kamu inginkan :_

 _ **Wind Cutter (Lv. 1/10)**_ _: menembakkan kekuatan senjata ketika menyerang musuh dengan 120% dari total Damage. (Mana yang digunakan: 48)_

 _ **Nova Thorns (Lv. 1/10)**_ _: bergerak maju ketika menyerang musuh dengan 88% dari total Damage. (Mana yang digunakan: 42)_

-oOo-

Eh? pilihan _skill_?

.

Melihat total **Mana** yang kumiliki, membuatku ingin memilih _skill_ dengan penggunaan mana terendah, tapi melihat dari **Damage** , membuatku ingin memilih _skill_ dengan hasil serangan terkuat. Lagipula penggunaan **Mana** yang diperlukan hanya memiliki selisih sedikit kan?

o

Tapi. . tunggu, masalahnya ketika _skill_ naik level, bisa-bisa **Bar Mana** milikku langsung habis nantinya dengan satu kali jurus. Huh, benar juga, dengan berat hati aku memilih _skill_ dengan penggunaan **Mana** terendah. Semoga skill yang satu ini bisa cepat naik level, karena kalau dengan 88% damage, itu bahkan lebih rendah dari serangan biasa! Akhirnya aku memilih _skill_ **Nova Thorns.** Kembali muncul notifikasi di hadapanku.

-oOo-

' _Selamat! Kamu telah memilih_ _ **Special Skill: Nova Thorns!**_ '

' **Tips Note: Untuk mengaktifkan** _ **skill**_ , **kamu hanya perlu menyebut namanya dalam pikiranmu ketika berada dalam [Fighting Mode]'**

-oOo-

'Spesial darimananya? Damage-nya kecil begitu' pikirku keringat jatuh.

.

"Oh, selamat Naruto! Kamu mendapatkan _skill_ spesial di waktu pertama kali memilih kelas petarung!" ucap Iruka.

.

"Kamu melihatnya kan? Damage-nya tidak lebih dari serangan biasa" balasku malas.

.

"Hei, jangan begitu! Coba periksa statistik milikmu!" Masih dengan malas, aku menurutinya untuk membuka tampilan statistik milikku.

-oOo-

Naruto **(Knight)**

Level 17 | 2%

 **Health Points** = 4900

 **Mana Points** = 200

o

 **Basic Stats**

 **Strength** = 4/20

 **Dexterity =** 5/20

 **Vitality =** 3/20

 **Intellegence =** 7/20

 **Mentality =** 3/20

o

 **Basic Skills**

 **Cooking(Chef) :** 0/20

 **Farming(Farmer) :** 11/20

 **Fishing(Fisherman) :** 0/20

 **Forge(Blacksmith) :** 0/20

 **Mine(Miner) :** 0/20

o

 **Battle Skills**

 **Nova Thorns (Lv. 1/10) Bergerak maju ketika menyerang musuh dengan 88% damage, sebanyak 5 kali. (Mana yang digunakan: 42)**

-oOo-

"A-apa? T-tapi tadi tidak ada keterangan seperti itu kan?" tanyaku terbata, 88 dikali 5 sama dengan 440%, itu berarti 4x lipat?! Dan itu baru level 1!

.

"Seperti itulah ketentuannya. Setiap _player_ memang sengaja dikecohkan dengan pilihan _skill_ , maka dari itu antara _player_ satu dengan lainnya memiliki _skill_ yang berbeda, meski itu sesama **Knight** sekalipun."

.

"Kalau begitu, pilihan _skill_ satunya tadi pasti lebih hebat kan? Karena damage-nya juga lebih tinggi." aku mencoba berpendapat

.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, bila _player_ diberi pilihan skill. Pilihannya hanya ada 2 macam, yaitu **Special Skill** dan **Normal Skill,** tentunya jika kamu mendapatkan **Special Skill** , maka pilihan satunya adalah **Normal Skill,** dan **Special Skill** sudah pasti lebih baik dari **Normal Skill."** terang Iruka

.

"Hmm, begitu. Oh, tadi aku mendapat notifikasi tentang cara mengaktifkan _skill_. Menurutku itu aneh, bagaimana mungkin _game system_ bisa mendeteksi kata yang kuucapkan dalam hati?" tanyaku

.

"Kenyataannya tubuh yang kamu gunakan untuk bermain dalam _game_ ini adalah tubuh _virtual_. Jadi yang kamu ucapkan dalam hati, sebenarnya merupakan perintah untuk tubuh virtualmu. Jadi, jangan terkejut jika nanti kamu mengaktifkan skill, tubuhmu akan bergerak sendiri, itu hanyalah respon dari apa yang kamu perintahkan, tapi kamu bebas menentukan, mengucapkannya dalam hati, dengan lisan atau teriakan, sama saja." jelas Iruka

.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan **[Fighting Mode]** dan **[Peace Mode]**?"

.

" **[Fighting Mode]** adalah insting yang akan aktif secara otomatis ketika dalam jarak pandangmu terdapat musuh. Sama seperti hal-nya _skill_ , tubuhmu akan langsung merespon untuk masuk ke dalam mode bertarung. Dalam hal ini kamu akan mengeluarkan senjata, armor dan yang lainnya yang sudah kamu tetapkan sebagai _**equipment**_ milikmu.

.

Sedangkan **[Peace Mode]** adalah kebalikannya, ketika dalam jarak pandangmu terlihat aman, maka tubuhmu akan merespon untuk menghilangkan senjata dan armor yang kamu kenakan. Tapi, kamu dapat mengaktifkan **[Fighting Mode]** kapanpun jika kamu merasakan bahaya di dekatmu, dalam hal ini **Dexterity** alias insting akan sangat berpengaruh." terang Iruka, aku manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Pantas saja aku selalu mendapat notifikasi untuk menjadikan **equipment** setial kali memegang senjata saat latihan tadi.

.

"Oh, kamu telah menjadi **Knight** , silahkan pilih identitasmu." Muncul layar notifikasi di hadapanku, beberapa rompi berjejer dengan berbagai warna. Aku memilih rompi dengan warna merah gelap. Kembali muncul notifikasi untuk memilih sarung tangan dan sepatu, dan aku memilih warna hitam untuk keduanya.

-oOo-

' _ **Item telah diterima : [ Knight's Vest : Dark Red ]'**_

o

' _ **Item telah diterima : [ Knight's Gloves : Black Gloves ]'**_

o

' _ **Item telah diterima : [ Knight's Boots : Black Boots ]'**_

-oOo-

Aku mengecek **inventory** , dan mengenakan item yang baru saja kuterima. Efek cahaya langsung menyelimuti tubuh, kedua tangan dan kakiku. Sesaat kemudian aku telah mengenakan rompi, sarung tangan dan sepatu dari kelas **Knight**.

-oOo-

' _Kamu telah mengenakan_ _ **[ Knight Armour's Set ]**_ _. Ingin menjadikannya sebagai_ _ **Equipment**_ _milikmu?'_ Kali ini aku menekan opsi **"Ya"**. Dan muncul kembali notifikasi di depanku.

-oOo-

' _Kamu telah menambahkan armor_ _ **[Knight Armour's Set]**_ _sebagai equipment milikmu, ingin tetap menggunakannya saat_ _ **[Peace Mode] ?**_

-oOo-

Aku menekan opsi **"Tidak",** dan perlengkapan yang baru saja kukenakan kembali menghilang diikuti efek cahaya dari badanku.

.

"Sekarang saatnya kamu memilih senjata pertamamu." Muncul layar notifikasi di hadapanku, kali ini merupakan senjata, terdapat **Rapier, Katana, Longsword, Axe,** dan **Mace.** Sudah pasti aku memilih **Katana** , dan kujadikan sebagai **equipment** milikku.

.

"Bagus, tapi karena kamu terlambat memilih kelas petarung yang biasa dilakukan _player_ berlevel 5, saat ini kamu sudah bisa berpromosi menjadi **Black Knight,** yang merupakan evolusi dari kelas **Knight.** " ucapan Iruka membuatku tersentak.

.

"Evolusi? Kelas?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

.

"Ya, masing-masing dari kelas petarung memiliki evolusi. Para _player_ bisa ber-evolusi setelah mencapai level tertentu. Dalam hal ini, seperti **Knight** , ia mampu ber-evolusi menjadi **Black Knight** setelah mencapai level 15, **Dark Knight** di level 45, dan **Death Emperor** di level 135.

Setiap kenaikan kelas petarung, _player_ akan diberi pilihan skill, jadi, setiap _player_ yang telah mencapai kelas maksimal hanya akan memiliki 4 skill. Sisanya seperti gaya bertarung, teknik, formasi, kombo, itu diatur oleh _player_ sendiri.

Dan setiap kenaikan kelas, _player_ juga akan mendapatkan _equipment_ baru yang tentunya lebih baik dari kelas sebelumnya." terang Iruka. Aku mencerna satu persatu kalimat yang diutarakannya, dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam otakku.

.

"Jadi aku langsung bisa ber-evolusi menjadi **Black Knight**?" tanyaku.

.

"Tentu. . . setelah menjalankan _Quest_ dariku." Aku keringat jatuh mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

.

"Jadi? Apa _quest_ -nya?" Dan sebuah notifikasi kemudian muncul di hadapanku.

-oOo-

' _ **Black Knight's Requirement'**_

' _Pergilah ke_ _ **Hutan Kematian**_ _dan kalahkan_ _ **Black Bear**_ _, lalu kembali ke Iruka di Akademi dengan membawa_ _ **Black Bear's Leather**_ _. (Black Bear's Leather : 0/1)_

-oOo-

'Black Bear ya?' gumamku dalam hati.

* * *

 **o**

✩ **Art Of Life ✩**

 **o**

* * *

 **SKIP TIME**

.

Kini aku telah berada di depan Hutan Kematian. Sebenarnya aku bingung, karena yang kulihat hanyalah pepohonan besar yang memang sudah sewajarnya disebut hutan. Lalu kenapa dinamakan 'kematian' ya? Hal paling mencolok yang kulihat hanyalah pagarnya.

o

Yah, pagar yang sepertinya mengelilingi hutan ini terbuat dari kawat yang berbentuk jaring-jaring setinggi 5 meter, tapi, bagaimana mungkin ini masih bisa disebut pagar? Kawatnya saja sudah banyak yang berkarat, belum lagi terdapat lubang yang lumayan besar di beberapa tempat.

o

Oh, engsel pintu gerbangnya juga sudah copot, ditambah papan namanya yang sudah lapuk, dan miring. Jadi kelihatan angker sih, cuma aku masih belum menemukan alasan kenapa dinamakan 'kematian'.

o

Aku mulai berjalan masuk melewati gerbang, pohon demi pohon hingga terdengar suara-suara aneh, pandanganku nyalang mencari asal suara tersebut, yang ternyata berasal dari semak-semak yang tak jauh di depan. Aku mulai waspada.

.

" **[Fight Mode]"**

 **.**

Dari udara muncul partikel-partikel kecil membentuk armor yang langsung terpasang di badan, kedua tangan dan kaki, menyusul sebuah katana dengan sarungnya di pinggang kiriku

o

Ketika dari semak-semak itu melompat seekor srigala menghadang dan menerkamku. Gerakannya yang begitu cepat membuatku terkejut, berusaha menghindar namun ia berhasil melukai lengan kiriku. Sial!

o

Ia kembali menerkam ke arahku, kali ini aku berhasil menghindar tanpa terluka, dan refleks aku langsung mencabut katana dari pinggangku dan menebas lehernya. Ia meraung. Bar darah miliknya berkurang hingga menjadi kuning.

.

'Ternyata lemah ya' pikirku. Kali ini timbul rasa percaya diri yang membuatku langsung melesat maju dan menebasnya!

.

Trang!

.

Oh, ia menahan seranganku dengan taringnya, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melancarkan tendangan dengan kaki kiriku.

.

Bugh!

.

Ia terhuyung ke belakang. Ini kesempatanku!

.

Slashh! Slash!

.

Aku langsung memasukkan kembali katana ke sarung di pinggangku setelah sebelumnya berhasil mendaratkan dua serangan di kepala dan tubuhnya. Muncul layar notifikasi yang menampilkan EXP dan Ryo yang kudapatkan setelah berhasil mengalahkan srigala itu.

o

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa lebih lemah dibanding beberapa saat yang lalu ketika berlatih di akademi. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Inikah rasanya bertarung sungguhan? Di banding mengalahkan replika-replika manusia itu, perasaanku tadi terasa lebih terpacu. Apakah ini akan jadi candu buatku? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh seperti itu.

o

Menghela nafas, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku yang semakin dalam memasuki wilayah Hutan Kematian. Selama perjalanan, beberapa kali aku dihadang penghuni hutan ini, dari srigala, macan, hingga beruang. Terkadang hanya satu, namun tidak jarang juga mereka menyerang secara berkelompok, membuatku kewalahan.

o

Beruntungnya mereka hanya hewan-hewan lemah, jadi pada akhirnya aku selalu bisa mengalahkan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Oh, bicara soal beruang, meski beberapa kali aku dihadang hewan ini, aku belum pernah menemukan yang menjadi quest-ku, Beruang Hitam.

o

Tapi aku masih santai-santai saja dalam menikmati perjalanan, itu karena **mata** ini. Ya, sesekali aku menghentikan perjalanan untuk memetik tanaman-tanaman yang bisa dijadikan material kombinasi. Setelah skill **Farming** milikku mencapai **level 11** , entah kenapa aku jadi bisa membedakan antara tanaman biasa dengan tanaman yang bisa digunakan untuk bahan membuat sesuatu.

o

Di mataku, tanaman yang bisa 'digunakan nantinya' ini mengeluarkan pendar cahaya, baik **kuning, hijau, atau biru**. Aku juga menemukan **Zingiberales** dan **Piperales** yang sudah kutahu fungsinya untuk membuat **Mana Potion.** Tak jarang aku juga menemukan tanaman-tanaman baru yang belum kutahu bisa digunakan untuk apa, tapi yang pasti setelah keluar dari hutan ini, aku akan pergi ke **Alchemy**.

o

Aku berhenti lagi ketika menemukan tanaman yang mengeluarkan pendar cahaya, kali ini berwarna **biru**. Aku kembali memetik dan menyimpannya di _inventory_. Dan lan—

.

" **GRRrrr"**

 **.**

"Huh? Suara apa itu?" Kudengar suara binatang buas di sekitarku. Srigala? Bukan, yang satu ini suaranya terdengar lebih berat. Beruang? Hmm, suaranya memang mirip, tapi ini lebih berat lagi.

o

Keringat mulai menetes di dahiku. J-jangan-jangan m—tidak. Prasangka hanya akan membuatku frustasi. Aku harus mencari tahu asal suara ini. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, sialnya hanya ada pepohonan tinggi menjulang membuat jarak pandangku terbatas.

.

Oh, aku tahu caranya, kembali melihat ke sekitar, aku pun mulai mendekati sebatang pohon untuk ku. . . . panjat. Aku ingin memanjat lebih tinggi ke cabangnya, tapi pandanganku tak sengaja melihat seekor beruang di balik sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini.

o

Tunggu, beruang itu berwarna hitam! Langsung saja aku ingin bergegas turun lagi untuk menyerangnya nan—Oh sial! Baru saja aku mau turun, kulihat dua ekor beruang hitam lain muncul dari balik pepohonan lainnya. Kali ini bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku melabrak mereka langsung. Selain kalah jumlah, jarak antar pohon di sini begitu dekat—dengan kata lain, sempit—.

o

Aku butuh area yang lebih luas, kuputuskan untuk memanjat lebih tinggi lagi dan berdiri di salah satu cabangnya. Area luas ya? Pandanganku nyalang menyapu sekitar. Itu dia! Ada tempat cukup luas di arah jam 3 dari tempatku saat ini. Tapi, bagaimana caraku memancingnya untuk ke sana?

o

Aku berpikir cukup lama, menyerang dari belakang? Itu ide yang buruk, bisa-bisa sebelum menyerang, mereka sudah menyerangku duluan. Kembali melihat ke sekitar, kali ini aku menemukan fakta bahwa jarak antara cabang pohon satu dengan pohon lainnya begitu dekat. Sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalaku. Apa aku harus nekat ya? Sepertinya patut dicoba.

.

Hup!

.

Melompati satu demi satu cabang pohon untuk mendekat. Hingga kini aku sudah berada tepat di atas salah satu beruang hitam, jarak beruang ini dengan 2 beruang lainnya kuperkirakan berkisar 20 meter.

o

Itu artinya ada peluang untukku lari dan memancing mereka ke area itu. Oke, kali ini yang kubutuhkan hanyalah, keberanian. Kukeluarkan katana-ku perlahan, kugenggam terbalik dengan kedua tangan. Dan—

.

Hup!

.

Aku melompat ke badannya dan kuarahkan mata pedangku tepat ke kepalanya!

.

Crasshh!

.

Ia bergerak meronta-ronta! Membuatku sulit berpijak di atasnya, lekas kuhunuskan lebih dalam lagi hingga menembus rahangnya.

.

" **Ggrrrroaa"**

 **.**

Ia mengaum sebelum akhirnya hilang, pecah menjadi kepingan cahaya. Dan muncul sebuah layar notifikasi.

-oOo-

 **-Result-**

 **Exp : 368**

 **Ryo : 160**

 **Items : 1**

Kamu mendapatkan : **Black Bear's Leather x1**

-oOo-

Yeah! Aku berhasil.

.

" **Grr" "Grrooa"**

 **.**

Oh, tidak! Mereka sudah ada di depanku! Kaabuuuurr!

.

Aku pun berlari menuju ke arah tanah lapang yang tadi kutentukan. Hal ini memang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Tapi aku _nggak_ nyangka bakalan sepanik ini. Beruang hitam benar-benar berbeda dari yang pernah kulawan sebelumnya.

o

Bukan hanya warna kulit, tapi fisik mereka juga lebih besar dari beruang lainnya. Bila beruang lain tingginya mencapai kurang lebih 1,5 meter, ini bisa sampai 3 meter. Dua kali lipatnya!

o

Dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang pun aku sudah tahu, kalau mereka masih mengejarku. Itu dikarenakan setiap tanah yang kupijak saat ini bergetar karena langkah mereka.

.

Aku terus saja berlari, di depanku kini sudah mulai terlihat tanah lapang itu! Sedikit lagi! 5 meter la—!

.

Bugghh

.

Sesuatu menghantam punggungku! Untuk sesaat tubuh ini terasa ringan, kecepatanku juga bertambah karena melayang—baca: terpental—hingga jatuh menghantam tanah dan berguling sesaat karena kuatnya pukulan tersebut.

o

Sial! Kuamati daerah sekitar, mendapati berita baik bahwa aku telah berhasil memancing mereka ke area lapang ini. Sedang berita buruknya adalah, bar darahku yang hampir mendekati kuning! Hei! Kurasa itu cuma satu pukulan kan!

o

Baru saja aku hendak beranjak bangkit, kulihat kedua beruang itu telah ada di hadapanku. Parahnya lagi, ternyata mereka bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya! Dan tingginya. . . kuperkirakan mencapai 5 meter.

.

" **Grroaa" "Grr"**

.

Mereka mengayunkan cakarnya ke arahku! Tamat sudah! Aku pasrah hendak menutup kedua mata, sebelum kulihat ada celah lebar di antara kedua kaki yang beruang itu gunakan untuk berdiri. Kesempatan! Aku pun menggulingkan badanku melewati celah itu.

.

BRAAKHH

.

Mereka hanya menghantam tanah kosong, menyebabkan debu beterbangan begitu tebal. Namun posisiku yang berada tepat di belakang, membuatku tak kesulitan melihat mereka. Dengan cepat kusabetkan katana-ku berkali-kali ke sekujur badan salah satu beruang tersebut.

.

" **GRRooaaRrr"**

.

Ia mengaum, sebelum kemudian menghilang, pecah menjadi cahaya berkeping-keping. Satu selesai. Debu yang menutupi pandangan kini juga sudah mereda. Dapat kulihat tanah yang hancur karena hantaman dua beruang tadi.

.

'Kalau itu tubuhku, tamat sudah' Aku meneguk ludah. Saatnya menghabisi yang satuny—Heit! Aku menunduk, sebelum kemudian melompat mundur menghindari cakaran dan terkaman beruang ini.

.

" **Grr"**

 **.**

Ia berlari ke arahku dengan empat kakinya, mencoba menghindar? Kurasa mustahil, dengan tubuh sebesar itu, ia akan mudah menangkapku. Menguatkan genggaman kedua tangan pada gagang katana-ku. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain.

.

"Heyaaa!" Aku juga berlari ke arahnya. Sesaat sebelum jarakku dengan beruang itu terpotong habis. Kulihat ia mengayunkan kaki kiri bagian depannya. **(A/N : saya bingung, beruang kan nggak punya tangan, jadi dibilang kaki depan ga masalah ya?)**

.

Trang! Duaarr!

.

Ledakan udara terjadi ketika cakarnya berbenturan dengan mata pedangku, menunjukkan betapa kuatnya daya serang masing-masing.

o

Selang beberapa saat, posisi kami belum berubah, masih beradu antara katana-ku dengan cakar miliknya, saling menambah intensitas kekuatan masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba kurasakan daya perlawanannya melemah, membuat katana-ku semakin terdorong maju ke arahnya. Bagus!

.

" **Grroaaa"**

.

Sial! Ternyata dia curang! Mengaum tepat di hadapan wajahku. Membuatku panik sehingga posisiku kembali bergeser ke belakang sedikit demi sedikit.

o

Cepat-cepat aku menenangkan diri lagi untuk fokus, namun kulihat ia mulai membuka rahangnya. Dan daya perlawanannya kembali melemah. Oh, mau mengaum lagi ya? Aku takkan terkecoh kedua kalinya dengan trik yang sama. Kugeser kaki kananku, membuat kuda-kuda lebih lebar. Dan—

.

" **Grrrooaaa"**

.

Aku langsung menghindar dengan melompat ke arah kanan.

.

BRRAAKHH

.

Cakarnya menghantam tanah lagi hingga hancur karena kehilangan perlawanan katana-ku. Debu kembali beterbangan menutupi area sekitar. Dengan gerakan kilat aku menghampiri sisi kanan beruang tersebut, dan menebasnya berkali-kali. Namun ternyata refleksnya juga cepat. Ia langsung berbalik dan mengayunkan lengan kirinya ke arahku. Aku pun melompat mundur ke belakang.

o

Mengatur nafas sejenak. Kulihat bar darahnya berkurang hingga berwarna kuning. Kali ini apa? Menunggu kesempatan seperti tadi dan menyerangnya? Tidak. Itu akan memakan waktu lama. Oh, aku ingat sesuatu. Aku belum pernah **menggunakannya**. Aku kembali maju dengan katana yang tergenggam erat di kedua tanganku. Setelah kurasa jaraknya cukup dekat. . .

.

" **Nova Thorns"** gumamku pelan.

.

Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi hitam. Tidak ada tanah, pohon atau yang lain. Hanya ada aku dan beruang itu. Tubuhku pun tiba-tiba tertarik semacam gravitasi untuk melesat maju dan mengayunkan katana-ku ke arahnya.

-oOo-

 _Slaash!_ Tebasan pertama. Tubuhku berada di sisi kirinya.

 _Slaashh!_ Tebasan kedua. Tubuhku berpindah, dengan efek kilat berwarna merah, kali ini ke sisi kanannya.

 _Slashh!_ Tebasan ketiga. Aku kembali berada di depannya. Ia berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya dan mengayunkan cakarnya ke arahku.

 _Slash!_ Tebasan keempat. Aku melompat dan menebas vertikal dari bawah perut hingga lehernya.

 _Slashh!_ Tebasan kelima. Aku menebas kepalanya dari depan hingga ke belakang.

-oOo-

Aku kini berada cukup jauh di belakangnya dan menyarungkan katana-ku kembali ke tempat semula. Tanah, pepohonan, semuanya kembali menjadi normal.

 **.**

" **GRRooAaaRrr"** Duarrr!

.

Ia mengaum sebelum kemudian tubuhnya meledak menjadi cahaya berkeping-keping. Aku tertegun sesaat. Yang barusan itu. . . i-itu _skill_ -nya? Sewaktu mengaktifkan skill tadi, katana ini juga dilapisi cahaya berwarna merah terang. K-kereen.

.

Ding!

-oOo-

 **-Result-**

 **Exp : 736**

 **Ryo : 340**

 **Items : 0**

-oOo-

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Tanah hancur di beberapa tempat, juga tanaman-tanaman yang tercabut hingga akarnya. Benar-benar kacau. Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah pohon terdekat, hendak beristirahat sejenak. Menyandarkan punggung, dan memejamkan kedua mataku.

.

"Nggh"

.

?!

.

Baru sedetik aku bersandar, tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang membuatku terbangun dan membuka kedua mataku lagi. Suara apa itu?! Beberapa saat aku mencoba fokus, tapi tidak terdengar suara apapun. Apa telingaku tadi bermasalah ya?

.

"Nggh"

.

Itu dia! Suara itu lagi! Terdengar seperti rintihan kesakitan, asalnya dari arah jam 6, aku pun beranjak bangkit dari tempatku duduk. Dan berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju asal suara. Semakin jauh aku melangkah, semakin jelas terdengar suara tersebut.

o

Melewati beberapa pepohonan dan semak-semak. Kini suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, di balik pohon ini! Jantungku berdegup kencang. Jujur saja, aku takut hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Aku pun menyiagakan tanganku di gagang katana. Dan mengintip. . .

o

Dapat kulihat terbaring sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu boots berwarna merah gelap. Apakah _player_?

o

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menampilkan diri, berjalan perlahan. Kulihat ia mengenakan jubah tertutup berwarna senada dengan tudung terbuka. W-wajah itu. . . Asuna!

.

Aku langsung menghampirinya.

.

"A-asuna, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Aku duduk di sampingnya sambil menepuk pelan pipinya. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, ini aneh! Kedua matanya masih terbuka, meski sedikit, tapi bibirnya seperti tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

.

Aku menoleh ke sekitarku, namun sepertinya tidak kutemukan musuh, atau bahaya lain. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan ia jadi seperti ini?!

.

Pandanganku kembali beralih ke arah Asuna, yang terdengar merintih sesekali. Kedua netraku terbelalak melihat bar darahnya yang berkurang sedikit demi sedikit! Dan lagi, terdapat lambang tengkorak di sebelah bar darah miliknya! S-sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

V

V

V

V V V

V

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Kembali lagi dengan chapter baru. Sesuai permintaan kalian, chapter kali ini diterbitkan dengan words yang lebih banyak. Sebenarnya sih agak menentang dengan pola pikir saya, yah. . . saya khawatir kalian malah pusing dengan kalimat yang terlalu padat. Apalagi chapter ini, meskipun alurnya lambat, tapi sangat kompleks.**

 **.**

 **Terlebih tulisan saya yang juga masih berantakan. Oke, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter yang satu ini? UNGKAPKAN LEWAT REVIEW. Jika ada pertanyaan, jangan sungkan tanyakan. Oke, mari kita bahas chapter ini bersama-sama.**

 **.**

 **Pertama, seperti yang sudah diketahui kemarin, terdapat kelas petarung dalam game ini, disini penulis kembali MEMPERJELAS batasan kekuatan player dengan EVOLUSI KELAS. Jadi nggak simpang-siur deh, skill mereka tetap hanya 4.**

 **.**

 **Jadi, kalian nggak perlu pusing karena kebanyakan skill. Hal itu juga yang mendorong tidak adanya SKILL PASIF. Saya bisa mengerti kalian kok, nggak semua dari kalian itu gamer, jadi kalo kebanyakan malah bikin pusing aja.**

 **.**

 **Kedua, hmm Alchemy, jujur, ide seperti itu tiba-tiba mengalir begitu aja, di sini juga menceritakan kurangnya pengetahuan para player akan pentingnya Alchemy, yang ternyata berakar dari skill Farming. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir juga mana ada yang mau main game tapi di dalam game itu nyangkul, bajak tanah, terus juga nyiram tanaman ya?**

 **.**

 **Di sini penulis juga menunjukkan bahwa dalam Menu Player, terdapat sub-menu Alchemy. Jadi, selama memiliki resep, player bisa mengkombinasikan item dimanapun dia berada, tentunya juga harus ada bahannya.**

 **.**

 **Oh, mungkin ada yang pusing perihal nama bahannya kok aneh-aneh? Hmm, itu saya ambil dari bahasa Latin, tepatnya nama famili-nya. Jadi, meski aneh, tapi nggak terlalu panjang namanya. Sekian dari saya, Patih Alam, izin mengundurkan diri dari hadapanmu.**


	5. The Blacksmith

Aku selalu mengerjakan _Daily Quest_ dari beberapa NPC di desa ini. Dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitasku. Bukan karena EXP atau Ryo, melainkan murni kulakukan karena aku menyukainya. Dan setelah menyelesaikan _Quest_ , aku selalu melewati jalan itu.

o

Jalan setapak di belakang akademi. Kulihat ia juga selalu di sana. Berlatih sendirian dengan _Training Dummy_. Selalu. Di jam yang sama, setiap hari. Ia tak pernah berubah. Pendiriannya begitu kuat. . . untuk menyelesaikan _game_ ini? Huh.

o

Aku melihat sekitarku, para _player_ lain sepertinya bisa bersantai menikmati _game_ ini. Mengobrol, atau bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Tapi **Asuna** tidak seperti itu. Apa ia tidak memiliki teman? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Lagipula aku juga bukan _stalker_. Mungkin saja Asuna mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di jam lain, dan sekarang memang jam-nya dia untuk berlatih.

o

Bicara soal teman, aku juga belum memiliki teman di _game_ ini sih, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa menikmati _game_ ini dengan caraku sendiri. Eh? Tunggu. Untuk apa aku masih di sini? Kulihat jam di menu menunjukkan pukul. . . 5 sore?! Gawatt, aku bisa terlambat.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CrossOver**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **in**

 **Art Of Life**

 **( Seni Kehidupan )**

 **By :** **Patih Alam**

* * *

 **A/N : Bersamaan dengan dipublikasikannya chapter ini, saya juga telah memperbaiki kalimat, dan tampilan chapter-chapter kemarin, juga perbaikan penulisan tanggal yang sebelumnya SALAH. Silahkan dicek ulang. Selamat membaca!**

 **o**

9 November 2022

.

P.O.V.

.

"A-asuna, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Aku duduk di sampingnya sambil menepuk pelan pipinya. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, ini aneh! Kedua matanya masih terbuka, meski sedikit, tapi bibirnya seperti tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

o

Aku menoleh ke sekitarku, namun sepertinya tidak kutemukan musuh, atau bahaya lain. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan ia jadi seperti ini?!

o

Pandanganku kembali beralih ke arah Asuna, yang terdengar merintih sesekali. Kedua netraku terbelalak melihat bar darahnya yang berkurang sedikit demi sedikit! Dan lagi, terdapat lambang tengkorak di sebelah bar darah miliknya! S-sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

o

Lambang apa itu?! Hal yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benak adalah **Curse** (Kutukan), yang termasuk dalam skill **Mage** atau **Warlock**. Tapi di _game_ ini tidak memiliki memiliki kelas petarung seperti itu.

o

Mungkinkah racun?! Jika memang begitu yang aku butuhkan adalah penawa—Itu dia! Dengan cepat kuakses Inventory milikku dan mengeluarkan Potion terakhir yang ku dapat dari Flamel.

o

" _Potion ini berfungsi untuk memulihkan status player yang terkena racun. Item yang sangat langka. Jadi gunakanlah sebaik mungkin." ucap Flamel sambil menyerahkan potion berwarna_ _ **ungu**_ _padaku._

.

' _Item telah diterima :_ _ **Antidote Potion x40'**_

o

Lekas kutenggakkan potion tersebut ke Asuna hingga tandas, selang beberapa detik, dapat kulihat lambang tengkorak di sebelah bar darahnya menghilang. Bar darahnya pun berhenti mengurang, meski sudah mencapai **merah** , dan sekarang ia malah pingsan. Tapi, berarti benar ya, lambang itu merupakan lambang dari status **Poisoned** (terkena racun).

o

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Tanah yang hancur di beberapa tempat dengan ukuran berbeda-beda, beberapa tanaman juga tercabut kasar. Namun yang menjadi fokusku saat ini adalah serumpun bunga berwarna ungu yang tumbuh tak jauh dari posisiku, sebagian terlihat remuk dan sebagian yang lain masih baik-baik saja.

o

Beberapa tangkainya terpisah dan tergeletak tak jauh dari Asuna terbaring. Baru pertama kali aku melihat hal seperti ini, bukan, bukan karena bentuk atau semacamnya. Melainkan karena bunga itu... mengeluarkan pendar **warna merah**.

o

Beranjak bangkit dari tempatku duduk, aku menghampiri beberapa tangkai bunga yang tergeletak itu, dan menyentuh ruang hampa persis di depan bunga tersebut.

-oOo-

 **Wolfsbane**

 **Material's Item**

-oOo-

W-wolfsbane?! A-aku benar-benar terkejut, kenapa bisa ada tanaman seperti ini di dalam _game_? Aku yang setiap harinya tak pernah lepas dari buku—aku selalu membaca buku yang baru masuk ke dalam toko yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan, hal itu kulakukan sebagai testimoni bahwa aku juga pernah membacanya—tentu saja mengetahui tanaman ini.

o

Dengan hati-hati aku langsung memasukkan tanaman ini ke dalam _inventory_ , setangkai demi setangkai, sebelum kemudian kuhampiri rumpunan bunganya, kupetik dan kusimpan.

o

"Nggh"

.

Aku menoleh mendengar suara itu, rupanya Asuna sudah mulai siuman. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris hazel yang indah. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesaat, sebelum melihat ke arahku.

.

"N-naruto?"

.

"Ya. Ini aku, Asuna. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

.

"Kurasa baik-baik saja." Mendapati bar darahnya yang berwarna merah, kulihat ia langsung mengeluarkan **Health Potion** dan meminumnya.

.

"Ingat sesuatu?" tanyaku. Ia terdiam sejenak.

.

"Ya. Aku ke Hutan Kematian ini karena _Quest_ untuk perubahan kelas menjadi **Black Knight** , dengan cara mengalahkan **Black Bear**. Aku menemukan hewan itu di sini. Namun fisiknya yang besar membuatku kesulitan. Aku menyerangnya di bagian vital, yaitu kedua matanya, hingga ia terkena penalti **Blind** (Buta).

Berpikir dengan melakukan itu, aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Tapi dugaanku meleset, ia justru lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Ia mengamuk, menghancurkan sekitarnya untuk menyerangku. Aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Namun anehnya aku justru merasa lemas. Itu seperti efek **Stun** , tapi aku masih sadar hingga saat kamu datang dan memberikanku—Oh ya, apa yang kamu berikan?"

.

Aku tidak segera menjawab, namun jemariku bergerak membuka layar Inventory, dan. . .

-oOo-

[ Naruto ] ingin memberikanmu item.

 **[ Terima ] / [ Tidak ]**

-oOo-

"Terimalah" ucapku. Dan kulihat ia menerimanya.

-oOo-

'Item telah diterima : **Antidote Potion x19** '

-oOo-

"Antidote? Maksudmu tadi aku terkena racun?" Aku menerima sebuah layar notifikasi.

-oOo-

'Item telah dikirim : **Antidote Potion x19.** Sisa yang kamu miliki : **20 item** '

-oOo-

"Yah, kurasa begitu. Simpanlah untuk jaga-jaga di lain waktu."

.

"T-tapi itu mustahil kan? Aku bahkan tidak terkena gigitan atau cakarnya."

.

"Mustahil jika kamu tidak mendapatkan _damage_ ketika melawannya." balasku

.

"I-itu. . .dia memang menyerangku, tapi karena penalti **Blind** , ia hanya menghancurkan tanah dan tanaman hingga terbang berhamburan untuk menyerang sekitarnya, dan usahanya berhasil. Beberapa kali aku terkena bongkahan tanah yang dihancurkannya. Tapi tidak mungkin kan aku terkena racun dari hal seperti itu."

.

"Memang benar, mustahil terkena racun dari bongkahan tanah, tapi lain ceritanya jika di antara bongkahan itu terdapat ini." Aku membuka layar inventory, menekan item bunga yang tadi kudapatkan, terdapat beberapa opsi, dan aku memilih **"View It In 3D Mode** (Tampilkan dalam bentuk 3D) **"**. Kemudian bunga itu tampil dengan ukuran cukup besar, dan bisa di-rotate(putar) hingga dapat dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun. Kugeser layar itu ke hadapan Asuna.

.

"Apa ini?"

.

" **Tanaman beracun,** kalau aku tidak salah ingat, tanaman ini mengandung **-** _ **pseudaconitine alkaloid**_ **-** yang jika tertelan akan membuat **sesak napas.** Tapi, tanaman ini juga berbahaya jika tersentuh kulit. Aku menyimpulkan tanaman ini sempat berkontak fisik denganmu, membuatmu terkena efek **stun** dan **poisoned**.

Karena sewaktu aku menemukanmu tadi, darahmu berkurang terus menerus, aku langsung membuatmu menenggak **Antidote** , sebelum darahmu benar-benar habis. Maaf jika tindakanku itu kurang sopan ya, Asuna." Aku membungkukkan diri ke arahnya.

.

"Tidak, justru aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Tadinya aku sudah pasrah untuk mati, **dan terkena penalti untuk tidak bisa login lagi sampai 3 hari ke depan.** Tapi, kamu malah menyelamatkanku." Ia tersenyum ke arahku, dari jarak seperti ini membuatku bisa melihat dengan jelas senyumannya itu. Wajahku terasa memanas. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

.

"Eh? Kamu kenapa, Naruto?" mungkin ia melihat gelagatku yang terkesan aneh. Aku kembali menatapnya yang kini memasang ekspresi ingin tahu.

.

"Tidak, aku merasa siapapun pasti akan kesal jika di-logout(dikeluarkan) secara paksa karena darahnya mencapai nol. Aku berpikir kamu pun akan begitu 'kan?"

.

"Yah, kamu benar" ucapnya sambil menerawang, kali ini dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya. Mungkin ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

 **o**

✩ **Art Of Life ✩**

 **o**

* * *

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini, Naruto?" tanya Asuna padaku. Kali ini kami tengah berjalan, hendak keluar dari Hutan Kematian.

.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan menyusuri tempat ini, dan sesekali memetik tanaman yang kuanggap menarik." Entah kenapa aku tidak mau mengatakan bahwa aku juga sedang menjalankan _Quest_ yang sama sepertinya. Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak berbohong sepenuhnya, karena aku memang memetik beberapa tanaman yang nantinya dijadikan material.

.

"Dan kenapa kamu sendirian di sini? Di mana temanmu? Kamu tahu 'kan, kurasa nama 'Hutan Kematian' bukan sekedar pajangan. Kalau hal buruk terjadi seperti yang kamu alami tadi, bisa bahaya." lanjutku. Ia terdiam sejenak.

.

"Kejadian tadi sepenuhnya memang salahku, itu karena aku lengah. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah tahu seluk-beluk hutan ini karena di sinilah aku sering berburu" ucapannya kali ini menarik perhatianku.

.

"Berburu? Di sini? Dengan temanmu?" tanyaku.

.

"Aku tidak memiliki teman, Naruto." balasnya sambil tertunduk.

.

"Eh? M-maafkan aku, a-aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung—"

.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Namun kali ini aku membenci senyumannya itu. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui itu hanyalah senyum palsu.

.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kamu menjadi temanku?" Aku membuka menu dan mengiriminya permintaan pertemanan.

-oOo-

 **[ Naruto ]** mengajukan permintaan pertemanan kepadamu.

 **[ Konfirmasi ] / [ Abaikan ]**

-oOo-

Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum kemudian, ia menekan opsi **'Konfirmasi'** .

.

"Tentu saja. Kita 'kan teman."

-oOo-

 **[ Asuna ]** telah menerima aplikasi pertemanan darimu.

Kini kamu dapat melihatnya di **[Daftar Teman]**.

Kamu juga dapat mengirim pesan kepada _player_ yang ada di **[Daftar Teman]** milikmu.

-oOo-

"Asuna, mungkin ini agak menyinggungmu. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak memiliki teman? Maksudku, kamu orang baik. Seharusnya kamu bisa mendapatkan teman dengan mudah."

.

"Kamu benar, tapi sepertinya para _player_ di sini sudah mengenal satu sama lain dari dunia nyata. Itu sebabnya aku ragu untuk menyapa mereka."

.

'Hmm, pribadi yang tertutup ya? Tapi. . .bukan. Ia lebih cenderung terlihat seperti memiliki masalah sosial.' batinku. Aku menyimpulkannya karena ia sebenarnya mudah diajak bicara dan cukup terbuka.

.

"Tapi kamu sekarang berteman denganku 'kan? Kamu bisa menyapa atau mengirim pesan padaku kapanpun kamu mau." ucapku menghiburnya.

.

"Hee? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengirim pesan sebanyak-banyaknya nanti. Awas saja kalau kamu nanti keberatan." balasnya mencoba berkelakar, aku pun tertawa.

.

"Ehm, tadi kamu bilang bahwa kamu sudah mengetahui seluk beluk hutan ini. Yah, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, tapi, maukah kamu membuat _team_ denganku? Aku ingin menelusuri seluruh area di hutan ini." Aku lihat ia diam, seperti berfikir.

.

"Eh, maksudku tidak harus sekarang. Tapi kapanpun jika kamu memiliki waktu luang." lanjutku. Barulah ia terlihat lega.

.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau besok pagi?" Kali ini aku yang berfikir.

.

"Boleh, jam 9 ya?" Ia mengangguk setuju.

.

"Oh, aku baru sadar, kamu sudah menjadi **Knight** ternyata" ucapnya memperhatikan pakaian yang kukenakan.

.

"Jadi dari tadi kamu _nggak_ sadar aku keren begini?" tanyaku sambil membusungkan dada, bergaya ala binaragawan yang jelas sama sekali tidak cocok untukku, hal itu membuat Asuna tertawa. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

o

Perjalanan yang dilalui tidak begitu terasa melelahkan karena obrolan yang kami lakukan. Hingga sampailah kami di gerbang depan Hutan Kematian. Kami berpisah di situ karena aku mengatakan ada keperluan lain. Ia mengerti, dan mengenakan kembali tudung yang sedari tadi disampirkan di lehernya. **(A/N : Bagi yang belum tahu, Asuna di sini memakai jubah bertudung berwarna merah gelap, seperti di animenya, SAO Season 1, episode 2. Hanya jubahnya yang sama, bukan pakaiannya)**

o

Padahal, aku cuma tidak ingin pergi bersamanya ke Akademi. Karena _Quest_ kami yang sama-sama sudah selesai. Entah kenapa aku ingin menyembunyikan identitasku, baik itu darinya, atau dari siapapun.

.

" **[Peace Mode]"**

 **.**

Kepingan cahaya menyelimuti seluruh badanku, mengikuti hilangnya armor, dan senjata yang tadi kukenakan. Kembali dengan pakaian normalku, pakaian lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Nah, saatnya aku pergi ke. . . Alchemy.

o

 **[ Flamel's Alchemy ]**

o

"Selamat datang." ucap seseorang dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Aku menampakkan diri setelah melewati koridor.

.

"Oh, engkau Naruto-kun. Apa yang kali ini bisa kubantu?" tanyanya setelah melihat bahwa aku yang datang. Aku duduk di kursi tinggi yang memang disediakan untuk pelanggan. Jemariku membuka jendela _Inventory_ , dan melihat barang-barang yang bisa kukeluarkan.

o

Aku mengeluarkan semua bahan yang kudapatkan dari Hutan Kematian, **kecuali satu**. Totalnya mencapai 27 bahan. Tentu saja kali ini semuanya adalah **material** , bukan **sampah**. Flamel juga mulai memilih bahan-bahan untuk dikelompokkan. Namun ada yang ganjil.

.

"Kenapa beberapa tanaman itu tidak ada kombinasinya?" aku melihat tanaman yang dipisahkan sendiri-sendiri. Mungkinkah sampah? Tidak. Itu mustahil.

.

"Beberapa tanaman memang tidak memiliki kombinasi. Itu disebut **Material Item** , jika kamu menemukan bahan yang seperti ini, kamu langsung bisa membuatnya menjadi sesuatu. Berbeda dengan **Combination Material's Item** , yang membutuhkan item lain sebelum bisa dibuat sesuatu." terang Flamel tanpa melepas apa yang kini masih dikerjakannya.

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

Aku mendapatkan **18 item** (+resep) dengan jumlah bervariasi dari setiap **jenisnya** , setelah membayar 21.000 ryo. Sisa uang yang kumiliki saat ini adalah 52.500 ryo. Dan sekarang, saatnya kukeluarkan item terakhir yang sedari tadi kusimpan.

.

"I-ini?!" Sudah kuduga. Ia akan terkejut.

.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan kenapa item seperti ini ada di dalam _game_ , tanaman ini, **Wolfsbane** atau bisa kusebut juga **Racun Srigala**. Aku ingat saat **GM** (Game Master) mengumumkan tidak akan ada monster atau hewan beracun, sekalipun itu dari ular, laba-laba atau kalajengking, membuatku berpikir tidak akan pernah ada unsur racun dalam _game_ ini. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan racun sedangkan setiap yang kamu kalahkan akan langsung hilang jadi cahaya?" aku mengambil nafas sejenak.

.

"Dugaanku meleset, kurasa sedari awal memang inilah triknya. **GM** memang mengumumkan tidak ada racun dari monster dan hewan. Tapi dia **tidak pernah mengatakan** bahwa tanaman juga tidak ada yang beracun. Inilah buktinya.

Sari tanaman ini biasa diperas dan digunakan untuk melumuri senjata yang akan dipakai untuk berburu. Jika itu hewan, maka hewan tersebut akan lumpuh. Namun jika tertelan oleh manusia, maka dia akan mengalami sesak nafas." aku mengamati bunga yang sebenarnya terlihat indah itu.

.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah di _game_ ini, bunga ini memiliki fungsi yang sama seperti di dunia nyata. Jujur, aku pun baru pertama kali melihat bunga ini secara langsung, karena hal seperti ini, aku mengetahuinya dari buku." lanjutku.

.

"Hmm, begitu. Aku terkesan dengan pengetahuan yang kamu miliki. Yah, bunga ini memang memiliki fungsi yang sama seperti di dunia nyata. " ucapan Flamel membuatku terkejut.

.

"Hanya saja, dosis dan cara pemakaiannya yang berbeda. Bagaimana kalau langsung kutunjukkan? Kamu ingin aku memproses bunga ini 'kan?" Aku mengangguk. Ia mulai membawa seluruh bunga itu yang berjumlah 36 tangkai.

.

"Kamu mendapatkannya cukup banyak, ini takkan muat jika hanya dimasukkan ke dalam satu wadah kecil."

.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu terbaik." balasku. Kulihat ia mengambil tiga botol kaca pipih berbentuk segi-lima yang lumayan besar dengan leher yang pas segenggaman tangan. Dan ia mulai menuangkan hasil dari proses **Wolfsbane** tadi ke dalam botol itu satu demi satu. Itu berupa cairan bening keunguan dengan kilauan manik-manik berwarna keemasan.

.

"Selesai. Nah, ini merupakan botol khusus agar cairan yang keluar dari dalamnya hanya berupa tetesan." Ia menyodorkan 3 botol penuh cairan inti dari **Wolfsbane**. Muncul layar di hadapanku, dengan logo tangan dan jumlah harga yang harus dibayar senilai **3.000** **Ryo.** Aku menekan layar tersebut untuk konfirmasi.

.

-oOo-

 _ **[ PAID SUCCESS ]**_

 _._

' _Item telah diterima :_ _ **[Medium Bottles] Wolfsbane Liquid x3**_ _'_

 _._

' _ **Ryo -3.000. Total uang yang dimiliki saat ini = 49.500 ryo.'**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Wolfsbane Liquid**_ _: Material's Recipe telah ditambahkan ke_ _ **Menu: Alchemy**_ _milikmu.'_

-oOo-

"Coba kamu teteskan **Wolfsbane Liquid** ke senjata milikmu. Cukup satu tetes saja." ucap Flamel, sepertinya ia ingin aku langsung mendemonstrasikannya.

.

' **[ Fight Mode ]'**

 **.**

Kilauan cahaya menyelimuti tubuhku sesaat sebelum munculnya _equipment_ milikku. Dan kukeluarkan katana dari sarung yang ada di pingganggku.

.

"Maksudmu, teteskan ke bilah katana-nya?" Ia membuat gestur mengangguk. Aku pun menuangkan setetes cairan **Wolfsbane** ke bilah tajam katana milikku. Dan sesaat setelah cairan itu jatuh, senjata ini bercahaya selama beberapa detik, membuatku tertegun. Sebelum muncul sebuah layar notifikasi di hadapanku.

-oOo-

 **Item Detected : Wolfsbane's Effect**

 **.**

 **Reduces Enemies's Attack : -10 percents**

 **Chance to Makes Stun's Effect : +20 percents (10 seconds)**

 **Enemies will get Poisoned Status (their Health Points will decreased slowly)**

 **Effect Lasts in : 15 Minutes**

 _[ Benda Terdeteksi : Efek Racun Srigala_

 _Mengurangi daya serang lawan : -10 persen_

 _Peluang untuk membuat lawan terkena efek 'tidak bisa bergerak' : +20 persen (selama 10 detik)_

 _Lawan akan terkena Status Terkena Racun (Bar Darah mereka akan berkurang perlahan)_

 _Efek berakhir dalam : 15 menit ]_

-oOo-

Aku meneguk ludah. Efek yang benar-benar mengerikan. Tapi. . .

.

"Cuma 15 menit ya? Jika aku meneteskannya 2 kali, apakah durasi efeknya akan menjadi 30 menit?"

.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah, baik durasi atau efeknya tidak akan bertambah. Jadi sia-sia saja jika kamu melakukannya" jawaban Flamel membuatku tertunduk lesu. Tidak mungkin kan setiap 15 menit aku mengeluarkan **Wolfsbane** , terlebih jika aku dalam pertempuran. Nyawaku bisa melayang duluan sebelum tercapai tujuan.

.

"Tapi. . ."

.

"Ada satu cara untuk membuat efek ini permanen." ucapannya kali ini membuatku kaget

.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan

.

"Ya, proses ini dinamakan **amalgamasi.** **Amalgamasi** adalah proses mencampurkan/meleburkan zat lain dengan logam, **pastinya kamu harus menentukan senjata yang akan kamu gunakan secara permanen**. Dan, untuk melakukan hal ini, kamu memerlukan _skill_ **Blacksmith** yang cukup tinggi."

.

'Benar juga, untuk mengaplikasikan sesuatu secara permanen, aku juga membutuhkan senjata yang akan aku gunakan secara permanen.' batinku sambil mengamati katana yang kugenggam saat ini.

.

'Dengan kata lain, aku harus menemukan **senjata spesial** terlebih dulu. Juga, melatih _skill_ **Blacksmith** milikku. Melihat levelku saat ini, kurasa aku masih memiliki banyak waktu.'

.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih untuk infonya. Aku benar-benar terbantu." ucapku

.

"Nah, tidak masalah. Senang juga bisa membantu _player_ muda sepertimu." balas Flamel, sambil mengelus janggut panjangnya.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat lain."

.

"Ya, dan datanglah lagi jika kamu memiliki bahan baru." aku pun mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **o**

✩ **Art Of Life ✩**

 **o**

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju akademi. Asuna masih ada di sana atau tidak ya? Aku melihat jam di Menu yang menunjukkan pukul. . . 16.39?! Oh, sial. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Mungkin saat ini ia juga sedang berlatih seperti biasanya. Ya sudahlah, lagipula ia pasti berlatih di halaman belakang.

o

 **[ Academy ]**

o

Aku masuk ke halaman depan Akademi, dan seperti biasa, pemandangan beberapa _player_ yang masih berlatih di _Training Ground_ menyambut netraku. Oh, aku lupa memberitahu, ada beberapa _Training Ground_ yang mengelilingi bangunan akademi, namun yang paling luas adalah di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

o

Itu dia! Aku melihat Iruka sedang berjalan melewati koridor, berpapasan denganku.

.

"Oh, Naruto. Sudah menyelesaikan misimu?"

-oOo-

' _ **Black Knight's Requirement'**_

' _Pergilah ke_ _ **Hutan Kematian**_ _dan kalahkan_ _ **Black Bear**_ _, lalu kembali ke Iruka di Akademi dengan membawa_ _ **Black Bear's Leather**_ _. (Black Bear's Leather : 1/1)_

 **Status : Mission Accomplished**

-oOo-

' _Selamat! Kamu telah berganti status menjadi_ _ **[Black Knight],**_ _i bar_ _ **Mana**_ _ **Points (MP)**_ _milikmu meningkat!_ _ **Bar Mana Points [600/600]**_

' _Uang_ _ **150.000 ryo**_ _telah ditambahkan ke dalam inventory-mu! Total uang yang dimiliki = 199.500 ryo.'_

 _ **[ Knight's Armour Set ]**_ _milikmu telah ditingkatkan menjadi_ _ **[ Black Knight's Armour Set ]**_

' _Pilih skill yang kamu inginkan :_

 _ **Firestorm (Lv. 1/10)**_ _: menembakkan kobaran api dengan kekuatan penuh dari senjata ketika menyerang musuh dengan 80% dari total Damage. (Mana yang digunakan: 48)_

 _ **Katana Chaser (Lv. 1/10)**_ _: mengubah material Katana menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga untuk memerangkap dan menyayat musuh, dengan 76% dari total Damage. (Mana yang digunakan: 50)_

.

'Nah, pilihan _skill_ lagi deh' pikirku berkeringat jatuh. Uh, mana kali ini pilihannya sulit. Oke, pertama **Firestorm** , atau bisa disebut **Badai Api.** Wuih, dari namanya saja sudah keren ya, keterangannya menembakkan kobaran api, rasanya aku bisa membayangkan serangan yang satu ini. Hmm. Selanjutnya, **Katana Chaser** , dari keterangannya sudah jelas ini merupakan _skill_ area. Tapi, **Firestrom** juga bisa jadi _skill_ area. Pilih yang mana ya?

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

10 November 2022

.

Hari ini merupakan hari di mana aku dan Asuna telah berjanji untuk menjelajahi Hutan Kematian, tepatnya pukul 9 pagi. Dan jadwal rutinitasku membuka toko adalah jam 8 pagi. Oh ya, setelah kutambahkan ruangan pribadi, kini keempat saudara tiriku juga tinggal di dalam toko.

o

Namun setiap 3 hari sekali, salah satu dari kami akan pulang untuk membersihkan rumah secara bergantian. Sebenarnya, rumah kami juga tidak jauh, masih satu komplek (prefektur), dan hanya berjarak 5 blok dari toko.

o

Seperti biasa aku selalu bangun jam 4 pagi, bergegas mencuci muka dan keluar dari pintu kecil yang memang disediakan agar kami tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuka-menutup _rolling-door_ untuk berlalu-lalang.

o

Kulihat hari masihlah gelap, udara juga begitu dingin. Meski lingkungan kami sudah tidak begitu banyak pepohonan hijau, namun di sebelah Utara wilayah ini terdapat Gunung Fujiyama atau yang lebih akrab disebut Gunung Fuji, dan juga Teluk Samagi di bagian Selatan.

o

Aku mengenakan jaket hitam bermotif oranye dipadu celana training berwarna putih dan sepatu kets dengan warna serupa. Yah, aku siap berolahraga. Hal ini kulakukan untuk menjaga vitalitas tubuhku yang rutinitasnya hanya duduk di depan komputer.

o

Oh, bukan, akhir-akhir ini aku menghabiskan waktuku di atas kasur dengan kepala berbalut _NerveGear_. Tentu, aku sadar itu bukan pola hidup sehat, maka dari itu inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk mengimbangi pola tersebut dengan olahraga, berlari pelan mengitari komplek ini.

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

Aku membuka pintu gerbang ber-cat biru, dan kedua netraku langsung disuguhkan pemandangan halaman selua meter dengan sebuah rumah tradisional yang kini tampak sepi. Ya, ini rumahku. Atau lebih tepatnya rumah peninggalan orangtuaku. Setelah berolahraga tadi, terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk menghampiri sejenak tempat ini, tempat yang penuh akan kenangan.

o

Kupandangi halaman yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga yang kini sedang bermekaran. _Entah kenapa aku dapat melihat sosokku sewaktu kecil, ada di sana. Berlarian dengan ceria meski seluruh badan kotor karena tanah. Aku mengingatnya, dulu aku sering membantu Ibu dalam bercocok-tanam, meski dengan konotasi 'membantu', sebenarnya aku lebih banyak merecokinya. Hal itu semata-mata kulakukan agar mendapat perhatian Ibu. Dan berhasil. . ._

o

 _Kulihat sosok ibu datang menghampiri, menunduk—mensejajarkan tingginya denganku— dan menjawil pelan hidungku. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang dikatakannya namun hal itu sukses membuat sosok kecilku merajuk, dan memeluk erat kakinya. Ia tertawa, sebelum kemudian mengelus surai kuningku dengan gemas._

o

 _Kalau sudah begitu aku langsung berlari ke Ayah—yang sedang duduk bersila di teras sambil membaca koran—Sosokku kecil terlihat mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Ayah menutup korannya dan memperhatikanku. Aku mengira ia akan membelaku, namun Ayah justru tertawa bersama Ibu. Sosokku kecil terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Mungkin menangis? Kemudian Ayah dan Ibu beranjak dari tempatnya, menghampiriku. Mereka tersenyum penuh arti dan memelukku, erat. . . ._

o

Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipiku, entah kenapa, meski yang kulihat hanya samar bayang-bayang mereka, namun perasaanku... perasaanku benar-benar tersentuh.

.

"Ayah. . . Ibu. . . aku sangat merindukan kalian.." bisikku lirih sambil menatap langit.

.

Aku mengusap air mataku, dan melangkah menuju rumah. Rumah sederhana ber-cat putih berpadu dengan coklat muda yang menjadi warna dari bingkai-bingkai jendela dan daun pintu. Dan bagian bawah rumah ini sedikit ditinggikan, karena masih berlantaikan kayu.

o

"Aku pulang. ." ucapku pelan sambil membuka pintu. Di depanku kini terlihat ruangan tamu yang menyatu dengan dapur, di sisi kiri terdapat pintu yang menjadi akses masuk ke kamarku, sedang di sisi kanan adalah kamar orangtuaku. Sekarang, apa yang mau kulakukan?

o

Aku membuka kulkas, mencaritahu ada bahan apa sajakah yang tersimpan. Terdapat 2 ayam potong segar, rempah-rempah, telur, beberapa buah kentang, buncis, wortel, dan. . . saus? Hmm, sepertinya aku bisa membuat sesuatu untuk mereka. Segera aku menanak nasi dengan penanak otomatis.

o

Kukenakan celemek sebelum kemudian mengambil semua bahan yang sekiranya kuperlukan dari kulkas dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kuambil pisau untuk mengiris panjang tipis-tipis salah satu ayam potong tadi, dan menaruhnya di dalam wadah kaca yang cukup lebar, sebelum kutuang saus 'khusus' ke dalam wadah tersebut. Dan kusimpan kembali ke dalam kulkas.

o

Aku melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 5 lebih 15 menit, kurasa waktunya cukup. Keempat saudaraku biasanya datang jam 7 untuk sarapan di rumah ini. Aku kembali mengiris ayam potong satunya, kali ini dengan potongan yang lebar-lebar.

o

Aku menyalakan dua kompor, yang satu untuk merebus buncis dan wortel yang sudah terpotong kecil-kecil, dan satunya lagi untuk memanaskan minyak goreng. Kemudian kuambil dua wadah cukup lebar, satu untuk mengocok telur, dan satu lagi untuk wadah tepung bumbu.

o

Kugulingkan ayam yang tadi telah kupotong lebar-lebar ke dalam wadah tepung bumbu, sebelum kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam wadah yang berisi kocokan telur, dan mencampurkannya dengan tepung panir. Goreng. . .

o

Kulirik jam tanganku lagi, kali ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Aku mengeluarkan wadah berisi potongan ayam berlapis saus 'khusus' yang tadi kusimpan sejenak di kulkas, dan kembali memanaskan minyak di kompor yang sebelumnya kupakai untuk merebus buncis dan wortel.

o

Kumasukkan irisan bawang bombay, bawang merah dan bawang putih yang sebelumnya sudah kuhaluskan ke dalam wajan, menyusul ayam potong berlapis saus khusus. Kemudian kucampurkan air, garam, gula, dan merica secukupnya. . .

o

Taraa. . . jadilah masakan spesial **Chicken Karaage** dan **Chicken Teriyaki** ala **Chef Naruto**. Hehehe. Aku jadi teringat saat di mana mereka selalu membujukku untuk ikut Kontes Memasak setelah mencicipi hasil masakanku. Namun selalu kutolak dengan alasan belum terlalu mahir. Hmm, kurasa nasinya sudah matang sekarang, waktunya makan.

o

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sarapanku, dan langsung membawa piring bekas aku makan tadi beserta seluruh peralatan kotor yang tadi kugunakan untuk memasak ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Setelah selesai, aku kembali melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 15 menit.

o

Gawat! Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Segera kuambil tudung saji untuk menutupi hasil masakanku tadi, dengan menyelipkan catatan kecil di dalamnya. Aku pun keluar rumah melewati jalan memutar untuk kembali ke toko.

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

Pukul 7 lewat 5 menit, aku sudah berada di depan toko. Sepertinya mereka juga sudah pergi, atau malah sudah sampai di rumah. Hal itu kuketahui dari pintu toko yang terkunci dari luar. Untungnya aku masih bisa masuk karena aku selalu membawa kunci cadangan.

.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya bersih-bersih." gumamku pelan.

.

Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk bermain **Art Of Life**. Menjaga toko saja sudah tidak pernah lagi, semuanya kuserahkan pada mereka. Paling-paling aku hanya mengecek keuangan, itupun yang sudah dibukukan. Dan memesan stok buku baru.

o

Itu semua kulakukan di dalam kamar. Sehingga komunikasi kami saat ini menjadi jarang. Ah, tapi. . .semoga saja mereka menyukai kejutan makanan yang telah kumasak di rumah. Dan mungkin juga, memaafkanku.

o

Menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan kaca, dan rak-rak buku. Semuanya telah kuselesaikan hingga kini badanku penuh dengan keringat. Aku beristirahat sejenak sambil merapikan lagi buku-buku yang terlihat berantakan. Setelah semuanya beres, barulah aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

o

Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang 20 menit. Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Dan sebaiknya kuserahkan urusan membuka toko pada mereka. Ya sudah, aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarku dan mengenakan _NerveGear_ yang telah tersambungkan kabel optik jaringan, sebelum kemudian aku berbaring, menyamankan posisi sejenak.

.

" **Link Start"**

-oOo-

Welcome to :

✩ **Art Of Life ✩**

-oOo-

10 November 2022, 07:45

Desa Daun, Konohagakure

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk sejenak, sebelum bisa menyadari ternyata diriku masih berada di tempat yang sama seperti terakhir aku _log-out_. Ya, di bawah pohon rindang yang berada tidak jauh dari Akademi, dan sekarang. . . apa yang harus kulakukan? Janji dengan Asuna, masih satu jam lagi. Berkeliling desa? Sudah ratusan kali, mungkin. Hampir seluruh pelosok desa ini sudah pernah aku datangi. Kecuali. . . gunung itu. .

o

Ah, sepertinya aku lupa mengatakannya. Di belakang desa ini, atau lebih tepatnya di belakang Monumen Hokage ( **Hokage adalah sebutan untuk pemimpin desa** )—

 **(A/N: mungkin kalau di duta, disebutnya 'kades/lurah' kali ya? *abaikan)**

.

—terdapat tebing yang lumayan tinggi **,** dan bisa terlihat, di sana **terukir 3 wajah manusia**. Menurut buku resmi _game_ ini, 3 pahatan wajah itu merupakan wajah para pemimpin desa, berderet ke kanan, pahatan wajah paling kiri merupakan wajah pemimpin desa yang pertama, kemudian kedua dan ketiga. Berarti sekarang adalah masa kepemimpinan Hokage ke-3.

o

Dan di belakang tebing itu, yang entah jaraknya berapa kilometer. Terdapat gunung berapi yang dengan puncaknya hampir menembus langit. Itu merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang belum pernah kudatangi.

o

Kira-kira, untuk mendaki gunung dalam _game_ ini butuh waktu berapa lama ya? Hmm, aku tidak sabar menantikannya. Sudah kuputuskan, sebelum berpetualang ke desa lain, aku ingin menaklukan gunung tersebut terlebih dulu.

o

Oh, aku teringat percakapanku dengan Flamel kemarin, tentang _skill_ **Blacksmith**. Ya, sepertinya untuk mengisi waktu kosongku sebelum bertemu Asuna, aku bisa mengunjungi tukang pandai besi di desa ini. Hmm, letaknya di mana ya?

o

Tang!

.

Tang!

.

Tang!

.

Psssh! Blaarr!

.

Suara ribut palu ketika memukul pedang, ketika pedang yang masih panas membara dimasukkan ke dalam air, dan proses pembakaran pedang terdengar begitu bising ketika aku sampai di sini. Oh, tidak lupa dengan suhu udara di sini, yang begitu panas. Ya, ini merupakan tempat **Blacksmith** yang ada di Konoha.

o

Kulihat mereka—para penempa—bermandi keringat di ruangan panas penuh api, percikan bara sesekali menggigiti kulit. Hhh, aku tahu, _player_ tidak akan membuat pedang dengan cara seperti itu, **GM** hanya ingin menunjukkan cara sesungguhnya dalam membuat pedang, itu sangat sulit. Aku sendiri pernah membaca artikel, bahwa **untuk membuat SATU katana** , **dibutuhkan 15 tenaga kerja, dan waktu yang diperlukan adalah ENAM BULAN**.

o

"Hai, selamat datang di **Luke's** **Blacksmith** , namaku **Luke Ainsword** , ada yang bisa kubantu?" seorang NPC laki-laki berambut raven coklat menghampiriku, ia mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi dari bahu kiri hingga bagian belakangnya. Aku terdiam sejenak.

.

"Hmm, ya. Aku ingin belajar menempa pedang." ucapku to-the-point.

.

"Oh, menarik sekali. Belum pernah ada _player_ sebelumnya yang ingin belajar _skill_ **Blacksmith** , biasanya mereka kemari hanya ingin membeli peralatan tambahan." balasnya ramah.

.

"Peralatan tambahan?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita mengobrol di dalam toko, di sini terlalu panas."

o

 **Luke's Shop**

o

"Nah, di sini terdapat berbagai macam peralatan tambahan sebagai pendukung setiap kelas petarung. Contohnya ini. . ." Ia mengambil sebuah busur yang dipajang di dinding.

.

"Senjata ini tidak termasuk kelas manapun, 'kan? Karena senjata ini harus menggunakan panah yang jumlahnya terbatas." kini aku mulai mengerti maksudnya. Yah, itu benar, semisal kita menghadapi musuh yang memakai pedang, kemudian kita kehabisan panah untuk melawan, tamat lah riwayat.

.

"Aku paham, lalu apakah ada senjata lain selain busur?"

.

"Oh, tentu saja, di sini tersedia senjata-senjata lain, seperti **Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon** (jarum yang bentuknya lebih panjang) **, Chakura To** **(** Pedang Chakra **, yang biasa dipakai Asuma Sarutobi), Chakura Enchanted Triple-Blade (** Mirip kepunyaan Wolverine, **saya memasukkan senjata ini karena juga dipakai oleh karakter di Naruto, Sora), Gunbai, Tonfa, dan Tantoo**."

.

'Wow, banyak juga ya.' pikirku. Aku melihat senjata-senjata yang tadi disebutkan, sebagian ada yang dipajang di dinding, sebagian yang lain ditampilkan di dalam etalase kaca. _Game_ ini memang benar-benar menakjubkan, mungkin hal ini diperlukan agar _player_ tidak melakukan kecurangan, dengan membuat senjata baru yang aneh-aneh.

.

"Selain itu juga terdapat armor untuk melengkapi senjata tersebut, contohnya seperti **Sabuk Senjata** , ini digunakan untuk menaruh senjata-senjata kecil, seperti **Senbon** dan **Shuriken**. Melalui cara memakainya, terdapat dua jenis sabuk seperti ini, **pertama,** sabuk ini dipakai layaknya sabuk biasa, yaitu mengitari pinggang. **Kedua** , sabuk satunya dililitkan seperti tas selempang, yaitu melewati salah satu bahu hingga pinggang." aku menyimak baik-baik apa yang diucapkannya.

.

"Selain **Sabuk Senjata** , juga terdapat **Kantung Ninja** , ada dua jenis dari letak pemakaiannya. Pertama, ditaruh di pinggang bagian belakang, kedua di salah satu paha." aku mengangguk-angguk paham. Namun aku tertarik pada sesuatu yang dipajang di depan toko.

.

"Kalau yang itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sebuah jubah, sama persis dengan apa yang dipakai Asuna, hanya saja berbeda warna.

.

"Oh, itu adalah **Jubah Bertudung** , juga bisa digunakan sebagai **equipment** tambahan seperti senjata-senjata ini." balasnya.

.

"Hmm, begitu. Oh iya, aku jadi lupa tujuan awalku kemari. Aku ingin melatih _skill_ **Blacksmith** , bagaimana caranya?"

.

"Hal pertama yang harus kamu lakukan adalah membeli **Blacksmith's Set Item,** itu terdiri dari **Anvil** (pencetak bentuk senjata), **Palu** , dan **Tungku**." Muncul sebuah layar notifikasi di hadapanku.

-oOo-

' _Ingin membeli_ _ **Blacksmith's Set Item**_ _? Harga: 20.000 ryo._

 _ **[Konfirmasi] / [Batalkan]**_

-oOo-

'Uh, mahal sekali' pikirku. Namun aku tetap menekan opsi **'Konfirmasi'**.

-oOo-

 _Item telah terbeli! Uang: -20.000_ ryo.

 _Sisa uang yang kamu miliki: 179.500 ryo._

-oOo-

' _Kamu telah memiliki_ _ **Blacksmith's Set Item!'**_

 _._

' _Mode terbuka!_ _ **Blacksmith!**_

 _._

' _Kemampuan terbuka!_ _ **'Blacksmith's Mana' Lv. 1/20 [1000/1000]**_

 _._

' _ **Kini kamu dapat mengakses Blacksmith di Menu milikmu untuk membuat senjata!'**_

.

"Oh, lalu?" aku mulai bertanya dengan nada antusias.

.

"Selanjutnya yang kamu perlukan adalah sebongkah bijih baja murni, atau bisa disebut **Tamahagane**. Item ini diperlukan **setiap kali** kamu ingin membuat **satu senjata**." terang Luke. Muncul lagi sebuah layar notifikasi di hadapanku.

-oOo-

' _Ingin membeli_ _ **Tamahagane**_ _? Harga satuan: 5.000 ryo_

 _Total yang ingin dibeli : (-) 1 (+)_

 **[Konfirmasi] / [Batalkan]**

-oOo-

'Ajee gilee, mahal bener!' makiku dalam hati. Aku berani bertaruh ini merupakan _skill_ yang paling boros. Bayangkan saja, uangku dari misi berhari-hari bisa habis dalam satu kali beli. Rata-rata pendapatanku dari _Daily Quest_ hanya sekitar 1.000 ryo.

o

Dan harga SATU barang ini setara dengan 5 hari aku mengumpulkan uang! Dengan airmata mengalir layaknya di anime dan tangan bergetar aku memilih jumlah yang ingin kubeli, sebelum menekan opsi **'Konfirmasi'**.

-oOo-

' _ **Tamahagane x15**_ _telah terbeli! Uang: -75.000_

 _Sisa uang yang kamu miliki: 104.500 ryo._

-oOo-

"Oke, selanjutnya kamu bisa membuat senjata. Pertama, keluarkan **Blacksmith's Set Item**." aku mengangguk, masih dengan lesu aku membuka jendela Menu milikku, dan mendapati Sub Menu Blacksmith di sana.

.

Klik

.

Sebuah **Tungku** yang tersambung ke **Anvil** dan **Palu** muncul di hadapanku.

.

"Nah, sekarang kamu bisa meletakkan bijih **Tamahagane** di atas **Tungku** , setelah itu **Tungku** akan otomatis menyala, proses ini membutuhkan waktu 5 menit. Setelah **Tamahagane** menyala layaknya **batu bara,** barulah bisa dibentuk di **Anvil,** kamu cukup memukulnya satu kali dengan **Palu,** dan item akan langsung jadi." sesuai kata-katanya, aku langsung memanaskan **Tamahagane** di atas **Tungku Api** , dan menunggu selama 5 menit.

Bijih yang telah membara langaung berada di atas **Anvil** , siap dibentuk. Aku pun memukulnya dengan **Palu**.

.

Tang!

-oOo-

' **Item(s) acquired!**

 **Normal Katana x1**

 _ ***This item(s) will saved automatically in your inventory**_

 **[OK]**

-oOo-

Aku menekan 'OK', membuat notifikasi itu menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku langsung mengecek _inventory_ , dan benar saja! Ada sebuah Katana tersimpan di dalamnya.

.

"Semakin tinggi level **Blacksmith** yang kamu miliki, membuatmu bisa mengakses dan membeli **Anvil** lain dariku" terang Luke.

.

" **Anvil** lain?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

.

"Ya, misalnya saja _skill_ **Blacksmith** milikmu sudah mencapai level 2, maka **Anvil** lain akan terbuka. Kamu bisa membuat pedang dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Intinya, semakin tinggi level **Blacksmith** milikmu, maka kamu bisa membuat beragam variasi senjata yang lebih baik kualitasnya." aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, bar **Blacksmith's Mana** milikmu telah berkurang." benarkah? aku langsung mengecek status _avatar_ -ku. Dan benar saja, kudapati bar **Blacksmith's Mana** -ku telah berkurang menjadi **[900/1000]**

.

"Bar milikmu itu masih level 1, dan akan meningkat sesuai dengan level **Blacksmith,** setiap kali membuat senjata kamu memerlukan **100 poin Blacksmith's Mana**. Jadi, saat ini kamu hanya bisa membuat 10 senjata. Seiring naiknya level **Blacksmith,** bar mana milikmu juga akan meningkat."

.

"Dan jika level **Blacksmith** milikmu sudah cukup tinggi, kamu juga bisa membuka **Infinite Flexible Anvil**. **Anvil** ini akan menyesuaikan bentuk sesuai dengan kehendakmu." ucapan Luke kali ini benar-benar membuatku antusias.

.

"Tapi, menurutku item dengan kualitas yang baik itu juga berasal dari bahan yang baik 'kan?" aku mencoba mengklarifikasi apa yang ada di pikiranku

.

"Benar sekali, bijih **Tamahagane** terbaik bisa kamu dapatkan di **Kumogakure** " balas Luke. Hmm, aku mengerti. Oh iya, masih ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan.

.

"Bagaimana dengan **Amalgamasi**?" terlihat ia sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.

.

"D-darimana kamu tahu hal seperti itu? Eh, tunggu. Aku yakin level **Farming** milikmu sudah cukup tinggi. Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu, **Amalgamasi** memang bisa dilakukan ketika bijih telah selesai dipanaskan. Cukup tuangkan item lain di atas bijih yang masih membara sebelum kamu memukulnya dengan **Palu**." Benarkah? Cepat-cepat aku membuka _inventory_ -ku—

.

"Tunggu! **Amalgamasi** hanya bisa dilakukan oleh _player_ yang telah mencapai _skill_ **Blacksmith** dengan level yang cukup tinggi." tegurnya.

.

—gerakanku terhenti.

.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku melakukannya sekarang?" tanyaku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

.

" **Tamahagane** milikmu akan langsung hancur berkeping-keping." jawabnya dengan nada datar.

.

.

.

"Apa?!" Item senilai 5.000 ryo akan hancur berkeping-keping?! Oh, sial. Sepertinya aku memang harus menaikkan level **Blacksmith-** ku terlebih dulu. Tapi. . .

.

"Terimakasih atas infonya, setidaknya sekarang aku sudah mengetahui hal krusial seperti ini." ucapku.

.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku juga tidak menyangka kamu akan mengetahui hal itu." balasnya. Aku mengangguk paham, aku pun menonaktifkan **Blacksmith's Mode** , membuat peralatan yang tadi diperlukan untuk membuat senjata menghilang, kembali masuk ke dalam _inventory_ milikku.

.

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa mengatakan. Setiap senjata yang kamu buat, bisa kamu jual kembali padaku. Untuk level 1, aku akan menghargainya 5.500 ryo." ucapannya kali ini membuatku membatu. K-kenapa dia baru bilang hal seperti itu sekarang?!

.

Tapi, ini bisa menjadi bisnis yang bagus untukku. Khukhukhu.

Sebuah ikon surat kecil muncul di hadapanku, membuatku menekannya.

-oOo-

Dari: Asuna

 _Naruto, kamu sedang ada di mana?_

-oOo-

Oh iya, janjiku dengan Asuna. Aku pun melihat jam di Menu-ku yang menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 55 menit. Aku pun membalas agar kita ketemuan di Akademi. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah satu **item yang dipajang**.

.

"Bisakah aku membeli **itu**?" tanyaku pada Luke.

.

"Tentu saja, harganya. . . ."

V

V

V

V

V V V

V

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **A/N : CURHATT!**

 **Saya membaca lebih dari 20 artikel untuk membuat chapter ini, karena saya ingin mengedepankan konsep realitas dalam fic saya. Jujur aja, bener-bener bikin pusing! Ditambah sekarang saya memang lagi sakit.**

 **.**

 **Tapi sebisa mungkin saya membuat fic ini dengan bahasa yang ringan, sehingga kalian bisa menikmati alur cerita yang saya buat. Oke, seperti yang saya tulis di awal, fic ini mengedepankan REALITAS. Seperti Wolfsbane, Amalgamasi, itu benar-benar ada. Kalian bisa cek di go*gle.**

 **.**

 **Dan kemarin-kemarin juga ada yang mempertanyakan, apakah fic ini hanya akan menampilkan cerita di dalam game? Awalnya saya berpikir, ya. Tapi kemudian saya berubah pikiran. Kalian pernah nonton Anime SAO kan? Pernah terlintas nggak di benak kalian PERBEDAAN antara SAO Season 1 dengan SAO Season 2?**

 **.**

 **Saya langsung kasihtahu deh, karena percuma aja main tebak-tebakan, saya yakin kalian nggak akan jawab, seperti chapter-chapter kemarin. SAO 1 merupakan GAME KEMATIAN. Sudah tahu ya? Itu memerangkap ribuan player selama DUA TAHUN**. **Sudah jelas, player tidak bisa log-out dan TIDAK ADA pembersihan data server/update/maintance.**

 **.**

 **Di sini, saya memilih membuat yang lebih logis. Jadi, akan ada maintance/update di fic ini, itu sebabnya di atas saya membuat scene Naruto di duta, mungkin reader juga tidak memperhatikan chapter pertama, Naruto di sini tinggal di Shizuoka, saya juga sudah mencari artikel di SAO wikia untuk melihat profil pemain SAO lainnya, seperti Asuna, dll.**

 **o**

 **Saatnya membalas review, untuk Mukti, maaf saya baru membaca review kamu, di sini Naruto akan saya buat Solo Player, yah, untuk party/team, akan ada seiring pengenalan karakter-karakter baru, di chapter ini terjawab kan? Pertama kali Naruto akan berparty dengan Asuna.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Seneal, hmm, di chapter ini sudah terjawab ya? Nantinya akan ada item-item legendaris. Saya masih mencari data-datanya untuk senjata-senjata legendaris di Jepang. Kalau untuk sharingan, byakugan, etc. tidak akan ada dalam fic ini, karena kalau ada, Basic Stats jadi nggak berguna. Masing-masing kelas evo? Saya ragu akan pertanyaan kamu, maksudnya Evolusi masing-masing kelas petarung? Kalau iya, akan terungkap nanti. Untuk sementara, chapter kemarin sudah menjelaskan evolusi Knight sampai tingkat akhir kan? Sabar ya. . .**

 **.**

 **Dan untuk Hatsuki. . . . duh, namanya panjang banget. Saya panggil Anita aja deh ya. Terimakasih karena udah ngetik review yang panjang untuk saya. Oke, saya bahas satu-satu. Untuk Flamel, maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi saya nggak pernah baca/nonton serial Harry Potter secara full. Nama Flamel saya ambil dari tokoh game RPG yang ada di hp saya. Untuk pertarungan, kemungkinan masih 2-3 chapter lagi. Karena di sini saya mau menjelaskan bentuk fic ini. Seperti dalam chapter kali ini. Seperti yang saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya, untuk romance itu masih lama. Saya BUKAN penulis yang membuat alur tokoh ini dengan mudah mengatakan cinta.**

 **.**

 **Dan untuk ibiki, saya tidak melihat adanya kesalahan jika Naruto dipasangkan dengan Asuna, tapi hal ini masih lama. Saya mau fokus untuk membuat bentuk cerita ini dulu. Maaf jika mengecewakan kamu.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review. Chapter baru sudah terbit, jadi untuk yang baru baca, silahkan tulis review kamu. Dan untuk yang sudah pernah me-review, silahkan berikan review lagi di chapter ini. Karena dengan review kalian SANGAT BERPENGARUH untuk kecepatan update. Jadi, nggak perlu ditanya "update kapan" . Cukup review, beri komentar kamu. Tanyakan jika ada pertanyaan. Saya akan terpacu untuk membalas review kamu dengan menulis chapter baru. Sekian dari saya, Patih Alam, izin mengundurkan diri dari hadapanmu.**


	6. Party!

Rasanya **naif** jika aku **hanya** membicarakan **sisi negatif** dari bermain _game_ ini. Ya. Pola hidupku memang jadi kurang baik, namun aku selalu mengimbangi diri dengan olahraga setiap pagi, meditasi, dan menyanggupi **permintaan terakhir** Ayah.

o

Ayahku merupakan seorang **Iaidoka** (atlet seni beladiri tradisional Jepang yang menggunakan katana), juga seorang yang memegang tingkatan _**yuudansha 4/Dan-4**_ (pemegang sabuk hitam level 4 dari 8 level) dalam **Aikido.** Orang-orang yang pernah menjadi lawan Ayah di turnamen memberi Ayah julukan _**Kiiroi Senkou**_ **. Karena mereka mengatakan,** pola serangan Ayah yang acak (sulit dibaca) membuat lawan kalah telak dalam waktu singkat.

o

Ayah mewariskan tekadnya padaku, sejak berumur 8 tahun aku telah diajarkan dasar-dasar ilmu pedang dan teknik bela diri klasik, seperti **Juujutsu** (teknik defensif), **Karate** (teknik tangan kosong), **Jodo** (Ilmu tongkat), dan **Kyudo** (Ilmu memanah). Ayah selalu mengingatkan, untuk menjadi seorang **Iaidoka** yang baik, harus selalu mempelajari hal lain( **bukan hanya terpaku pada teknik pedang** ).

o

Sebelum kematiannya, Ayah berpesan untuk meneruskan latihanku ke level **Iaido.** Namun, ketika Ibu meninggal, keadaan berubah. Aku harus _pontang-panting_ bersama keempat saudaraku untuk mengurus keperluan hidup, membuatku terpaksa menunda keinginan Ayah.

o

Hingga usaha toko mulai stabil kembali, saat itu usiaku 21 tahun, aku menemukan kabar baik, bahwa berlatih **Iaido** memang hanya diperbolehkan untuk 21 tahun ke atas. Pas seusiaku. Reaksiku? tentu saja senang. Namun aku tidak langsung mengunjungi **Dojo** untuk mendaftar pelatihan, melainkan aku **memperdalam** lagi apa yang pernah diajarkan Ayah. Berlatih dan berlatih lagi.

o

Lalu hubungannya dengan _game_ ini? Yah, sejak kemunculan berita akan hadirnya _game_ **VR** bertemakan **Iaido** dan **Aikido** (seni bertarung klasik) setahun yang lalu, ketika umurku 23 tahun, barulah aku memantapkan diri untuk mendaftar di beberapa **Dojo** terdekat. Tujuannya? Hmm, aku merasa agar tidak ada kecanggungan ketika bermain dengan pedang sungguhan nantinya.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CrossOver**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **in**

 **Art Of Life**

 **( Seni Kehidupan )**

 **By :** **Patih Alam**

* * *

 **A/N : Nah, pasti kalian bingung sama bait-bait di atas, saya langsung to-the-point yang berhubungan dengan** _ **game**_ **ini aja ya. Dari beberapa artikel yang saya baca, Kenjutsu dan Kendo adalah DASAR dari Iaido.**

 **o**

 **Maksudnya? Kenjutsu adalah seni bela diri yang menggunakan pedang kayu(bokken), sedangkan Kendo adalah seni bela diri yang lebih** _ **sport**_ **, yaitu menggunakan pedang bambu(shinai). Dan Iaido, adalah seni bela diri menggunakan pedang sungguhan(Katana). Oke, selamat membaca!**

 **o**

10 November 2022

Desa Daun, Konohagakure

.

Sebuah ikon surat kecil muncul di hadapanku, membuatku menekannya.

-oOo-

Dari: Asuna

 _Naruto, kamu sedang ada di mana?_

-oOo-

Oh iya, janjiku dengan Asuna. Kulihat jam di Menu-ku menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 55 menit. Aku pun membalas agar kita ketemuan di Akademi. Sebelum pergi, aku menoleh ke arah satu **item yang dipajang**.

.

"Bisakah aku membeli **itu**?" tanyaku pada Luke.

.

"Tentu saja, harganya. . . ."

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

Dari jauh kulihat Asuna berada di depan gerbang Akademi. Astaga, dia menungguku sambil berdiri? Mana penampilannya aneh pula, kenapa harus pakai jubah bertudung di dekat jalan begitu? Hmm, ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku lekas menghampirinya.

.

"Hai, pagi Asuna. Maaf aku terlambat." sapaku dengan menepuk bahunya, namun sepertinya hal itu membuatnya kaget. Melamun kah?

.

"Eh? p-pagi Naruto. Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga baru sampai di sini tadi."

.

"Tetap saja, aku jadi _nggak_ enak hati. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kamu sebagai ganti maafku?"

.

"Ehh, tidak usah. Salahku juga yang datang duluan ke sini. Tapi melihat kamu sudah _on_ , makanya aku langsung mengirim pesan."

.

"Ohh, begitu. Aku _online_ dari jam 8 sih, rencananya biar aku yang nunggu kamu, tahunya gagal."

.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi berangkat sekarang 'kan?"

.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin _mampir_ dulu ke **Ichiraku Ramen** , _gimana_?" tanyaku

.

"Boleh, tapi untuk apa?"

.

"Yah, pastinya aku ingin makan dulu _dong_ "

.

"Hah? Bukannya makan di dalam _game_ ini, _nggak_ ada gunanya?"

.

" _No, of course not_. Kamu salah, Asuna. Makan di dalam _game_ ini memang tidak membuat kita kenyang di dunia nyata. Tapi, di dunia virtual, makan berfungsi untuk memaksimalkan **Basic Stats** yang kita miliki." Ia malah terlihat bingung dengan penjelasanku.

.

"Begini, **Basic Stats** itu kan ada 5, dan di setiap status itu terdapat poin, nah, poin-poin ini akan berfungsi secara optimal jika diimbangi dengan asupan makanan. Seperti contoh, **Dexterity** (kelincahan), tubuhmu akan bergerak lebih gesit dan cekatan." terangku.

.

"Maksudmu, makan di dalam _game_ ini juga berfungsi layaknya makan di dunia nyata?"

.

"Begitulah." balasku. Kulihat ia malah menundukkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya semakin tertutup oleh tudung yang ia kenakan.

.

"Hm? Kamu kenapa, Asuna?" Ia terdiam sejenak, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kata-kataku tadi ada yang salah?

.

"Tidak, aku pikir, aku selalu ketinggalan informasi darimu." ujarnya lemah. Gawat, dia malah jadi _down_ gara-gara kalimatku.

.

"Ehh, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagian, itu cuma informasi kecil kok." Ia tidak bergeming. Aduh! rasanya aku mau menepuk jidat. Sebelum situasinya bertambah suram, aku menggamit tangan kirinya untuk pergi ke **Ichiraku Ramen**.

o

 **Ichiraku's Ramen**

o

Aku membuka tirai sederhana yang menutupi kedai ini, dan semerbak aroma kaldu langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku. Hmm~ benar-benar menggugah selera.

o

Kedai ramen ini sudah menjadi langgananku sejak pertama kali bermain _game_ , tepatnya setelah aku mendapat pemasukan rutin dengan menjalani _Daily Quests_. Aku menoleh, mendapati Asuna berada di sisi kiriku. Dan barulah aku menyadari sesuatu.

.

'Ah, sial! Aku _nggak_ bisa makan banyak deh, bisa malu nanti kalo dilihat Asuna.' rutukku dalam hati. Mengingat selera makanku yang tergolong **abnormal** , aku tidak bisa melakukannya di depan umum. Makanya aku pergi ke kedai ini hanya di jam-jam tertentu yang sepi pengunjung.

.

'Sabaarr, sabar. Aku harus bisa _jaim_ dikit. Apalagi di depan dia.' dengan berat hati, aku memilih menjaga harga diriku. Hiks, maafkan daku, perut... Kuhembuskan nafas tidak ikhlas.

.

Aku melihat Asuna, kali ini ia telah membuka tudung kepalanya, tampaknya ia sudah baikan.

.

"Asuna, kamu mau pesan apa?" Ia melihat ke arah papan di dinding yang berisi daftar menu.

.

"Aku Miso Ramen saja" ucapnya pelan.

.

"Paman, aku pesan ramen jumb—maksudku, ramen biasa ekstra pedas satu, dan miso ramennya satu." hampirkelepasan! Fuhh.

o

Muncul sebuah notifikasi di hadapanku, seperti biasa. **Jika kita melakukan transaksi, selalu ada layar yang menampilkan logo telapak tangan dan jumlah uang yang harus dibayar.** Aku menempelkan tanganku untuk mengkonfirmasi.

-oOo-

 _ **[ PAID SUCCESS ]**_

 _._

' _ **[Standard Bowl] Hot Spicy Ramen x1 350 ryo**_ _'_

 _._

' _ **[Standard Bowl] Miso Ramen x1 250 ryo**_ _'_

 _._

' _ **Ryo -600. Total uang yang dimiliki saat ini = 102.900 ryo.'**_

-oOo-

Aku menatap hampa pada semangkuk kecil ramen yang kini tersaji di hadapanku. _Segini_ sih _nggak_ bakalan cukup. Padahal, _game_ ini merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk makan banyak tanpa harus khawatir akan kekenyangan. Yah, **lidah berfungsi dengan baik di sini, tapi tidak dengan perut.**

o

Aku menoleh ke arah Asuna yang sedang membelah sumpitnya, ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat... Aku pun mengambil sumpit yang terletak di dalam wadah khusus.

.

"Ittadakimasu"

.

.

.

Selesai makan, aku hendak beranjak langsung dari tempat duduk. **Namun aku mendapati ikon kecil berbentuk sebuah bendera di hadapanku.**

.

'Bendera Quest?' aku sudah tidak asing lagi dengan ikon ini, karena seringnya menjalankan Quest dari NPC di desa, aku pun menekan ikon tersebut.

.

'Teuchi's Requests?' Kalau tidak salah, Teuchi adalah nama paman pemilik kedai ini. Aku pun melihat ke arah sang paman yang wajahnya seperti ditekuk. **Cara mendapatkan Quest dari NPC adalah dengan melakukan interaksi dengan NPC tersebut terlebih dulu.** Oke.

.

"Paman, tidak biasanya melihat paman berekspresi seperti itu. Ada apa?" aku langsung bertanya _to-the-point_ , membuatnya menoleh ke arahku.

.

"Oh, Naruto. Aku hanya berpikir untuk membuat resep baru di kedai ini." ucapannya jelas membuatku langsung antusias. Ya iyalah. **Resep baru berarti ramen rasa baru kan?** Hmm~

.

"Ehh? bukankah itu bagus?" aku tidak mengerti, terus kenapa dia murung?

.

"Yah, kamu benar. Tapi ada satu bahan yang kuperlukan dan bahan itu tidak bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah." Oh, resep rahasia ya? Ini benar-benar menarik.

.

"Memangnya bahan apa yang paman perlukan?"

.

"Namanya **Shiitake Mushroom** (Jamur Hioko) **dan** **jamur ini** **hanya tumbuh di Hutan Kematian**." Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Asuna yang rupanya juga sedang memandangku.

.

"Bagaimana, Asuna?" aku meminta persetujuannya. Karena bagaimanapun dia yang menjadi pemanduku nanti.

.

"Menarik." Asuna mengangguk setuju.

.

"Kalian ingin melakukannya?" tanya Teuchi yang melihat gerak-gerik kami.

.

"Ya, kebetulan kami memang berencana ke Hutan Kematian setelah ini, Paman." balasku.

.

"Oh! Kebetulan sekali! Kalau begitu bawakan aku yang banyak ya."

-oOo-

 **Quest Diterima!**

 **Teuchi's Request**

Pergilah ke Hutan Kematian dan kembali ke Teuchi di Kedai Ramen dengan membawakan **Shiitake Mushroom** (Jamur Hioko)

 **Shiitake Mushroom** (0/100)

-oOo-

'Gulp, s-seratus j-jamur?!' aku benar-benar terkejut dengan jumlahnya. Tidak, tidak. . aku tidak boleh mengeluh. Ini demi makanan para dewa! Yap, aku harus semangat!

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

Kini kami telah sampai di depan Hutan Kematian, dan sepertinya aku lupa satu hal.

.

"Asuna, kita belum ber- _party_ kan?" Ia tampak kikuk, sepertinya kita sama-sama lupa. Dia pun langsung mengakses jendela menu miliknya.

-oOo-

 **[ Asuna ]** mengundangmu untuk bergabung ke dalam _party_.

[Terima] / [Abaikan]

-oOo-

Aku menerimanya.

-oOo-

 **[ Naruto ]** telah bergabung ke dalam _party_!

Kini setiap **EXP** dan **Ryo** yang didapatkan, akan terbagi rata dengan rekan _party_ -mu!

-oOo-

"Jadi sebaiknya kita lewat mana dulu nih?"

.

"Kurasa rute yang lebih aman dari bagian kiri, selanjutnya memutar ke kanan." Oke.

.

" **[Fight Mode]"** dari udara muncul partikel-partikel kecil bercahaya yang kemudian menyelimuti tubuhku, sebelum berganti dengan armor. Aku tertawa dalam hati ketika melirik Asuna yang kini terkejut.

-oOo-

 _ **Luke's Shop**_

 _ **o**_

" _Bisakah aku membeli_ _ **itu**_ _?" tanyaku pada Luke, sambil menunjuk ke arah_ _ **Jubah Bertudung**_ _yang dipajang menggunakan boneka manekin._

 _._

" _Tentu saja, harganya_ _ **1.000 ryo**_ _" Jendela penuh ikon warna tampil di hadapanku. Namun tab_ _ **'warna gelap'**_ _-lah yang kutuju, karena aku tidak menyukai warna-warna terang. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada warna_ _ **merah gelap (maroon)**_ _._

-oOo-

"Hm? Kamu kenapa, Asuna?" dengan polos aku bertanya.

.

"I-itu, kenapa kamu memakai jubah yang sama sepertiku?" ia menunjuk ke arahku yang mengenakan jubah dengan warna serupa sepertinya.

.

"Ohh, sebagai rekan tim yang baik, aku merasa harus menyesuaikan diri 'kan?" balasku dengan nada berat yang dibuat-buat, sebelum kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam Hutan Kematian.

.

"H-hei! Tunggu!"

o

Setelah beberapa meter masuk ke dalam hutan, aku menemukan sebuah jamur payung berwarna kecoklatan, jamur itu tumbuh di permukaan batang kayu dari pohon mati yang sudah melapuk. Tapi, dalam **pandanganku** jamur ini mengeluarkan **pendar cahaya berwarna hijau terang.**

o

Lekas aku menghampiri, dan menekan ruang hampa di depan jamur tersebut.

-oOo-

 **Shiitake Mushroom**

 **Material's Item**

 **(Quest's Item)**

-oOo-

'Oh, jadi jamur ini. .' tapi. . .kok _gampang_ _banget_ ditemuinnya ya?

.

"Narutoo" aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Asuna berlari menghampiriku, sebelum kemudian ia menunduk, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Tudung kepalanya telah tersampir ke belakang, membuat surai panjangnya yang berwarna oranye terlihat indah di mataku.

Ia lebih cantik bila seperti itu, tapi. . . kenapa ia selalu menyembunyikannya?

.

"Ada apa, Asuna?" dengan tenang aku membalas.

.

"K-kamu. . ." ia masih mengatur nafas.

.

"Aku?"

.

"K-kamu. . ."

.

"Iya, aku kenapa?"

.

"Kamu. . ." Aku mulai _geregetan_ sama sikapnya.

.

"Ganteng? Iya, aku tahu kok, makasih" Ia mendengus dan berjalan ke arahku. Gulp, firasatku kok jadi _nggak_ enak ya?

.

Ia memegang—ralat, mencengkram—bagian depan dari jubahku dengan erat.

.

"Kamu jalannya kecepetan, bodoohh!" Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuhku begitu keras, hingga kepalaku ikut terguncang ke sana-ke mari.

.

"H-he-hentikan, A-asuna" K-kepalaku pusing.

.

"Aku ini pemandumu! tapi kenapa kamu _malah ninggalin_ aku?!"

.

"A-aku _nggak_ s-sengaja, l-lepas. ."

.

" _Nggak_ mau! Minta maaf dulu _nggak_?!"

.

"I-iya, a-aku m-minta maaf" tubuhku oleng sesaat setelah Asuna berhenti. Cepat-cepat aku mengendalikan diri sambil memegang kepalaku yang masih terasa pening. Kulihat ia menatapku kesal sambil bersidekap.

.

"Hei? Aku sudah minta maaf kan?" Ia malah mendengus sambil membuang muka. Membuatku keringat jatuh. Terserah _deh_. Aku membalik badanku untuk memetik jamur yang tadi telah kutemukan.

.

.

.

"Naruto. Jadi itu jamur yang kita cari?" Ia bertanya padaku dengan. . .nada normal? hah? cepat sekali _mood_ -nya berubah?! Aku yang masih kesal karena perlakuannya tadi berniat mengacuhkannya. Tapi. . . sepertinya aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Hmm, masih dengan posisi membelakanginya, aku bersidekap di depan dada.

.

"Huh" aku membuang muka ke arah lain, balas dendam.

.

"Ohhh, begitu. Ya sudah, aku pulang. ." Aku yakin dia pasti bercanda. Makanya aku tidak bergeming dari posisiku.

.

1 menit. . .

.

2 menit. . .

.

Kok sepi ya? Aku memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dariku. Eehh?! Dia serius! Gawat!

.

"Asuna! Tunggu. .!" aku berlari mengejar. Mungkin karena suara tapak kakiku yang terdengar, dia jadi ikut-ikutan lari. _Oalaahhh_ , _asem juga nih_ _cewek_.

o

o

o

o

o

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

'Heh' aku menyeringai sambil mengatur nafasku yang masih memburu. Untuk ukuran wanita, dia lumayan juga. Tapi tetap saja, hukum alam sudah jelas menunjukkan, bahwa pria itu pasti lebih unggul staminanya dibandingkan lawan jenis. Aku melihat Asuna terduduk tak jauh dari posisiku saat ini. Ia juga terlihat masih mengatur nafas.

o

 _Aku berlari mengejarnya, posisi Asuna yang sudah cukup jauh membuatku kesulitan, namun aku beruntung memiliki langkah kaki yang lebar. Jadi tak butuh waktu lama, aku berhasil memangkas jarakku dengannya, tapi. . . aku bingung bagaimana cara menghentikan dia, kalau kudorong? Nanti jatuh. Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain._

 _._

 _Hup!_

 _._

" _H-hwaaaa!" ia berteriak kaget ketika aku menangkap pinggangnya dan mengangkat badannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas bahu kiriku, sambil berputar._

 _._

" _T-turunkan aku, Naruto!" ia berucap sambil memukul-mukul tanganku yang melingkar di lututnya. Membuatku tertawa._

 _._

" _Ampun nggak? Hm?"_

 _._

" _I-iya. A-ampun!"_

 _._

" _Hm? Apa? Nggak kedengeran" aku menggodanya_

 _._

" _A-aku bilang, ampuunn... Turunin nggak?" ia kembali memukuli lenganku._

 _._

" _Janji nggak mau kabur lagi?" aku masih memutar-mutarnya di udara._

 _._

" _I-iya, aku janji!" Aku pun menurunkannya perlahan sebelum kemudian melepaskannya dan mengambil jarak darinya. Tubuhnya oleng sesaat, membuatnya jatuh terduduk._

o

Aku tertawa dalam hati mengingat peristiwa tadi. Hahaha. Hmm, aku menoleh ke arah sekitar, mendapati diriku dan Asuna kembali ke tempat semula, yah... pintu masuk hutan ini.

o

Kulirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 40 menit. Sudah setengah jam lebih, dan kami belum sampai kemanapun. Dasar, dia pakai acara kabur-kaburan segala _sih_.

.

"Asuna, ini sudah hampir jam 10, tapi kita belum memulai apapun. Maksudku, jika kamu ada kepentingan lain di _duta_ , kita bisa menunda _hunting_ ini di lain waktu." aku mencoba mengingatkannya. Namun ia menggeleng.

.

" _Nggak,_ hari ini aku libur. Jadi hari ini aku bisa bersantai di rumah seharian penuh."

.

"Hmm, begitu.." libur? dia masih sekolah? atau kuliah ya?

.

"Mungkin kamu yang ada kesibukan di _duta_?" Asuna bertanya balik padaku.

.

" _Nggak tuh_." . yang kupikirkan adalah toko yang kini dikelola dengan baik oleh saudara-saudaraku. Kami terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum aku beranjak bangkit dari tempatku duduk, dan menghampirinya.

.

"Jadi? Lanjut?" aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya, hendak membantunya bangkit.

.

"Ya" Asuna menyambut uluran tanganku.

* * *

 **o**

 **✩ Art Of Life ✩**

 **o**

* * *

Kami berjalan dalam hening, sesekali aku memetik tanaman **material** dan juga jamur yang menjadi _Quest_ kami. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang ganjil.

.

"Asuna, bukannya ini aneh? Hutan ini terlalu sepi dibanding kemarin" bagaimana tidak? kami berjalan di dalam Hutan Kematian dan sudah cukup jauh, seharusnya ada satu-dua hewan yang menghadang perjalanan, tapi ini nihil.

.

"Mungkin karena _party_ lain juga lagi _hunting_ di sini, tadi sewaktu kamu _ninggalin_ aku. Aku sempat berpapasan dengan salah satu dari mereka."

.

"Ohh, berarti tadi bukan karena jalanku _kecepetan_ kan? kamunya aja yang _ngobrol_ sama mereka."

.

"Siapa yang _ngobrol_? Aku _cuma_ mengamati kemana arah mereka pergi. Tapi sewaktu berbalik, aku sudah _nggak nemuin_ kamu di manapun." Hmm, begitu.

.

"Bicara soal _party_ , ini pertama kalinya buatku _lho_ , Asuna. Jadi, mungkin nanti akan sedikit merepotkanmu."

.

"Sama kok, ini juga pengalaman pertamaku. Tapi aku pernah membaca dari buku panduan _game_ ini, perbedaan _party_ dengan _solo_ hanyalah soal _timing_ menyerang."

.

"Maksudmu **switch**?" aku juga sudah membaca buku panduan itu sebelum bermain _game_ ini.

.

"Yap, **switch adalah aba-aba yang ditujukan pada rekan** _ **party**_ **apabila kita ingin bergantian menyerang**." terangnya

.

"Dan **untuk mengecoh lawan dengan serangan kejutan.** " aku menambahkan. Okelah, untuk teori sepertinya kami sudah memahaminya. Tapi, belum tentu kami bisa melakukannya. Terlebih, aku sangsi Asuna memiliki kemampuan bertarung. Yah, dia memang sudah menjadi **Black Knight**. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, bagiku dia tetaplah **seorang wanita**.

o

o

o

" **gRRAauu"**

.

?!

.

Aku menoleh ke arah Asuna yang juga memandang ke arahku.

.

"Menurutmu suara apa itu, Asuna?"

.

"Mirip srigala, tapi yang ini suaranya lebih besar lagi."

.

"Lebih baik kita ke sana untuk memastikan." ia mengangguk. Kami pun pergi ke arah jam 3, tempat yang menurut kami merupakan asal suara tadi terdengar.

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

"I-itu. ." aku melihat **'Sang Raja Hutan'** sedang bertarung dengan seorang _player_ berperawakan tinggi-besar dan berkepala botak, ia mengenakan pakaian Jounin berwarna hijau gelap dengan **GreatAxe** sebagai senjatanya. Namun yang menarik perhatianku adalah singa tersebut.

o

Berbeda dari singa pada umumnya, yang satu ini memiliki dua taring yang begitu panjang hingga keluar dari rahangnya. Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, setiap kali sang _player_ mengayunkan kapak besarnya, singa ini menahannya dengan taring tersebut. Ugh, itu _nggak ngilu_ apa ya?

o

Tontonan usai ketika aku melihat pria tersebut mulai kewalahan. Aku dan Asuna saling berpandangan. Dia jelas butuh bantuan! Kami pun memutuskan untuk berlari ke arahnya, setelah sebelumnya membuka tudung kepala terlebih dulu.

o

Dia terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran kami yang berada di dekatnya. Seakan memanfaatkan keadaan, singa itu menyerang dengan kaki depannya. Namun—

.

BUAGH!

.

—pria itu menyadarinya, ia langsung memutar kapak dan menghantam langsung rahang bawah Sang Raja Hutan dengan punggung senjatanya, membuat hewan itu terpelanting cukup jauh.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" dengan nada dingin dan kedua matanya menyipit, menatap kami curiga.

.

"K-kami melihatmu kewalahan, sudah jelas kami ingin membantumu!" Asuna menjawab. Pria itu terlihat tak percaya. Ia hendak membalas—

.

" **GRRAAauu"** pandangan kami teralih oleh suara tersebut. Nampaknya singa itu sudah mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya.

.

"Tidak usah membantuku. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ia hendak maju—

.

"Tunggu!" aku melihat ke bar darah hewan itu yang baru berkurang sedikit. Dengan cekatan kukeluarkan **botol segilima pipih berisi cairan ungu dengan manik-manik emas**.

.

"Kemarikan senjatamu." Ia menatap bingung, namun tanpa bertanya lagi, ia langsung menyodorkan kapaknya ke arahku. Aku pun menuang setetes cairan dari botol ini ke mata kapaknya. Membuat seluruh permukaan senjatanya bersinar terang, sebelum kemudian menjadi normal kembali, dan muncul layar notifikasi di hadapannya.

.

"I-ini?!" ia terkejut setelah membaca efek cairan yang baru saja kuteteskan di senjatanya.

.

"Kalau kamu tidak ingin dibantu kami, setidaknya lawan dengan **itu.** " aku berujar singkat sambil berbalik arah. Aku sudah malas berurusan dengan orang yang malah mencurigai niat baik orang lain. Aku menoleh ke samping kiri.

.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Asuna" raut wajah Asuna terlihat bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mengikutiku juga pergi dari tempat ini.

o

o

o

"Hei, Naruto, yang tadi itu apa?" setelah berjalan cukup jauh dalam diam, Asuna bertanya padaku.

.

"Itu. . ." aku hendak menjawab, namun kuurungkan karena merasakan hawa aneh di sekitar sini, kuamati baik-baik sekelilingku, di mana hanya ada pepohonan lebat.

.

'Atas!' aku langsung mendongak. Benar saja! 5 ekor. . . kucing? menerjang dengan melompat dari atas cabang pohon ke arah kami. Refleks kukeluarkan katana dari pinggangku.

.

Slassh!

Slaash!

Slassh!

Slaash!

Slash!

.

Dengan cepat aku mengitari Asuna dan menebas dari berbagai arah. Cukup satu tebasan, satu-persatu dari mereka langsung pecah, menjadi kepingan cahaya.

.

"I-itu kucing?" Asuna terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan menyerang kami.

.

"Bukan, fisiknya setara dengan anjing dewasa. Kalau tidak salah, namanya **Lynx**." aku kembali menyarungkan katana milikku.

.

"Hewan itu sebenarnya lemah, tapi juga berbahaya. Ia biasa mengincar dari atas pohon dengan menerkam leher mangsanya." lanjutku.

.

" **GRRroAa"**

.

Bagus. Kali ini apa lagi? Aku dan Asuna saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. Sebelum kemudian berlari menuju arah jam 6, asal suara tersebut.

o

Kami melihat seorang pria berpakaian Jounin berwarna biru gelap, bersenjatakan Katana di tangan kanan, dan perisai di tangan kirinya. Ia sedang melawan **3 ekor Black** Bear, entah kenapa aku merasakan _deja vu._

.

"Naruto, ayo bantu dia." Asuna langsung maju ke depan, hendak berlari namun kuhentikan dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu dia butuh bantuan kita?" aku mengingat pria yang sebelumnya saja begitu.

.

"Kamu bicara apa?! Sudah jelas pertarungan itu tidak seimbang!" seru Asuna. Aku menghela nafas. Kukeluarkan lagi botol **Wolfsbane** dari _inventory_.

.

"Oke, sebelumnya gunakan ini di senjatamu." Ia mengeluarkan Rapier miliknya karena sudah tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan. Tampaknya ia juga penasaran. Oh, aku lupa tadi belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

"Ini merupakan cairan efek." aku langsung meneteskan isi dari botol itu ke bilah senjata miliknya. Seperti biasa, senjata itu langsung bercahaya dan muncul notif di hadapan Asuna.

.

"I-ini?!"

.

"Cairan ekstrak dari bunga yang kemarin membuatmu terkena efek **stun**." terangku tanpa menunggu pertanyaannya. Harusnya _sih_ aku berterimakasih pada Asuna, karena dia-lah aku menemukan _item_ langkaini. Hmm, mungkin nanti aku akan memberikannya sesuatu sebagai **hadiah**.

.

"Jadi ini alasanmu memetik setiap tumbuhan di perjalanan kita?" dadaku berdesir mendengar kata **'kita'** dari bibirnya. Uh. Rasanya aku ingin menjentikkan jariku sambil bersenandung _'I have a pen, i have pine—_ **STOP!** Sadaar, sadarr Naru. Fiuh.

.

"Hmm, mungkin." balasku. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa bukan sembarang tanaman yang kupetik, tapi biarlah, lebih baik diam.

.

"Bukan saatnya kita berbincang _begini_. Kita harus segera membantunya 'kan?" aku meneteskan cairan **Wolfsbane** lagi, kali ini pada bilah senjataku. Jujur, sejak kemarin aku mendapatkannya, sama sekali belum pernah kugunakan untuk menyerang musuh. Jadi, inilah saatnya aku mencobanya juga.

-oOo-

 **Item Detected : Wolfsbane's Effect**

 **.**

 **Reduces Enemies's Attack : -10 percents**

 **Chance to Makes Stun's Effect : +20 percents (10 seconds)**

 **Enemies will get Poisoned Status (their Health Points will decreased slowly)**

 **Effect Lasts in : 15 Minutes**

 _[ Benda Terdeteksi : Efek Racun Srigala_

 _Mengurangi daya serang lawan : -10 persen_

 _Peluang untuk membuat lawan terkena efek 'tidak bisa bergerak' : +20 persen (selama 10 detik)_

 _Lawan akan terkena Status Terkena Racun (Bar Darah mereka akan berkurang perlahan)_

 _Efek berakhir dalam : 15 menit ]_

-oOo-

"Ayo!" kami pun berlari ke arah medan pertempuran. Asuna mengincar beruang hitam yang ada di sisi kiri, kalau begitu aku yang sebelah kanan.

.

Memanfaatkan situasi dimana ketiga beruang itu masih terfokus pada satu lawannya.

.

Slasshh!

.

" **GRRrOAa!"**

.

Aku berhasil mendaratkan satu serangan, kulihat bar darah beruang yang kulawan berkurang dan terus berkurang secara perlahan, dan di sampingnya terdapat ikon tengkorak. Persis seperti apa yang dialami Asuna kemarin.

.

Slassh!

Slashh!

Slaash!

.

Kuayunkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke arahnya. Hingga kaki, leher, kepala beruang itu penuh luka sayatan berwarna **merah menyala** , **yang berfungsi sebagai pengganti darah dalam** _ **game**_ **ini.**

.

Ia tidak bergerak sesaat, efek **stun** kah? Ini kesempatanku!

.

" **Firestorm!"** gumamku pelan.

.

Slassh! Aku mendaratkan luka yang memanjang hingga ke bagian belakang beruang tersebut.

.

" **GrrOAa"**

.

Beruang itu berbalik arah, mungkin bermaksud menyerangku balik. Namun aku sudah tidak ada di belakangnya!

.

"Heeyaaaa!" dari atas langit aku menerjang dengan mengayunkan katana-ku yang kini terselimuti api.

.

 **Blaaarrr!**

.

Dampak serangan ini ternyata cukup luas, karena area sekitarnya pun ikut terbakar. Aku melompat mundur.

.

" **Grroa"** Duaarr!

.

Aku menyarungkan kembali katana-ku yang telah kembali normal, tepat ketika beruang tersebut mengaum dan pecah menjadi kepingan cahaya.

-oOo-

 **-Result-**

 **Exp : 143**

 **Ryo : 89**

 **Items : 0**

-oOo-

o

Aku menoleh ke arah Asuna, ia terlihat masih berhadap-hadapan dengan **Black Bear** , dia butuh bantuan _nggak_ ya?

o

Asuna pun maju menyerang sang beruang, ia menghunuskan rapier-nya bertubi-tubi dengan gerakan kilat, sebelum berpindah posisi dan kembali melakukan hal serupa. Hmm, tipe **Dexterity** ya? _damage_ -nya tidak terlalu seberapa tapi ia mampu mendaratkan serangan kritikal dengan cara begitu.

o

Satu bulan ini, aku juga melatih **Dexterity**. Berbeda dengan Asuna yang menggunakannya untuk menyerang, aku hanya menggunakannya untuk _**Dash**_ (menghempaskan tubuh ke depan, sehingga mampu berlari lebih cepat)

.

" **GRROAA"**

.

Kulihat beruang itu nampaknya marah, ia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan menyerang Asuna dengan kaki depannya. Gawat! Dia tidak sempat menghindar! Waktu yang bisa digunakan untuk mundur, _malah_ untuk terkejut dan _nggak_ bergeming dari tempatnya.

.

 _ **Dash!**_

.

TRANGG

.

Aku menahan serangan kaki depannya dengan katana yang kugenggam menggunakan kedua tangan, tenaganya benar-benar kuat!

o

Aku bertahan dengan posisiku, sebelum kemudian aku berhasil menghempaskannya ke belakang!

o

Slassh!

Slaash!

Slashh!

.

Kupergunakan kesempatan itu untuk menebasnya dari bawah hingga atas, sebelum melompat mundur.

.

"Asuna! **Switch!** "

.

" **Katana Chaser!"** seru Asuna, rupanya ia langsung memilih menggunakan _skill_. Seketika area di sekelilingku menghitam, hanya ada aku, Asuna, pria yang tak jauh dari kami, dan dua beruang hitam itu.

o

Aku melihat Rapier yang digunakan Asuna perlahan melebur menjadi ratusan kelopak bunga yang melayang ke udara. Waktu seakan melambat ketika ratusan kelopak bunga tersebut mulai menyerang, mengitari kedua hewan itu dan mencabik-cabik seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

.

" **GRroOaa" "GRAaa"** Duarr!

.

Beruang hitam yang dilawan Asuna pun meledak, berubah menjadi kepingan cahaya. Katana-nya juga telah kembali utuh. **Tunggu**. Tadi nama _skill_ -nya. . . **Katana Chaser**? Itu 'kan opsi _skill_ yang tidak kupilih. Yah, karena aku lebih memilih **Firestorm** yang ternyata cuma _normal skill_ , hmm... Berarti benar dugaanku, kedua _skill_ ini merupakan _skill_ area.

o

Kini tersisa beruang terakhir, membuat pria ini seakan berada di atas angin. Setiap serangan yang diayunkannya berhasil mengenai tubuh sang hewan. Tak butuh waktu lama, karena bar darah beruang itu sebelumnya sudah mencapai merah karena _skill_ Asuna.

.

Duarrr!

.

Dan beruang itu pun musnah. Yah, kurasa sudah selesai, aku pun berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

.

"Tunggu!"

.

Seseorang memanggilku, yang dapat kupastikan adalah pria itu. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, ia berlari menghampiri kami.

.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku." ia tersenyum ramah. Aku mengangguk ringan, berkata itu bukanlah masalah. Rupanya dia tidak seperti pria sebelumnya. Asuna pun ikut tersenyum.

o

Kami saling berkenalan. Dari situ kutahu namanya adalah **Diabel**. Dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang mengerjakan _Quest_ untuk kenaikan kelas petarung menjadi **Black Knight**. Aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Asuna pun mengatakan kami sedang ber- _party_ untuk _hunting_ di hutan ini.

o

Diabel bercerita bahwa ia juga datang ke hutan ini bersama seorang temannya, namun karena menjalani _Quest_ kenaikan kelas petarung yang berbeda, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri-sendiri.

.

"Diabell!" seseorang berseru dari kejauhan, tapi nampaknya aku familar dengan suara ini. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati pria berperawakan tinggi-besar dari kejauhan sedang berjalan kemari. Huh, pria yang sebelumnya?! Kenapa dunia ini kecil _banget_ , _sih_.

.

"Asuna, ayo kita pergi." aku sungkan bertemu dengannya. Kami pun hendak beranjak pergi. Namun—

.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana? dia itu teman yang kuceritakan tadi." Diabel menahan kami, sial! Kalau begini, orang itu sudah pasti menyadari keberadaan kami di sini.

.

"Hei! Tunggu!" tuhkan.

o

Dia terlihat mengatur nafasnya setelah berhasil menghampiri kami bertiga. Aku menatapnya malas, ia juga sepertinya menyadari arti tatapanku.

.

"M-maafkan aku, sikapku tadi memang sedikit keterlaluan, tapi kumohon mengertilah. . ." Diabel menatap rekannya bingung.

.

"Aku bersikap seperti itu karena sudah berjam-jam menunggu _respawn_ dari **Sabre-Teeth Lion,** yang menjadi _Quest_ -ku untuk kenaikan tingkat **. .** " berjam-jam katanya?! jangan bercanda! setiap hewan di sini hanya membutuhkan 15 menit untuk 1x _respawn._ Aku hendak berkata begitu, namun ia memberi isyarat tangan agar aku tidak menyela ucapannya.

.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu yang ada di pikiranmu, setiap hewan di sini memang hanya membutuhkan 15 menit untuk _respawn,_ tapi, setiap kali aku hampir mengalahkan singa itu, selalu ada _player_ lain yang tiba-tiba datang untuk membunuhnya terlebih dulu." penjelasannya membuatku tertegun, maksudnya dia. . . ' _disampahin'_ ya? Aku tahu, hal itu memang menjengkelkan ketika sudah bertarung dan hampir mengalahkan lawan, tapi tiba-tiba ada _player_ lain yang _nyampah_ , membunuh duluan target kita, akhirnya dia mendapat EXP dan _item_ yang seharusnya kita dapatkan.

.

"Terus kenapa kamu tidak melawan?" aku melunak setelah mendengar alasannya.

.

"Dengan apa? mereka selalu datang ber- _party,_ makanya ketika kalian datang, aku berpikir kalian tak ada bedanya." wajar sih, kalau dia menilai seperti itu. Aku menghela nafas. . .

.

"Tadi pun sama, ketika aku hampir mengalahkan singa itu, 3 orang _player_ datang, langsung berlari hendak menghabisi singa itu, membuatku benar-benar marah. Aku langsung menerjang mereka, tak perduli lagi masalah aku akan menang atau kalah, tapi ternyata aku berhasil memukul mundur dengan menyisakan setengah dari bar darah mereka."

.

"Tujuanku hanya memberi peringatan, agar mereka tidak menggangguku. Tapi. . . **efek senjata yang kamu berikan ini benar-benar mengerikan.** Mereka seperti terkena **stun** , dan darah mereka terus berkurang hingga nol" lanjutnya.

.

"Dengan kata lain, akhirnya kamu membunuh mereka?" tanyaku memastikan. Ia mengangguk lemah, sepertinya ia menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi, hal itu **pantas** didapatkan oleh _player_ yang suka **nyampah**.

.

"Namaku Naruto, dan ini rekanku, Asuna. Tujuan kami dari awal hanya ingin _hunting_ di sini." aku mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

.

"Namaku **Agil** , dan ini rekanku **Diabel** , sepertinya kalian telah mengenalnya." ia tersenyum sambil menjabat tanganku.

.

"Yah, mereka juga yang membantuku mengalahkan **Black Bear**." ujar Diabel.

.

"Benarkah? Tapi bukannya itu—"

.

"Tidak, mereka tidak mengambil mangsaku, Agil. Karena tadi aku dikepung oleh 3 beruang hitam, mereka menghabisi 2 beruang, dan sisanya diserahkan untukku." sela Diabel, seakan tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan rekannya.

.

"Tapi dari tadi kalian membicarakan **efek senjata** , apa itu?" Diabel menatap Agil, Agil menatapku, membuat mereka berdua kini menatapku penasaran, 'keringat jatuh' mengalir di pelipisku.

.

"Efek senjata berasal dari sejenis cairan yang mampu menambahkan kemampuan khusus pada senjata kalian. Cairan itu didapatkan Naruto dari—"

.

"— _ **hidden quest**_ " cepat-cepat aku menyela ucapan Asuna, ia menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan bertanya, namun aku berusaha tidak berkontak mata dengannya. Kuharap ia mengerti maksudku.

"Whoaa, kau berhasil mendapatkan misi khusus? Bagaimana caranya?" Diabel bertanya dengan antusias. Tapi aku sendiri mengatakan tidak mengerti, karena tiba-tiba aku bertemu NPC sewaktu berkeliling desa yang memberikanku misi itu. Tentu saja semuanya bohong. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan pada mereka—yang menurutku masih orang asing—kenyataan sesungguhnya.

.

"Oh ya, Agil. Kamu mengatakan **Sabre-Teeth Lion** adalah quest untuk kenaikan kelas petarung. Dari senjatamu, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kamu adalah **Warrior**. Kalau boleh kutahu, apakah perubahan dari kelasmu itu?" tanyaku, alih-alih berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

.

"Ya, kamu benar. Hmm, _Quest_ yang kujalani saat ini adalah perubahan untuk menjadi **Swordsman,** level 15. Kalau tidak salah, evolusi selanjutnya itu **Expert Gladiator** di level 45, dan **True Destroyer** di level 135." balas Agil.

.

"Oh, begitu." berarti intinya **setiap kelas memiliki** _ **Quest**_ **yang berbeda untuk kenaikan tingkat** ya.

.

"Kalian berdua sudah menjadi **Black Knight**?" Diabel bertanya padaku dan Asuna.

.

"Hmm, sepertinya Asuna sudah menjadi **Black Knight** , aku _sih_ masih **Knight** biasa." jawabku, bohong.

.

"Kenapa kamu belum menjadi **Black Knight** , Naruto?" kali ini Asuna yang bertanya padaku. Aku tersenyum.

.

"Sedari awal aku memang tidak tertarik dengan kelas petarung, aku hanya ingin menikmati _game_ ini layaknya kehidupan di _duta_."

.

"Aku sependapat dengan Naruto, aku juga ingin menikmati _game_ ini dengan membangun sebuah toko." pengakuan Agil membuat Diabel terkejut.

.

"Hee, begitukah? Tapi aku tidak sepertimu, Agil, aku ingin berpetualang ke seluruh desa yang ada di _game_ ini."

.

"Oh, kedengarannya menarik juga. Tapi, bukankah untuk berpetualang kamu harus memperkuat diri terlebih dulu? Kau tahu kan, kemungkinan musuh di luar desa lebih sulit, terlebih jika ada **PK.** "

.

" **PK** ya, kukira untuk saat ini mereka belum ada. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Menaikkan level di _game_ ini saja sudah begitu sulit." balasku.

.

"Apa itu **PK**?" tanya Asuna.

.

" **PK** merupakan singkatan dari **Player's Killer** , pemain yang membunuh pemain lain untuk kesenangan. Jadi, apakah cuma aku di sini yang tertarik untuk menguak misteri di **Monumen** itu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Diabel lesu, aku langsung melirik ke arah Asuna.

.

"Sepertinya tidak, Asuna juga ingin pergi ke **Monumen** itu, Diabel."

.

"Oh ya? benarkah itu Asuna?" tanya Diabel antusias. Namun anehnya, kulihat Asuna tidak menunjukkan keantusiasan yang sama seperti waktu pertama kali kita bertemu.

.

"Yah, kurasa aku harus menjadi kuat dulu untuk bisa ke sana." Asuna tersenyum, Diabel semakin antusias bertanya hal-hal lain, aku dan Agil hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya.

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

Kami ber-empat pun berpisah karena masih ada urusan masing-masing. Mereka pasti ingin ke Akademi untuk evolusi kelas. Sedangkan aku dan Asuna kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menyusuri Hutan Kematian.

o

Tidak banyak hewan berkeliaran yang menghadang perjalanan kami, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Agil, beberapa _party_ juga sedang _hunting_ di hutan ini, entah itu untuk evolusi kelas, atau sekedar _leveling_.

o

Jadi, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kami menyusuri seluruh area hutan. _Quest_ dari paman Teuchi sudah selesai, juga aku mendapatkan beberapa **Material Item** baru, dan. . . beberapa tangkai **Wolfsbane**. Khukhukhukhu.

o

"Oh ya, Asuna. Terimakasih kamu sudah bersedia meluangkan waktumu hari ini untuk membantuku."

.

"Yah, sama-sama Naruto. Aku juga menikmati _hunting_ kita hari ini." **serr~** , 'I have a pen, i have pine—Argh'. Kami pun terdiam beberapa saat.

.

"Naruto. ."

.

"Hm?"

.

"Yang tadi, sewaktu kamu menjawab pertanyaan mereka soal **Wolfsbane** , kenapa kamu berbohong?"

.

"Hmm, bagaimanapun juga mereka itu orang asing, Asuna. Makanya aku tidak terlalu berterus terang pada mereka."

.

"Oh. ."

.

"Kamu sendiri?" tanyaku balik

.

"Maksudmu?"

.

"Sewaktu Diabel bertanya padamu, kamu terlihat tidak antusias, padahal kamu juga ingin ke **Monumen** itu kan?"

.

"Soal itu. . entah kenapa semangatku kendur lagi, terlebih setelah mendengar kata-katamu. Seakan aku juga ingin menjadi sepertimu, menikmati _game_ ini." aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Asuna.

.

"Kalau begitu pas. ." ucapku ambigu.

.

"Maksudnya?"

.

"Aku membaca artikel, untuk _update_ bulan depan nanti akan ada fitur hobi."

.

"Fitur hobi? Apa itu?"

.

"Aku menyebutnya seperti itu karena akan tersedia klub-klub untuk para _player_ yang ingin mengembangkan hobi mereka, seperti klub Olahraga, klub Memasak, dan Klub Seni."

.

"Wah, kereen. Terus hobi kamu apa, Naruto?"

.

"Aku sih tertarik untuk ikut klub Memasak dan Seni."

.

"Eh? Memasak? kukira kamu akan ikut klub Olahraga."

.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai olahraga. Karena itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_ untuk laki-laki."

.

"Jadi, kamu bisa memasak?"

.

"Hmm, belum terlalu mahir juga _sih_. Mungkin dari klub ini nanti aku bisa belajar banyak hal. **Karena bagiku, laki-laki keren adalah laki-laki yang pandai memasak,** Asuna **.** "

.

"Setujuu. Mungkin nanti aku bisa mengajarimu banyak hal soal masak."

.

"Hee? Bukannya kamu ingin ke **Monumen** hancur itu?" godaku.

.

"Sudah kubilang aku juga ingin menikmati _game_ ini juga, Na-ru-to." ucap Asuna sambil memberengut, yang _malah_ membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin lucu.

.

"Tapi, bukannya kamu mau berpetualang?"

.

"Yah, memasak kan bisa kulakukan sambil berpetualang. Tidak hanya terpaku di satu tempat. **Lagipula klub-klub ini nantinya akan ada di lima desa besar**." aku melihat Asuna yang sepertinya terlihat kecewa. Ah, tidak. Mungkin cuma perasaanku.

.

"Dan juga. . .aku meragukan kamu bisa masak lho, Asuna" aku memeletkan lidah ke arahnya. Kabuurrr. . .

.

"NA-RU-TOO" dari sudut mataku, kulihat ia langsung mengejar. Hahaha, _gantian_ _deh_. Giliran dia yang menjadi Tom.

o

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

o

"Oh, kau sudah menyelesaikan permintaanku, Naruto?"

-oOo-

 **Teuchi's Request**

Pergilah ke Hutan Kematian dan kembali ke Teuchi di Kedai Ramen dengan membawakan **Shiitake Mushroom** (Jamur Hioko)

 **Shiitake Mushroom** (100/100)

 **Status : Mission Accomplished**

 **Reward(s) : 1.000 ryo + Shiitake Ramen's Coupon (30 days) x2**

-oOo-

Aku melotot tak percaya melihat hadiah yang kudapatkan. K-k-kupon ramen?! 30 hari?! Kuusap pelan kedua mataku, lalu melihat lagi ke arah notifikasi di hadapanku ini. Dan ini benar-benar sungguhan! Yattaa. Eh? aku berdehem sesaat, berusaha bersikap biasa.

.

"Paman, maksudnya kupon ini apa?"

.

"Kau bisa makan satu porsi ramen spesial perhari selama 30 hari ke depan secara gratis, Naruto." Hmm, satu porsi ya? ya sudahlah, tak apa. .

o

Karena aku mendapatkan dua kupon, aku memberikannya ke Asuna satu, bagaimanapun juga dialah yang membantuku untuk menyelesaikan _Quest_ ini.

V

V

V

V V V

V

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **A/N : Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, seperti yang kalian baca, chapter ini 80% berisi percakapan ringan. Berbeda dari chapter kemarin yang fokus ke alur dan padatnya kalimat. Saya masih kesulitan memainkan karakter lain biar dapet jatah peran yang seimbang (nggak sekedar jadi figuran). Jadi, maaf kalau masih amburadul ya..**

 **.**

 **Di sini saya memperjelas lagi cara mendapatkan quest adalah dengan membuka 'bendera quest'. Ini berdasarkan anime resminya, SAO. Jadi, dengan berpetualang ke daerah baru, akan memaksimalkan potensi untuk mendapatkan quest dari NPC.**

 **.**

 **Oke, apa ada sesuatu yang masih kurang jelas? Selain Zona Aman, Zona Netral, Zona Bahaya, ini akan diulas nanti di chapter depan. Hmm, ada 3 author senior juga yang datang berkunjung ke fic abal ini, Vin Diesel D. Newgate, demorarion, dan Searfont Graffity. Maaf karena penulisan saya yang masih kurang bagus ya, tapi terimakasih sudah mau meninggalkan jejak kritikan yang membangun. Saatnya balas ripiu~**

 **o**

 **Di sini ada 2 komentar menarik dari Guest, salah satunya nebak game yang dapat item satu set, itu dari Elswor*, hmm, saya pernah main game ini, tapi nggak inget pernah dapat item satu set, karena saya ambil fitur ini dan juga fitur Peace/Fight Mode dari RF.**

 **.**

 **Komentar dari Guest yang kedua, kasih saran kalo dapet item legendary, dapetinnya dengan cara logis, jangan asal hoki, hahaha. Menarik, gan. Saya sih setuju, tapi sebagai gamer, faktor hoki dan usaha keras itu perbandingannya 50:50, alias seimbang. Tapi saya usahakan agar jadi logis kok, thanks sarannya ya.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Monkey D. Levi, pair belakangan, masih jauh, di sini Naruto akan pergi berpetualang. Terjawab di chapter ini. Untuk nemureru ryu, thanks ya. Untuk riddler37, tokoh-tokoh lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Gingga Mahardika, wah, panjang nih review-nya. Mantap! Oke, kalo bagi saya sih sulit gan. Terkadang ada author yang imajinasinya luar biasa, tapi dia nggak bisa menggambarkan pikirannya melalui kata-kata. Jadi perasaannya nggak sampai ke reader, alias rancu. Jadi, di sini saya berusaha seimbangin dengan kalimat-kalimat ringan yang semoga nggak bikin reader bingung.**

 **.**

 **Saya penasaran dengan Novel/Manga LMS, sewaktu baca ini saya langsung browsing, tapi sepertinya karena manga jadul, kebanyakan server sdh not found, hmm. Thanks ya sudah me-review.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Gunther69, terimakasih sudah berminat dgn fic abal ini, saya usahakan update ya, kalo discon atau nggak. Yah. . . umur nggak ada yang tahu gan, begitu juga author-author lama yang entah pada kemana sekarang. Tenang aja, saya selalu ketik kelanjutan fic ini di sela-sela kesibukan kok, paling nggak seminggu sdh update, dikarenakan review kalian yang sangat membangun, saya membuat fic ini dalam 2 hari, 3 harinya saya pergunakan untuk cari referensi.**

 **.**

 **Saya ulas lagi dari pertanyaan demorarion, fic ini bertemakan AIKIDO dan IAIDO, jadinya nggak ada sihir, biar seimbang dengan kelas petarung yang lain. Untuk Seneal, mungkin chapter kali ini mengecewakanmu, maaf ya, karena saya mau menekankan lagi apa yang sudah diketik di chapter-chapter kemarin.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Anita, hmm. Memang Naru baka ya? Menurut saya nggak tuh, kalo Naruto bodoh, nggak mungkin dia bisa belajar jurus seribu bayangan dalam 1 malam, itu jurus terlarang lho. Untuk Searfont, hmm, saya sudah bahas lewat PM ya, di sini tidak menekankan level.**

 **.**

 **Dan untuk Vin Diesel D. Newgate, agak gerah baca review kamu nih, bisa nebak alurnya ya? Hmm, setelah baca chapter ini gimana? Masih bisa nebak nggak? :D , saya kasih SPOILER deh. .**

 **.**

 **Naruto jadi penyelamat dunia? Bosan. Di sini Naruto akan jadi PLAYER's KILLER. Seperti yang dikatakan Sinon di SAO 2, jadi PK itu ada tujuan dan kesenangannya sendiri.**

 **o**

 **Oke, terimakasih buat yang sudah me-review. Chapter baru sudah di-update, jadi untuk yang baru baca, silahkan tinggalkan jejakmu dengan review. Dan untuk yang sudah pernah baca, kasih komentar kamu tentang chapter ini. Sekian dari saya, Patih Alam, izin mengundurkan diri dari hadapanmu.**


	7. New Year's Event!

**Saya** _ **udah**_ _ **browsing**_ **sampai jenuh tapi sama sekali** _ **nggak nemuin**_ **satupun rincian fisik dari karakter-karakter yang** _ **udah**_ **dimunculin kemarin. Jadi, maaf.. sepertinya saya harus** _ **ngarang**_ **sendiri.**

 **o**

 **Tapi,** _ **nggak**_ **sembarang** _ **ngarang**_ **kok, saya akan menggunakan rumus fisik ideal. Yaitu : (tinggi badan) – 110 = (berat badan). Contoh, orang yang memiliki tinggi 170cm, maka berat idealnya adalah 60kg. Kalo kurang dari 60, berarti kurus, begitu juga sebaliknya.**

 **o**

 **Saya juga menekankan lagi kata 'Author!Naru' yang ada di** _ **summary**_ **, jadi tinggi Naruto menyesuaikan dengan saya. Jangan protes yah XD . Saya memang** _ **agak**_ **kurus sih, tapi tetep** _ **ganteng**_ **kok XD. Oke, langsung** _ **aja**_ **. .**

 **o**

✩ **PERBEDAAN FISIK KARAKTER ✩**

 **o**

 **Agil**

 **tinggi = 189 cm, berat = 86 kg (atletis)**

o

 **Asuna**

 **tinggi = 168 cm, berat = 57 kg**

o

 **Diabel**

 **tinggi = 171 cm, berat = 62 kg**

o

 **Naruto**

 **tinggi = 182 cm, berat = 67 kg**

 **-oOo-**

Selama satu bulan terakhir ini, aku fokus untuk melatih _skill_ **Blacksmith**. Nyatanya, tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Jika _skill_ **Farming** membutuhkan 1 bulan lebih untuk mencapai **level 11** , lain halnya dengan _skill_ **Blacksmith** milikku yang saat ini baru **level 7.**

o

Karena _nggak_ sabar, aku langsung _nekat_ melakukan proses **amalgamasi**. . . . . Bisa ditebak, hasilnya **Tamahagane** milikku langsung hancur dan satu botol **Wolfsbane** jadi terbuang sia-sia.

o

Aarghh... Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kapaann aku bisa _bikin_ senjataku sendiri?!

o

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CrossOver**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **in**

 **Art Of Life**

 **By : Patih Alam**

* * *

 **A/N : Saya akan memulai menggambarkan penampilan karakter, hmm. Untuk wanita dalam fic** _ **game**_ **ini, tidak ada yang menggunakan 'rok mini' / 'celana panas', karena saya kurang suka yang seperti itu. Terlebih untuk Asuna, saya suka pakaiannya yang di SAO 2, warna putih bermotif biru itu, tahu kan? Nah, bawahannya aja yang diganti.**

 **o**

 **Saya sudah mengecek hari-hari nasional di Jepang, dan bersyukur ternyata yang 'banyak' itu adalah hari peringatan yang berkenaaan dengan keyakinan/agama. Di sini saya tidak akan menyinggung soal agama, jadi APAPUN yang berkaitan dengan agama akan saya tiadakan. Contoh, kalian pada tahu kan lambang guild Knight Of Blood di SAO? Nah, nanti saya akan coba ganti desainnya.**

 **o**

27 Desember 2022

Shizuoka, Chubu

.

Sekarang telah memasuki minggu terakhir di penghujung tahun. Padatnya arus lalu lintas sudah pasti menjadi hal yang lazim, karena aktivitas masyarakat kota yang ingin _mudik,_ atau sekedar berekreasi bersama keluarganya.

o

Bicara soal rekreasi, di prefektur Shizuoka—tempatku tinggal—terdapat beberapa lokasi yang bisa dijadikan tujuan, salah satunya adalah air terjun. Jepang merupakan negara yang memiliki cukup banyak air terjun. Di prefektur ini saja terdapat 5 lokasi wisata air terjun yang 3 di antaranya termasuk ke dalam jajaran _Japan's Top 100 Waterfalls!_

o

Lalu aku? hmm, aku tidak tertarik untuk pergi kemanapun. _Palingan_ nanti _cuma_ _ngadain_ pesta kecil di rumah sama saudara-saudaraku. Oh iya, sejak memasuki bulan Desember, toko kami yang biasanya buka sampai jam 8 malam, kini hanya buka sampai jam 5 sore. **Dan lusa, kami akan menutup toko hingga tanggal 3 Januari.** Yah, hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi masyarakat Jepang untuk menyambut tahun baru.

o

Meski jam buka-nya diperpendek, aku bersyukur toko buku ini tidak sepi pelanggan, _malah_ semakin ramai. Karena mereka, orang-orang 'baru' yang mungkin sedang berwisata di prefektur ini, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang begitu modis dan rapi.

o

Tak heran lapangan parkir yang tersedia juga selalu penuh dengan berbagai macam kendaraan **dalam dua minggu terakhir**. Hmm, sepertinya nanti aku harus memperlebar ruang parkirnya lagi.

o

Tapi, masalahnya tidak ada lagi lahan kosong untukku memperluas, karena sebelah kanan dan kiri sudah _mentok_ dengan toko lain. . .

o

Tunggu. Kalau tidak salah, persis di seberang jalan depan tokoku ada bangunan kumuh yang tidak terpakai lagi _'kan?_ kira-kira mau dijual _nggak_ ya? Oh, lagian. . .apa uang tabunganku cukup?

o

Hmm, aku harus mendiskusikannya dulu dengan saudara-saudaraku.

o

o

o

Seperti biasa, hari ini aku bangun tidur jam 4 pagi. Rutinitasku? Cuci muka sejenak, sebelum berolahraga santai mengitari wilayah sekitar tempatku tinggal.

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

Setelah selesai berolahraga, aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Oh iya, aku baru ingat hari ini juga merupakan giliran jadwalku beres-beres. Hmm, sebaiknya itu kukerjakan nanti saja. Karena sekarang aku harus _bikin_ sarapan dulu. Oke, pertama-tama, aku mulai dengan menanak nasi.

o

Sebelum kemudian membuka kulkas untuk melihat bahan-bahan apa saja yang tersedia. Ada. . . wortel, daging sapi dan saus tiram? Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat 15 menit. Sepertinya aku bisa membuat sesuatu.

o

Kukeluarkan bahan-bahan itu dari kulkas, juga rempah-rempah yang sekiranya kuperlukan dari dalam lemari khusus ke atas meja dapur.

Haluskan 8 siung bawang putih dan 4 ruas jahe. Dan masukkan ke dalam mangkuk yang cukup lebar.

o

Hmm, selanjutnya campurkan 6 sdm kecap asin, 6 sdm gula pasir, 5 sdm saus tiram, 4 sdm kecap manis, 3 sdt merica, dan 4 sdt bubuk lada hitam ke dalam mangkuk barusan. Kemudian? Aku menoleh ke arah sebungkus plastik yang berisi daging mentah. Sebenarnya, daging ini sudah bersih, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencucinya ulang 'kan?

o

Setelah itu, kuiris tipis-tipis daging ini, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk yang telah berisi bumbu-bumbu tadi. Diamkan berapa menit ya? Hmm, mungkin sekitar 20-30 menit. Lekas kunyalakan kompor dan memanaskan wajan yang berisi sedikit minyak sayur.

o

Sambil menunggu, aku mulai memotong-motong wortel hingga seukuran batang korek api, dan bawang bombay. Tumis _deh!_ lalu masukkan daging yang sudah direndam campuran bumbu tadi ke dalam wajan. Hmm, harumnya~ Aku mengaduknya sampai matang.

o

Kusajikan di atas piring. Dan. . . **Beef Teriyaki** ala **Chef Naruto** siap dihidangkan! Hehe.

Nah, aku juga sudah lapar, saatnya makan. . .

o

o

o

Selesai makan, seperti biasa langsung kucuci semua peralatan yang kotor. Dan. . . jam berapa sekarang? Ah, sudah jam 6 ternyata. Karena hari ini aku yang beres-beres rumah, sebaiknya kuantarkan makanan ini ke toko agar mereka tidak usah repot _bolak-balik_ ke sini.

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

Untungnya sewaktu aku _balik_ ke toko tadi, belum ada yang bangun, jadi aku bisa menaruh makanan itu di meja depan pintu kamar mereka.

Hmm, sekarang aku sudah kembali ke rumah. Saatnya bersih-bersih~ **Krek**. Arghh! Pinggangku! Aduh. . .Pinggangku!

o

Aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak ketika pinggangku terasa sakit. Bukan, ini bukan encok atau semacamnya. Aku ini masih muda, _bung!_ Enak _aja_. Mungkin hanya sekedar salah urat, akibat salah posisi setelah tadi banyak bergerak.

o

Selang beberapa menit, barulah aku mulai menyapu, dilanjutkan mengepel seluruh bagian rumah. Hmm~ lelahnya.

Dan sekarang aku sedang bersantai di teras depan rumah, sambil menikmati secangkir teh _oolong_ hangat yang tadi kubuat.

o

o

o

Pandanganku menyapu ke halaman depan, halaman yang dulu dipergunakan untukku berlatih bersama ayah. Hingga mataku tertuju pada sebuah papan target yang telah usang tergeletak begitu saja tak jauh dari posisiku saat ini.

o

Lekas kuhampiri dan kugenggam papan tersebut. Dan. . . sekelebat ingatan melintas dalam kepalaku.

Saat di mana Ayah sedang memanah, dengan menggunakan anak panah asli. Kuingat waktu itu Ayah berhasil memanah tepat di tengah dari papan ini, hebatnya lagi sewaktu anak panah kedua dilesatkan, hasilnya juga menancap tepat di titik tengah, membelah bilah kayu anak panah pertama!

o

Sekarang di mana ya anak panah itu? Dulu ketika aku masih kecil, Ayah selalu menaruh anak panah asli di tempat yang tinggi, sengaja agar aku tidak bisa menggapainya. Jadi aku hanya menggunakan anak panah kayu yang ujungnya agak diruncingkan ketika berlatih memanah. Ah, tunggu. Sepertinya aku ingat di mana Ayah menyimpannya. Dengan tergesa aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah sebelumnya kuhabiskan teh-ku.

o

Aku kembali keluar membawa busur dan beberapa anak panah yang dulu Ayah sering gunakan, sekarang sudah begitu usang, tapi sepertinya masih cukup kuat. Aku memasang papan target di batang kayu yang terletak di halaman. Sebelum mengambil jarak diagonal (halaman ini luasnya 8x9 meter, jadi untuk mengambil jarak lebih jauh, harus dengan posisi miring) sekitar 15 meter dari papan target.

o

Mengambil satu anak panah, dan merentangkannya di busurku. Hal yang perlu diperhatikan ketika memanah adalah mengatur nafas dan konsentrasi. Bidik. . . . lepas. .

.

Slashh!

.

Takk!

.

Kh! Sial! padahal aku sudah membidiknya tepat di tengah, tapi hasilnya malah menancap di lingkaran ketiga dari titik 'merah'. **Aku harus berlatih memanah lagi dari sekarang!**

o

o

o

Hari ini aku bisa bersantai di _duta_ karena _game_ VR yang biasa kumainkan— **Art Of Life** —sedang melakukan update/maintance selama **1 hari penuh** **alias 24 jam**. Hmm, wajar sih, karena _game_ **MMO** biasa saja membutuhkan 5 – 7 jam untuk satu kali **maintance**.

o

Terus sekarang mau _ngapain_ lagi ya? Kembali ke toko? Tidak, tidak. Mereka pasti _ngerti_ kalau aku capek. Hehe, lebih baik aku bersantai di sini. Ya, itu ide bagus, aku pun langsung beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, membaringkan tubuhku di sofa panjang yang terletak di ruang tamu. Ahh, nikmatnya~

o

Aku mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang sedari tadi berada dalam saku celanaku, hmm. Benda berbentuk persegi panjang tipis dengan ukuran layar 5 inch ini kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku sedang jalan-jalan ke **Gotemba Premium Outlets.**

o

Kulihat ada beberapa notifikasi yang salah satu di antaranya adalah dari komunitas **Art Of Life,** yah. . . komunitas _sosmed_ yang dikhususkan untuk _player-player_ yang bermain _game_ ini, meski begitu. . . isinya belum ada yang penting. . .

o

Kebanyakan hanya berasal dari _noob_ yang bertanya perihal dasar mula bermain _game_ , atau **Basic Skills** , hmm. Aku jadi ingat dengan _skill_ **Blacksmith** yang kufokuskan satu bulan terakhir ini. _Browsing aja deh. ._ Aku ingin lihat pedang-pedang terhebat yang pernah dibuat di dunia.

-oOo-

Hmm, **Masamune,** _nama_ _pedang legendaris ini berasal dari nama orang yang membuatnya;_ _ **Goro Masamune**_ _(1264 – 1343 M). Goro Masamune sejak dulu dikenal sebagai ahli pedang terbaik yang dimiliki Jepang. Pria ini diketahui mampu menempa baja buruk rupa menjadi sebuah pedang cantik rupawan. Pedang Masamune sendiri menurut legenda berwujud sangat menawan. Kilat-kilatnya seolah ia dibuat dari kristal._

-oOo-

'Wow, tapi kurasa hal ini _nggak_ akan bisa berlaku di dalam _game_ '. Karena semakin baik baja yang digunakan, maka semakin baik pula hasilnya. Itu yang dikatakan **Luke** padaku di waktu itu. Dia juga bilang kualitas baja terbaik ada di **Kumogakure.** Yah, **meski aku juga** _ **nggak**_ **terlalu yakin** _ **sih**_ **sama ucapannya.**

.

Tapi. . . keren juga. Bilahnya seolah terbuat dari kristal? Kalimat ini seolah menunjukkan betapa tajamnya pedang itu. Selanjutnya apa lagi ya? Ada **Murasama,** dan juga. . . **Damaskus?**

-oOo-

 _ **Damaskus,**_ _sejarah pernah menulis pedang yang satu ini sanggup memotong sebuah kain sutra yang sengaja dijatuhkan di atas sisi tajamnya. Kala itu_ _ **Lionheart**_ _sampai termangu seperti orang bodoh melihat aksi menakjubkan tersebut._

-oOo-

Aku meneguk ludah. Hanya dengan membaca artikel ini seakan aku bisa membayangkan posisi **Lionheart** ketika melihat hal itu. Ketajamannya setara dengan **pisau bedah** yang menembus kulit layaknya kertas buram! Tapi. . . pisau bedah _kan_ dibuat dengan teknologi masa kini, sedangkan pedang **Damaskus** ini dibuat ratusan tahun silam, kok bisa ya?

-oOo-

 _Namun ternyata pedang pemegang rekor paling tajam di dunia ini dibuat oleh pandai besi biasa di kota Damaskus yang namanya tidak sekalipun diketahui._

-oOo-

Menarik, ini benar-benar menarik. Berarti masih jadi misteri ya? sampai saat ini? Hmm, aku ingin coba mencari artikel penelitian tentang pedang Damaskus. . .

-oOo-

 _Di masa lalu, baja_ _ **Damaskus**_ _sering ditempa untuk menjadi berbagai bentuk senjata dan alat pertahanan (tameng). Ilmu dan teknologi penempaan baja_ _ **Damaskus**_ _ini populer di Timur Tengah sekitar tahun 300 SM hingga 1700 M. Beberapa legenda mengatakan,_ _ **tidak ada senjata apapun**_ _saat itu_ _ **yang mampu**_ _mematahkan pedang berbahan baja_ _ **Damaskus**_ _._

o

 _Namun teknik mengenai cara penempaan baja_ _ **Damaskus**_ _ini telah hilang ditelan zaman, tetapi senjata-senjata yang dibuat dari baja Damaskus masih tersisa cukup banyak di Timur Tengah dan juga Eropa. Hilangnya teknik penempaan baja Damaskus ini kemudian membuat banyak ilmuwan terobsesi untuk dapat membuat material yang serupa kualitasnya._

o

 _Pada tahun 1805, ada sebuah penelitian dari James Stodart, ia berupaya menghasilkan pedang berkualitas seperti baja_ _ **Damaskus**_ _. Dengan memanaskan baja di suhu yang sangat tinggi dan_ _ **mendinginkannya segera**_ _dalam air untuk lebih mengeraskan baja tersebut. Namun, ia justru memperoleh retakan yang cukup banyak di berbagai titik pada permukaan baja yang ditempanya._

o

 _Pada tahun 1985, Sherby dan Wadsworth melakukan penelitian bahwa komposisi karbon yang tinggi menghasilkan titik leleh yang lebih rendah dalam campuran baja. Menurut mereka,_ _ **penempaan pada suhu rendah**_ _sangat penting untuk menghasilkan pola unik yang menjadi ciri khas baja Damaskus._

o

 _Penempaan pada suhu tinggi kemungkinan akan menghilangkan komposisi karbon yang berperan penting dalam memberikan kekuatan mekanik pada baja._

o

Oke, **karbon** dan **penempaan pada suhu rendah**. Lalu, pola unik pada baja **Damaskus**? Hmm, seperti apa itu ya? Apa seperti **Masamune** yang berkilat layaknya kristal?

.

Aku melihat sebuah foto aneh, foto apa ini?

-oOo-

 _Potongan baja Damaskus dari sebilah pedang yang dibuat pada abad ke-16._ _ **Tidak seperti senjata baja Eropa yang biasanya berkilat**_ _, pedang ini menunjukkan tekstur yang kasar dan pola garis-garis acak yang unik._

-oOo-

 _A-apa?!_ I-ini gambar potongan baja? Kok beda dari yang biasanya ya? Benar, polanya garis-garisnya terlihat aneh.

-oOo-

 _Tidak hanya membelah kain sutra yang melayang jatuh, pedang_ _ **Damaskus**_ _ini bahkan mampu dengan mudah memotong pedang musuh dan membelah batu cadas terkeras sekalipun tanpa berkurang ketajamannya._ _ **Namun uniknya, alih-alih kelihatan tajam mengkilat, pedang Damaskus ini justru tampak mengeluarkan pendar berwarna biru pudar.**_

-oOo-

Nah, jadi yang tajam itu. . . yang terlihat _**mengkilat**_ atau yang berwarna _**biru pudar?**_ Hmm. . .

o

o

o

o

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

28 Desember 2022

07:54

o

Welcome to :

✩ **Art Of Life ✩**

o

Ahh, senang rasanya bisa kembali ke dalam _game_ ini. . .

-oOo-

 _Selamat datang kembali!_

 _Menanggapi keluhan dan saran dari para pemain, kami telah melakukan pembaharuan dalam berbagai subjek, apa yang ingin kamu ketahui lebih dulu?_

 _o Klub Ekstrakurikuler o_

 _o Monumen Pencakar Langit o_

 _o Guild o_

 _o Rumah o_

 _o Sistem Pertarungan o_

 _o Sistem Peringkat o_

 _o Titel o_

 _o Toko Avatar o_

 _o Zona Hijau, Kuning, dan Merah o_

-oOo-

Hmm? apa ini? tanpa pikir panjang aku menekan pilihan dari paling atas.

 _ **o Klub Ekstrakurikuler o**_

 _Dunia virtual membuat jarak yang terasa jauh menjadi sangat dekat. Anda bisa berkumpul bersama saudara, teman, atau kerabat untuk saling mengembangkan bakat/talenta yang kalian miliki. Kami telah menyediakan tempat khusus ini yang_ _ **hanya terletak di setiap desa besar.**_

 _Bangunan klub ekstrakurikuler ini terdiri dari 3 lantai, lantai pertama untuk_ _ **Klub Olahraga**_ _, sedangkan lantai kedua dan ketiga adalah_ _ **Klub Seni**_ _dan_ _ **Klub Memasak.**_ _Improve your talents!_

 _o Cek peta untuk melihat lokasi bangunan ini o_

 _o Lanjut ke subjek berikutnya o_

-oOo-

Hmm, menarik. Aku pun menekan opsi 'lanjut. . .'

-oOo-

 _ **o Monumen Pencakar Langit o**_

 _Kami telah melalukan pembaruan dalam Monumen Pencakar Langit, untuk itu dalam jarak radius 100m, monumen ini akan dikelilingi oleh pelindung tipis. Hanya pemain berlevel 45 atau lebih yang mampu masuk untuk menembus penghalang ini._

 _o Lanjut ke subjek berikutnya o_

-oOo-

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah monumen yang menjulang tinggi hingga menembus langit dari tempatku berdiri saat ini. Benar saja, kudapati _barrier_ berwarna **ungu transparan** mengelilingi bangunan tersebut. Hmm, 'lanjut. . .'

-oOo-

 _ **o Guild o**_

 _Bangun persatuan dalam kelompokmu! Ajak teman-temanmu bergabung untuk mendirikan markas fraksimu sendiri!_

 _Keterangan: Untuk membangun sebuah Guild Base (Markas), pemain harus mencapai level 20. Pemain yang membangun Guild Base, secara otomatis akan langsung menjadi Guild Leader (Ketua). Pemain hanya bisa tergabung dalam satu Guild._

 _Tutorial : Untuk mendirikan Guild, kamu hanya perlu mengakses Menu Guild Build A Guild Base. Pastikan kamu harus berada di area seluas 100x100 meter sebelumnya. Area ini akan dikelilingi pagar di sekitarnya. Bangunan yang pertama kali dibuat adalah_ _ **bangunan kosong.**_

o

 _Guild Base terdiri dari 5 level. Kamu akan diberi fitur_ _ **Upgrade**_ _._

 _Level 1 : Bangunan ini hanya berukuran 20x20 meter dengan dikelilingi pagar kayu._

 _Level 2 : Bangunan ini berukuran 40x40 meter dengan dikelilingi dinding batu._

 _Level 3 : Bangunan ini berukuran 50x50 meter dengan 2 lantai. Dikelilingi dinding bata berlapis semen (tembok)._

 _Level 4 : Bangunan ini berukuran 60x60 meter dengan 2 lantai. Dikelilingi dinding seperti level sebelumnya, namun telah diperkuat._

 _Level 5 : Bangunan ini berukuran 70x70 meter dengan 3 lantai. Dikelilingi dinding beton._

o

 _Maksimal anggota yang bisa direkrut :_

 _Level 1 : 20 pemain_

 _Level 2 : 40 pemain_

 _Level 3 : 60 pemain_

 _Level 4 : 80 pemain_

 _Level 5 : 100 pemain_

o

 _o Lanjut ke subjek berikutnya o_

-oOo-

Hmm, guild ya? 'lanjut. . .'

-oOo-

 _ **o Rumah o**_

 _Selain penginapan (Inn), kini para pemain juga bisa membangun rumah pribadi! Berbagai rumah tersebar di seluruh area, baik dalam maupun luar desa. Dengan membeli sebuah rumah, kamu bisa membuat_ _ **Zona Hijau**_ _-mu sendiri!_

 _o Lanjut ke subjek berikutnya_

-oOo-

Aku menoleh ke sekitarku yang memang terdapat berbagai bangunan baru dengan papan bertuliskan 'For Sale' di depannya. Hmm, 'lanjut. . .'

-oOo-

 _ **o Sistem Pertarungan o**_

 _Pemain yang telah terdaftar sebagai petarung, mampu menyerang pemain lain_ _ **tanpa harus**_ _melakukan_ _ **permintaan duel.**_ _Namun mereka tidak akan dapat mencuri apapun, termasuk perlengkapan lawan. Pertarungan seperti ini tidak akan diakumulasikan dalam_ _ **Sistem Peringkat.**_

 _Sedangkan_ _ **pertarungan**_ _yang masuk ke dalam_ _ **Sistem Peringkat**_ _adalah :_

 _o Guild War; Hanya Ketua Guild mampu mendeklarasikan perang dengan Guild lain. Guild War bisa diakses oleh Ketua Guild dalam Menu. Tentukan Guild lawan, jumlah anggota yang berpartisipasi dan arena. Bila permintaan Guild War disetujui oleh pihak lawan, maka Guild War akan dimulai dalam kurun waktu 1 jam._

 _o Duel Battle; Pemain mampu mengirim undangan untuk berduel dengan player lain. Pertarungan ini terbagi menjadi 2 jenis, yaitu_ _ **One Hit K.O**_ _dan_ _ **Overkill**_ _._

 _Dalam_ _ **One Hit K.O**_ _, pemain hanya perlu mendaratkan satu serangan di tubuh lawan untuk menang._

 _Sedangkan dalam_ _ **Overkill**_ _, pemain harus membunuh lawan untuk menang. Dalam hal ini pemain yang kalah tidak akan mati, setelah mode duel berakhir, bar darah pemain yang kalah akan kembali terisi penuh._

 _o Lanjut ke subjek berikutnya o_

-oOo-

Waduh, kasus ini namanya. **Kasus.** **PK** bisa merajalela kalau begini caranya. Tapi. . . untungnya mereka _nggak_ bisa _ngambil_ apapun dari pihak yang kalah. 'lanjut. . .'

-oOo-

 _ **o Sistem Peringkat o**_

 _Sistem Peringkat terbagi menjadi 2 berdasarkan_ _ **Sistem Pertarungan.**_ _Menjadi_ _ **Guild Rank**_ _dan_ _ **Duelist Rank.**_ _Sistem ini akan diakumulasikan setiap bulan, baik pemain maupun Guild yang menempati peringkat pertama akan mendapatkan hadiah menarik._

 _o Lanjut ke subjek berikutnya o_

-oOo-

'lanjut. . .'

-oOo-

 **o Titel o**

 _Titel adalah julukan yang diberikan untuk para pemain yang menekuni suatu bidang, atau mencapai batas tertentu dalam suatu aktivitas/pekerjaan. Titel akan diberikan secara acak dan_ _ **berbeda antara pemain satu dengan pemain lainnya**_ _. Titel akan tampil_ _ **di atas kursor**_ _para pemain, sehingga bisa dilihat secara umum._

 _Catatan : Apabila pemain memiliki lebih dari satu titel, maka ia bisa menggantinya dengan bebas, atau bahkan_ _ **menyembunyikannya**_ _._

 _o Lanjut ke subjek berikutnya o_

-oOo-

Hmm, bisa dibilang ini sebagai medali atas pencapaian seseorang ketika menekuni sesuatu. Boleh juga. . . 'lanjut. . .'

-oOo-

 **o Toko Avatar o**

 _Sesuai namanya, toko ini dibuat untuk melengkapi toko_ _ **Armor**_ _dan_ _ **Senjata**_ _. Bila toko_ _ **Armor**_ _dan_ _ **Senjata**_ _disediakan untuk menawarkan berbagai perlengkapan untuk_ _ **perang**_ _. Lain halnya dengan_ _ **Toko Avatar**_ _, karena toko ini menjual berbagai perlengkapan seperti pakaian sehari-hari atau aksesoris(perhiasan). Selain itu, pemain juga dapat mengganti model dan warna rambut, serta warna mata._

 _o Lanjut ke subjek berikutnya o_

-oOo-

Menarik. Tapi aku lebih menyukai avatarku saat ini yang persis dengan penampilanku di _duta._ 'lanjut. . .'

-oOo-

 _ **o Zona Hijau, Kuning dan Merah o**_

 _ **Zona Hijau,**_ _merupakan daerah aman untuk para pemain, dalam zona ini bar darah milik pemain tidak akan berkurang sedikit pun, meski diserang berkali-kali. Namun pemain tetap bisa_ _ **merasakan sakit**_ _-nya apabila terkena serangan._

 _Ketika pemain 'log-out' dalam zona ini, maka avatar miliknya akan menghilang dan lokasinya akan tersimpan. Sehingga ketika 'log-in' kembali, ia akan muncul dan berada di tempat terakhir ia melakukan 'log-out'._

 _Yang termasuk ke dalam zona ini adalah di setiap desa besar, dan batasnya merupakan dinding pembatas(benteng) setiap desa tersebut._

o

 _ **Zona Kuning,**_ _merupakan daerah netral, dalam zona ini bar darah milik pemain dapat berkurang, bahkan pemain juga dapat terbunuh di sini. Namun, pemain yang terbunuh dalam zona ini dapat bangkit kembali ke salah satu 'desa besar' terdekat setelah_ _ **satu menit.**_

 _Ketika pemain 'log-out', avatar miliknya akan jatuh dan tertinggal di sini. Hal ini sangat berbahaya apabila ditemukan pemain lain yang berniat buruk._

 _Yang termasuk ke dalam zona ini adalah daerah yang masih dalam radius 3 kilometer dari luar desa besar, dan juga desa-desa kecil._

o

 _ **Zona Merah**_ _, merupakan daerah yang berbahaya untuk para pemain. Di zona ini bar darah milik pemain dapat berkurang atau bahkan habis. Dan, pemain yang terbunuh dalam zona ini akan terkena penalti, yaitu tidak bisa 'log-in' selama 3 hari._

 _Yang termasuk ke dalam zona ini adalah daerah yang memiliki radius 6 kilometer dari_ _ **Zona Kuning**_ _, dan di luar perbatasan dari desa kecil._

 _Catatan : pemain akan selalu menerima notifikasi ketika ia pindah zona._

 _o Selesai o_

-oOo-

Hmm, jadi begitu. . .

-oOo-

Selamat! Kamu mendapatkan **Armour Set's Gacha** **x5**

-oOo-

Hah? apa lagi ini? Segera aku membuka _inventory,_ dan mendapati _item_ berbentuk seperti telur dengan warna merah. Aku menekan 'opsi' untuk melihat detailnya.

-oOo-

Selamat Tahun Baru!

Ini merupakan hadiah yang diberikan pada setiap pemain untuk mendapatkan satu setel pakaian secara acak.

Tingkat kualitas barang, terdiri dari :

 **Normal Item** (standar), **Great Item** (lebih baik), **Epic Item** (sangat baik)

o

Tingkat kelangkaan barang, terdiri dari :

 **Common Item** (biasa/umum), **Rare Item** (langka, hanya ada beberapa) **Unique Item** (sangat langka, hanya ada satu-satunya)

-oOo-

Hmm, aku memandang ke sekelilingku, di mana beberapa pemain, baik yang sedang berlalu lalang maupun yang sedang mengobrol, semuanya memakai pakaian yang aneh. Maksudku, tidak seperti sebelumnya, di mana para pemain hanya bisa memakai pakaian standar, atau seragam rompi.

o

Sekarang? Oh, lihatlah mereka. Ada yang menggunakan pakaian layaknya detektif, ada juga yang tampak seperti seorang pangeran, dan sebagian yang lain mengenakan pakaian zirah perang berwarna perak.

.

"Oi, Naruto!" seseorang berseru memanggilku dari kejauhan. Itu Agil dan Diabel.

.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya ketika mereka sudah sampai di dekatku. Namun Diabel _malah_ tertawa kecil.

.

"Apa-apaan pakaianmu itu? Lihat sekitarmu, tidak ada lagi yang berpakaian seperti itu."

.

"Iya _deh_ yang punya pakaian baru. Sombong _banget_ sih." aku menatapnya malas, aku memang masih mengenakan pakaian standar, baju lengan panjang berwarna **biru gelap** dan celana serta sepatu berwarna hitam.

.

"Oh, harus itu" Diabel bersidekap di depan dada. Saat ini ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna **biru gelap** dengan lengan 3/4 , ia juga mengenakan **baju jaring-jaring** berlengan panjang sebagai dalaman, dan celana panjang **berwarna serupa** dengan atasannya. Tidak lupa syal yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh tanah **berwarna merah**. Pakaiannya sama persis seperti **ninja sungguhan**.

.

"Kamu sudah mendapatkannya 'kan Naruto?" kali ini giliran Agil yang bertanya padaku. Ia mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang dengan kerah yang menutupi lehernya. Dilapisi **jas berwarna merah pudar. (A/N: lihat pakaian Toyotomi Hideyoshi dari Sengo*u Basa*a 2)**. Pakaian yang benar-benar pas di tubuh kekarnya.

.

" **Gacha** maksudmu?" aku mencoba menerka maksud dari pertanyaannya. Ia mengangguk.

.

"Sudah, aku mendapatkan 5 buah, tapi aku malas membukanya sekarang. Nanti saja."

.

"Hmm, begitu. Oh, kamu sudah tahu _event_ kali ini?" pertanyaan Agil kali ini membuatku bingung.

.

" _Event_?" bukannya tidak ada _event?_

.

"Kutebak kamu belum membaca _email_ dari administrator ya?" Aku mengangguk. Wajar saja, aku baru _log-in_ beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

"Event kali ini adalah **dungeon**. Ada banyak **portal dimensi** untuk menuju **dungeon yang berbeda-beda** , portal-portal ini tersebar luas di **seluruh daerah** dalam _game_. Tapi lokasinya sendiri dirahasiakan. Kalau beruntung, kamu bisa mendapatkan _equipment_ **Epic-Unique** dari **dungeon** yang berhasil kamu selesaikan." terang Agil. hmm, begitu. .

.

"Lalu sekarang kalian berdua ingin pergi mencari **dungeon** itu?" kali ini aku yang menebak mereka.

.

"Yah, kami ingin menyusuri **Hutan Kematian** dulu _sih_. Kamu mau ikut, Naruto?" tanya Diabel. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

.

"Tidak. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu. Oh iya, **event** kali ini sampai tanggal berapa?"

.

"Kalau tidak salah, sampai tanggal **4 Januari**. Berarti waktunya hanya **satu minggu dari sekarang**." balas Agil.

.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu, Naruto." Diabel menepuk bahuku, kemudian berlalu.

.

"Yah, hati-hati." ucapku, namun sesaat Agil berhenti, ia berdiri tepat di sebelah kananku.

.

" **Portal Dimensi** akan langsung menghilang ketika seseorang berhasil menyelesaikan **dungeon** di dalamnya. Dengan kata lain, satu **dungeon** hanya untuk **satu kali** _ **hunting**_. Jadi, usahakan jangan sampai kehabisan oleh _player_ lain." Ujar Agil sebelum ikut berlalu, pergi menyusul rekannya.

o

Aku kembali berjalan, tujuanku? Hmm, mungkin ke Klub Ekstralurikuler. Dimana ya? Aku langsung mengecek _map_ di Menu. Hmm. . . Di situ rupanya.

o

 **Klub Ekstrakurikuler**

o

Aku terpana melihat bangunan ini, besarnya mungkin 3 kali. . .tidak, mungkin 5 kali lipat dari **Monumen Hokage**. Begitu masuk lantai satu, aku langsung disuguhkan pemandangan berbagai lapangan. Ada beberapa lapangan **futsal** , **tenis,** dan **basket** yang masing-masing diantaranya dibatasi dinding jaring.

o

Beberapa player juga terlihat sedang berolahraga di sana. Dan di setiap sisi ruangan ini terdapat beberapa kursi panjang yang mungkin berfungsi untuk tempat istirahat. Kulihat para _player_ juga sedang bersantai di kursi tersebut, ada yang mengobrol, atau sekedar bercanda dengan rekannya. Ah, di salah satu sudut, kulihat ada NPC yang berjaga di toko yang sepertinya menjual makanan dan minuman ringan. Hmm. . .

o

Aku langsung naik ke lantai 2, ini merupakan klub Seni. Dari yang kulihat, terdapat **Seni Lukis,** dan. . . apa itu? Ada ruangan yang berisi rak-rak buku tinggi berjajar serta kursi dan meja panjang di sebelahnya. Perpustakaan kah? Sepertinya bukan, terdapat beberapa mading juga di sana. Mungkin **Seni Budaya**. Menarik. . .

o

Berbeda dengan lantai sebelumnya, pembatas antara dua klub ini adalah kaca berwarna **biru transparan**. Di salah satu sudut, kulihat ada toko yang sepertinya menjual alat-alat tulis. Dan terdapat beberapa model patung serta bangku-bangku panjang di sepanjang sisi ruangan.

o

Naik lagi ke lantai 3, hmm~ indra penciumanku langsung disambut aroma-aroma sedap. Ah, sudah pasti **Klub Memasak,** aku mempercepat langkah kakiku agar segera sampai di lantai paling atas dari bangunan ini.

o

Sama seperti 2 lantai sebelumnya, aku mendapati kursi panjang di salah satu sisi ruangan, kali ini aku langsung duduk. Capek. Haahh~

o

Aku mengamati ruangan ini, dimana terdapat beberapa meja panjang yang di dalamnya penuh dengan berbagai peralatan masak. Ini mengingatkanku pada acara **Master Koki** di **NHN Channel**. Beberapa _player_ juga terlihat sedang memasak sesuatu. Bisa ditebak, semuanya adalah **perempuan**. Ini membuatku merasa risih di sini, masa' _nggak_ ada laki-laki lain _sih_?

o

Di salah satu sudut ruangan ini terdapat **Konbini** (minimarket) yang sepertinya menjual bahan-bahan untuk dimasak. Hmm...

o

Aku melihat pemain-pemain lain yang sedang menyemangati—mungkin—temannya yang sedang memasak. Hmm, baik di luar maupun di dalam gedung ini, semuanya mengenakan pakaian yang unik(bagiku _sih_ aneh). Lihat saja, ada yang seperti **Mahou Shoujo** , gadis kuil, atau putri-putri kerajaan.

o

Jadi teringat **gacha** milikku. Apa kubuka sekarang _aja_ ya? Penasaran juga...

o

Setelah berdebat cukup lama, antara pikiran dan batin. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membukanya sekarang. Segera kuakses _inventory_ , kudapati telur berwarna merah itu, dan. . .

.

Klik!

-oOo-

Selamat! Kamu mendapatkan **[ Kimono: Kanagashi ]**

Kualitas-Kelangkaan : **Normal-Common Item**

(View It)

-oOo-

Kh! **Normal-Common**. Aku menekan tombol 'View It' dan mendapati sebuah Kimono Kanagashi (santai) berwarna **biru tua** (gelap). Hmm, lumayan. Tapi. . . aku mau yang unik!

.

Klik!

-oOo-

Selamat! Kamu mendapatkan **[ Mysterious Mummy's Set Item ]**

Kualitas-Kelangkaan : **Great-Unique Item**

(View It)

-oOo-

A-apa-apaan ini?! Aku memang meminta barang unik. . . tapi ini. . . ini apa?! Aku melihat kedua lengannya dibalut perban, dan. . . wajahnya. . . wajahnya. . .aku menepuk kepalaku. Hadeh. . . _Nggak_ deh.

.

Klik!

-oOo-

Selamat! Kamu mendapatkan **[ Ascetic's Set Item ]**

Kualitas-Kelangkaan : **Normal-Unique Item**

(View It)

-oOo-

Ini apalagi? Filsuf? atau petapa? Unik sih, pakaian ini hampir mirip dengan **Kimono** , namun yang satu ini dilengkapi **Hakama** berjenis **Umanoribakama** (seperti celana panjang, namun bagian bawahnya melebar).

o

Yah, seperti yang digunakan para atlit beladiri tradisional. Oh, ditambah **topi caping** yang amat lebar, aku bertaruh bila topi ini dikenakan pasti akan menutupi wajah pemakainya. Pakaian ini berwarna **putih** , dan topinya sendiri berwarna **hitam legam**.

.

Klik!

-oOo-

Selamat! Kamu mendapatkan **[ Sagitarius's Golden Cloth ]**

Kualitas-Kelangkaan : **Epic-Unique Item**

(View It)

-oOo-

Wow! **Epic-Unique**?! Dengan antusias aku menekan opsi 'View It'. Namun. . . yang kudapati adalah baju. . . zirah? Argh, aku jelas tidak menyukai lempengan besi _begini_ , karena **aku yakin** akan **sangat berat** jika dipakai nanti. Terlebih aku merupakan pengguna **Dexterity** (kecepatan)

.

Klik!

-oOo-

Selamat! Kamu mendapatkan **[ Winter's Set Item]**

Kualitas-Kelangkaan : **Normal-Rare Item**

(View It)

-oOo-

Hmm? **Winter's Set?** Aku membukanya. . . dan kulihat jaket khas musim dingin berwarna **coklat tua** (gelap) dengan tudung kepala yang dihiasi bulu di sisi luarnya, dipadu bawahan **celana kargo** berwarna **hitam** , dan sepatu **boots** tinggi berwarna serupa. Ditambah sarung tangan yang tebal. Lumayan.

o

Dari 5 pakaian yang kudapat, hanya ada 2 pakaian yang menurutku normal. Haahh~ apa boleh buat.

o

Aku membuka _equipment_ milikku, dan aku disuguhi tampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini terdapat 2 jendela(tab). Tab pertama bertuliskan **[Peace Mode's Equipment]** dan tab kedua adalah **[Fight Mode's Equipment].** Hmm, jadi sekarang aku bisa memakai peralatan berbeda pada masing-masing mode ya? Bagus. .

o

Lalu. . .apa ini?! _Equipment_ milikku pada **Fight Mode**. . . hilang?! Ikon **Gloves, Vest, Boots** kosong?! hanya tersisa **Katana** yang masih ada di ikon senjata. Tunggu. Ada ikon kecil yang aneh di pojok kiri atas. Aku pun menekannya.

-oOo-

 **[ Black Knight's Armour Set ]**

-oOo-

Hmm, aku paham sekarang. Sarung tangan, rompi dan sepatuku kini tergabung menjadi satu di ikon **perlengkapan** (set). Bukan lagi terpisah satu-satu. Oke. Aku pun menggantinya dengan **[ Kimono: Kanagashi ]**.

o

Kemudian aku menekan ikon **perlengkapan** di tab **[Peace Mode's Equipment]**

-oOo-

 **[ Default Armour's Set ]**

-oOo-

Jadi, ini merupakan perlengkapan yang kupakai sekarang? Namanya **Default Armour**. Aku menggantinya dengan **[ Kimono: Kanagashi ]** , sama seperti di tab **[Fight Mode]**. Tubuhku pun bersinar sesaat, sebelum berganti pakaian menjadi kimono santai berwarna **biru tua**.

o

Aku mengamati pakaian yang kini kukenakan, dari kedua tangan hingga telapak kakiku yang dibalut **sandal tradisional,** khas Samurai _jaman dulu_. Sempurna.

o

Aku menoleh ke sekitar, masih banyak _player_ perempuan di sini, _malah_ semakin bertambah. Ugh, benar-benar membuatku risih saja. Sebaiknya aku turun ke lantai 2.

o

Di sini juga semakin ramai, tapi setidaknya ada beberapa _player_ laki-laki. Kuamati mereka, hingga pandanganku tertuju pada satu orang. . . Itu. . . seperti tidak asing bagiku?

o

Dari belakang, surai panjang yang khas, sebagian dikepang serta diikat ke belakang, tapi. . . warnanya **biru**. .?

.

"Asuna. ." aku berucap ragu. Namun ia menoleh. Ternyata dugaanku tepat, itu _beneran_ dia.

.

"Oh, hai Naruto" ia membalas sapaanku dengan senyum di wajah. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini kami memang bertambah dekat, namun perlu **kugaris-bawahi** , kami hanya sekedar **t-e-m-a-n**. Kuberitahu kalian satu rahasia, dia itu **tsundere**. Beberapa kali aku telah menjadi 'korbannya'. Jadi, sebaiknya jangan macam-macam, kalau kamu tidak ingin jadi korbannya juga.

o

Ia pernah meminta untuk menunjukkan cara pandangku terhadap _game_ ini. Karena aku selalu mengatakan padanya untuk **menikmati** _game_ layaknya kehidupan di _duta._

o

Waktu itu aku bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, karena bagiku itu adalah murni dari pembawaan sifat. Namun aku menunjukkannya _spot_ yang menurutku indah untuk bisa dinikmati, yaitu tempatku biasa menikmati _sunset_. Di atas **patung Hokage**. Aku bersyukur ternyata ia menyukainya.

o

"Naruto?" aku tersadar ketika Asuna melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku berkedip beberapa saat, menyesuaikan keadaan. Sebelum kuamati penampilannya dari atas ke bawah. Ia memakai atasan berwarna putih dengan motif **biru bergaris**. Bagian belakangnya lebih panjang, seperti kostum seorang **maestro**. Dipadu **celana panjang** berwarna **biru tua** (gelap) dan sepatu boots-tipis berwarna **putih (Asuna SAO 2 ALO, hanya bawahannya yang diganti, bukan pakai rok mini)**

.

"Hei! Apa yang kamu lihat?!" aku berkeringat jatuh melihat ekspresinya. Sepertinya aku harus segera menjelaskan, kalau tidak. . . bisa gawat.

.

"T-tidak, aku hanya berpikir. . . kamu. . .kamu terlihat cantik, Asuna." aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada pelan, berharap dia tidak mendengarnya. Namun ia tersenyum, sebelum sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah. **Alarm Bahaya** tiba-tiba berdering keras di otakku.

.

"Maksudmu. . . baru kali ini 'aku terlihat cantik'?" ia bertanya dengan poni menutup wajah. **Gawat**. Kabuuurrr.

o

o

o

Kini aku sudah berada di luar desa, namun aku masih berlari tak tentu arah. Tentu saja, untuk menghindari **KDRT** -eh, bukan. **KDAT** (Kekerasan Dari Amukan Teman)

.

"Naruto!" aku menoleh, mendapati Asuna yang telah berhenti mengejarku. Ia menunduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Sepertinya dia sudah lelah. Aku pun ikut berhenti, dan berbalik menghampirinya.

.

"A-auh!" aku mengaduh karena ketika sampai di dekatnya, ia _malah_ menyeringai dan mencubit pinggangku keras-keras.

.

"A-asuna, lepas!" aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku, namun terlalu erat!

.

"Jadi _gimana_ tadi maksudnya? Baru sekarang aku kelihatan cantik?!" ugh. . gimana aku mau jawab kalau dia _begini_ terus. Dengan cepat aku balas mencubit hidungnya. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi sepertinya cukup efektif. Lihat, ia mulai melepaskan cubitannya perlahan dari pinggangku.

.

"N-nwarutwo, lepwasin" ia memegang tanganku yang sedang mencubit hidungnya. Ralat, lebih tepatnya **lengan kimono** yang kini kukenakan.

.

"Kamu **lebih cantik** dengan pakaian ini, Asuna. Sayangnya, kamu itu _nyebeliiin_. . . _banget_ " aku menggerakkan cubitanku ke kanan-kiri.

.

"K-kamu ywang _nyebeliin_ , twahu!"

.

"Hm? Gimana?" aku pura-pura _nggak_ denger, menggodanya.

.

"A-ampwun. ." kali ini nadanya datar, _ngambek kayaknya_. Hahaha, aku tertawa dalam hati.

.

Aku pun melepaskannya, ia terlihat mengaduh sambil memegangi hidungnya dan melangkah mundur mengambil jarak. Kedua mataku melebar ketika tumit kaki kirinya _malah_ tersandung batu, refleks aku langsung meraih pinggangnya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh.

o

Kedua mata yang tadinya terpejam—mungkin karena sudah pasrah—kini kembali terbuka. Iris _**blue-sky**_ -nya bersitatap dengan _**ocean-blue**_ milikku. Kami terdiam sesaat, sebelum aku melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya. Aku berdehem, dan memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajah darinya.

.

"A-ano, Asuna. Aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku tadi." ia terdiam, tak membalas ucapanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, rupanya ia sedang menunduk, hingga ekspresinya tak terlihat lagi olehku. Ugh, lebih baik aku beranjak pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

Grep!

.

"Naruto. ." baru saja aku berbalik, hendak pergi. Asuna menggamit bagian belakang **kimono** -ku.

.

". . ." aku menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian kembali menghadap ke arahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pakaianku. Aku diam, menunggunya berbicara lebih dulu.

.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu _mendadak_. Tapi. . ."

.

". . . kamu selalu mengatakan ingin pergi berpetualang ke desa-desa lain, b-bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?" ia menatap lurus kedua mataku. Sejenak, aku mencerna baik-baik kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

.

"Eehh?!"

V

V

V

V

V V V

V

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

Profile Stats Naruto :

Naruto **(Black Knight)**

Level 23 | 9%

 **Health Points** = 7600

 **Mana Points** = 600

 **Blacksmith's Mana Points** = 7000

 **o**

 **Basic Stats**

 **Strength** = 7/20

 **Dexterity =** 9/20

 **Vitality =** 6/20

 **Intellegence =** 9/20

 **Mentality =** 6/20

 **o**

 **Basic Skills**

 **Cooking(Chef) :** 0/20

 **Farming(Farmer) :** 14/20

 **Fishing(Fisherman) :** 0/20

 **Forge(Blacksmith) :** 7/20

 **Mine(Miner) :** 0/20

 **o**

 **Battle Skills**

 **Nova Thorns (Lv. 5/10) Bergerak maju ketika menyerang musuh dengan 138% damage, sebanyak 5 kali. (Mana yang digunakan: 130)**

 **Firestorm (Lv. 3/10) Menembakkan kobaran api dengan kekuatan penuh dari senjata ketika menyerang musuh dengan 110% dari total Damage. (Mana yang digunakan: 144)**

o

Total uang yang dimiliki Naruto saat ini = **2.879.000 Ryo**

* * *

 **A/N : M** **umet bikin deskripsi sepanjang itu sih, hadeh. . . Kemarin saya bilang Guild/Clan War ya? rasanya 'aneh' kalo tiba-tiba dimunculin gitu aja. Jadi, sekalian saya buat fitur Guild-nya di sini.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Guild War, ini bukan pertarungan di Colosseum atau semacamnya. Pemain/anggota yang berpartisipasi dalam Guild War, akan ditransfer ke dimensi lain(dalam game). Ini seperti turnamen / Royal Battle dalam Gun Gale Online (SAO 2)**

 **Naruto? Dia akan jadi pemain solo, jadi nggak akan masuk guild manapun(seenggaknya dalam waktu lama). Nah, saatnya balas ripiu~**

 **o**

 **Untuk Searfont Graffity, saya berubah pikiran, meski di sini ada item legendaris, kategorinya bukan Legendary Item, tapi Epic-Unique (kualitas terbaik dan satu-satunya). Untuk pertanyaan kamu yang lain, terjawab di chapter ini kan? Sarannya. . . diperbanyak deskripsi? Siap. Sudah dilaksanakan. ^^ *kompres kepala pake es batu***

 **.**

 **Untuk Seneal, sopiler? Hahaha. Tadinya saya mau buat psiko sih, tapi kamu udah terlanjur menilai begitu ya? Yah, nanti akan ada alasannya. Untuk Nemureru Ryu, pertanyaannya juga sama seperti Seneal, jadi nanti jawabannya ya. Kemungkinan 2-3 chapter lagi. Naruto juga belum punya senjata menarik sih.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Anita, yah. . . Naruto kan sejak kecil hidupnya begitu. Wajar lah, tanpa didikan orangtua. Bagus sekali pertanyaan kamu. Mungkin terlihat sederhana ya, seperti batas level, batas skill, batas job, kan sudah saya terangkan kemarin-kemarin. Dan kali ini, batas party adalah 7 orang. Pengenalan karakter-karakter lain akan ada seiring berjalannya cerita. Sabar ya...**

 **.**

 **Untuk Vin(nama penamu kepanjangan bro ^^), hmm. Di chapter ini sudah terjawab fitur guild-nya ya? Thanks untuk dukungannya, maaf Naruto di sini saya buat solo dulu, gabung guild-nya belakangan. Sudah jelas anggota guild wajib nabung dong, kan bangunan markas awal itu kosong (nggak ada isinya).**

 **.**

 **Dan, untuk Gunther69. Maaf update-nya kali ini lumayan lama. Yah, saya masih kesulitan bagi-bagi peran tiap karakter agar seimbang. Itu yang bikin saya belum munculin karakter lain terlalu banyak. Inti dari chapter kemarin kan quest untuk kenaikan kelas Swordsman, yang masih misterius kelas Assassin kan? Nanti ya. . . Untuk pertanyaanmu selanjutnya, masih rahasia. Hehe.**

 **.**

 **Nah, ini pertanyaan yang bagus juga. "APA KIRITO AKAN MUNCUL DAN AMBIL PERAN DI SINI?". Ini adalah yang saya pikirin dari kemarin, sampai stres. Jadi, pertanyaan ini saya lempar lagi ke KALIAN.**

 **.**

 **Oke, Kirito itu sudah jelas BEATER. Kenapa? Dia pake DUAL-GREATSWORD. Di SAO 1, pedangnya Elucidator + Dark Repulsor, Di SAO 2, Excalibur + Greatsword. Curang kan? Nah, di sini saya akan ubah itu. Jadi, menurut kalian kelas apa yang cocok untuk Kirito? Black Knight/Warrior?**

 **.**

 **Spoiler? Hmm, kemungkinan nanti saya akan mengubah Point Of View (POV), dari sudut pandang Naruto, ke sudut pandang saya (Normal). Sebenernya sih mau coba Asuna POV, tapi khawatir feel-nya nanti malah nggak dapet. Karakter cewek itu. . . lembut, dan pola pikirnya 180 derajat beda dari laki-laki. Nggak berani deh.**

 **o**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mendukung dan mereview cerita ini. Saya menunggu baik itu KRITIKAN maupun PERTANYAAN dari kalian. Jadi, berikan review kalian di chapter ini. Agaknya saya juga kecewa karena belum ada jejak review dari yang sudah fav/follow. Ya sudahlah, saya Patih Alam, izin mengundurkan diri dari hadapanmu.**


	8. My Family

_ada getar-getar halus_

 _yang timbul, di serat jantungku_

 _setiap kali ku memandang, ayu parasmu_

 _o_

 _ada desiran lembut_

 _mengalir, di segenap pembuluh darahku_

 _ketika terpaku aku, akan senyuman itu_

 _o_

 _engkau hadir. . ._

 _mengisi ruang dalam hatiku_

 _teduh, ketika ku menatap_

 _bening kedua netramu_

 _o_

 _o_

 _jauh sudah melayang_

 _anganku, tentangmu_

 _terlukis, di setiap untaian kata_

 _dalam bait-bait cintaku_

 _yang merangkai asa_

 _penuh makna_

 _o_

 _aku memikirkanmu_

 _dalam pesona, yang tak pernah kusangkakan_

 _akan mampu_

 _menyelusup hingga ke relung sukmaku_

 _o_

 _o_

 _aku memikirkanmu_

 _dalam setiap sajak tertulis_

 _yang menyiratkan damai_

 _ketika kugenggam, erat, telapak tanganmu_

 _o_

 _o_

 _aku memikirkanmu_

 _dalam setiap kebersamaan kita_

 _selaksa embun di pagi hari_

 _begitu tenang dan menyejukkanku_

 _o_

 _di setiap tawa kita yang lepas_

 _adakah rasamu seperti rasaku?_

 _dalam hubungan kita_

 _yang tak lebih dari sekedar teman_

 _o_

 _o_

 _aku memikirkanmu_

 _namun tak banyak harapku_

 _adakah kamu kan jadi kekasih hatiku?_

 _semoga tak sekedar khayalku_

-oOo-

Kuletakkan pena, dan memijit pelan pangkal hidungku. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk menulis hal seperti ini. Kutorehkan pandangan ke samping, di mana tumpukan buku-buku tebal berisi ilmu pengetahuan alam tergeletak begitu saja.

o

Hmm, mungkin inilah alasannya, aku jenuh setelah membaca buku-buku itu. Yah, aku menyelidiki tentang bahan-bahan yang dapat ditemukan di alam. Sejak mendapatkan **Wolfsbane** , lalu **amalgamasi** , entah kenapa aku merasa _game_ itu benar-benar mengadopsi fitur-fitur dari realita.

o

Namun ada satu buku yang berbeda dari buku-buku lainnya. Ini tentang **peristiwa alam**. Banyak hal yang kutemukan di sini, namun yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah **suksesi primer**. Hmm, senyum misterius terukir indah di wajahku.

o

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CrossOver**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **in**

 **Art Of Life**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Poetry**

 **By : Patih Alam**

* * *

 **A/N : Di SAO 1 (Arc Yui & Kuradeel), ditunjukkan bahwa **_**player**_ **yang terdapat pada friendlist bisa dilihat lokasinya. Hmm, di sini hal itu** _ **nggak**_ **berlaku ya. Player yang terdapat pada friendlist hanya bisa mengecek status online/offline temannya, sama kirim pesan (messenger).**

 **o**

 **Apa perlu ditambahin fitur** _ **nelpon**_ **? Hahaha. Oh iya, seperti yang kalian tahu, kemarin ada** _ **death-chara**_ **(Diabel). Itu dikarenakan jumlah karakter di SAO terlalu sedikit (nggak imbang sama jumlah karakter di Naruto). Jadi, ada kemungkinan karakter SAO 2 juga saya masukkin di sini.**

 **o**

 **Dan untuk yang saranin perihal alur. Nanti ya, diikuti dulu. Selamat membaca. .**

o

28 Desember 2022

.

.

.

"Naruto. ." baru saja aku berbalik, hendak pergi. Asuna menggamit bagian belakang kimono-ku.

.

". . ." aku menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian kembali menghadap ke arahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pakaianku. Aku diam, menunggunya bicara lebih dulu.

.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi. . ."

.

". . . kamu selalu mengatakan ingin pergi bertualang ke desa-desa lain, b-bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?" ia menatap lurus kedua mataku. Sejenak, aku mencerna baik-baik kata demi kata yang diucapkannya.

.

"Eehh?"

o

Aku terkejut. Asuna. . . ingin pergi bersamaku? apa ini mimpi? Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? aku memang ingin pergi bertualang, menjelajahi seluruh wilayah di _game_ ini, tapi. . . aku hanya ingin sendirian.

o

Lalu. . . sanggupkah aku menolak permintaannya? Ia merupakan sosok wanita yang diam-diam. . . kupuja. Ya, aku mengaku bahwa aku memang menyukainya. Tutur katanya yang lembut, bahasanya yang santun, serta pribadinya yang anggun. Ia merupakan sosok idaman, bagiku.

o

Akankah kulukai perasaannya jika kukatakan 'tidak' ? Mustahil. Aku pun tak mungkin mampu untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi. . .

.

"Tapi. . .Asuna, apa kamu yakin?"

.

"Maksudmu?" ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

.

"Maksudku. . . kita bahkan baru kenal selama 3 bulan, tidakkah kamu khawatir jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu?" ia tersenyum, sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Tidak, aku percaya kamu tidak akan melakukannya." aku terdiam, terpaku menatap sorot matanya yang penuh keyakinan. . . padaku? kuhembuskan nafas. . .pasrah.

.

"Oke, kamu yang mengatakan itu. Jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya kamu menyesal ya."

.

"Hehe, tentu." ia mengangguk senang.

.

"Tempat yang pertama kali ingin kudatangi adalah. . . itu." aku menunjuk ke arah gunung berapi yang sudah tidak aktif, jauh di belakang tebing tempat pahatan patung wajah para Hokage.

.

"Hmm, boleh. Jadi kapan kita pergi ke sana?" Asuna ikut memandang objek yang kutunjuk.

.

"Nanti. Aku masih ingin berada di desa ini sampai tahun baru mendatang."

.

"Oh, ide bagus, aku juga mau menikmati festival Hanabi saat malam tahun baru."

.

"Eh? memangnya ada?" tanyaku sangsi. Di Jepang, festival Hanabi **hanya** diselenggarakan ketika musim panas. Tapi, di segelintir kota-kota besar seperti **Fukuoka** , **Hiroshima, Osaka, Kyoto, Yokohama** atau **Tokyo** biasanya juga mengadakan festival Hanabi di tahun baru.

o

Mungkin Asuna tinggal di salah satu kota tersebut, makanya ia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Kalau alasanku pribadi, menetap di sini beberapa hari lagi bukan karena menunggu festival atau semacamnya, melainkan karena masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum pergi.

.

"Aku juga tidak yakin _sih_. Tapi aku percaya pasti ada." ia menatap jauh ke depan. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah melihatnya. Optimis memang baik, tapi terlalu optimis juga. . . rasanya tidak dibenarkan.

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

Aku membuka kedua mata, hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar. Tentu saja, aku masih berada di dalam ruang pribadiku di toko ini. Segera aku bangkit dan melepas _NerveGear_ yang kukenakan.

o

Fuh, benar-benar lega. Kulihat jam kecil di atas meja belajar yang terletak di samping tempat tidur, menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih 6 menit.

o

Aku memikirkan hal yang baru saja kualami di _game,_ entah kenapa. . . semua terasa begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

.

"Tidak, tidak." gumamku pelan, sebelum kemudian memutuskan beranjak dan mendudukkan diri di kursi.

o

Kuambil sebuah buku dari deretan buku-buku lain yang berjajar rapi di rak. Sebuah buku bersampul coklat dengan foto seekor kucing berkacamata. Aku membuka halaman yang masih kosong, dan. . . di mana penaku?

o

o

o

 **Normal POV**

.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Naruto berkutat dengan aktivitasnya. Entah apa yang ia tulis, sampai membuatnya memasang wajah serius _begitu_.

o

Sesekali ia berhenti, mengetuk-ngetuk jemari tangan kirinya ke permukaan meja sebelum kembali menulis. Selalu. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali pemuda bersurai kuning ini melakukannya.

o

Dan kini ia menopang dagu, membaca kembali apa yang telah ia tulis dengan tatapan. . .yang sulit diartikan.

o

Tak lama, ia beranjak dari tempat duduk, melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan buku tadi dalam keadaan masih terbuka. Hmm, kira-kira apa _sih_ yang ditulisnya?

o

o

o

 _aku memikirkanmu_

 _pada rentang waktu tak berkesudahan_

 _yang berikanku kesempatan 'tuk lebih dekat_

 _dan semakin dekat lagi denganmu_

 _o_

 _apakah ini suatu pertanda?_

 _ataukah hanya angan semu?_

 _hatiku bergemuruh_

 _ketika sama sekali tak kutemukan jawaban itu_

 _o_

 _aku memikirkanmu_

 _pada rentang waktu tak berkesudahan_

 _parasmu, tawamu, rajukmu,_

 _begitu terngiang jelas dalam benakku_

 _o_

 _dinda, tahukah kamu?_

 _o_

 _perasaan ini begitu memenuhiku_

 _hingga seluruh bait di setiap syairku_

 _dan lantunan simfoni indah dalam sukmaku_

 _hanyalah tertuju padamu_

 _o_

 _aku memikirkanmu_

 _o_

 _pada rentang waktu tak berkesudahan_

 _biarlah perasaan ini bersemi_

 _dalam diam_

 _aku menyukaimu_

o

o

o

 **Naruto POV**

"Oh, aniki. Baru selesai bertapa?" keluar dari pintu lorong—penghubung antara ruang-ruang pribadi dengan toko—, pertanyaan dengan nada meledek langsung menyambut indra pendengaranku, namun hanya kubalas dengan tatapan malas kepada salah satu saudaraku itu.

.

"Ke mana yang lain, Kiba?" tanyaku setelah melihat tidak ada orang lain lagi di dalam toko.

.

"Habis _nutup_ toko, Neji-nii langsung masuk lagi kamarnya. Sedangkan aneki sama Sara lagi beli makan siang." balas Kiba tanpa menoleh, ia tampak sibuk merapikan buku-buku di salah satu rak. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di belakang ruang kasir, menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih 10 menit.

o

Perlu diketahui, toko buku ini memang biasa diistirahatkan sejenak selama satu jam saat tengah hari dengan menggunakan **Rolling Blinds** serta papan keterangan 'Tutup' yang dipasang di pintu masuk.

o

o

"Anikiii. . ." tak lama kemudian, kudengar suara seseorang memanggil seiring pintu yang menjeblak terbuka dari luar. Aku melihat sosok bersurai merah tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menghambur ke pelukanku.

.

"Kangen. . ." lanjutnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat _childish_ saudara perempuanku yang satu ini.

.

"Sara, aniki _kan nggak_ habis pergi dari mana-mana. Kok kangen sih?" tanyaku sambil menjawil pipinya gemas.

.

"Habis, aniki _kan_ di dalam kamar terus. Kalaupun aku masuk, aniki pasti lagi main _gqme_ itu." Sara merajuk dengan pandangan menusuk ke arahku.

.

"Ahaha, begitukah? Maaf kalau begitu.." aku tertawa gugup, tak berani lagi bersitatap dengan Sara.

.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau memaafkan aniki." ia bersedekap sambil membuang muka. Aku terkejut, juga khawatir, apa kesalahanku sudah terlalu besar?

.

Aku tertunduk lesu, aku akui aku memang benar-benar keterlaluan karena selama tiga bulan terakhir lebih mementingkan _game_ ketimbang saudara-saudaraku sendiri.

.

"Tapi. . .aku akan memaafkan aniki kalau aniki mau melakukan sesuatu untukku." kata-kata ini membuatku kembali berani menatap Sara penuh harapan.

.

"Apa itu? aniki pasti akan melakukannya untukmu." balasku tanpa pikir panjang. Aku ingin segera menebus kesalahanku pada Sara. Mentraktirnya makan, mengajaknya _nonton_ bioskop atau berjalan-jalan sudah tergambar jelas dalam benakku. Mengingat hobi adikku yang satu ini adalah seputar 3 hal tadi.

.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu. . . cium.." dengan antusias Sara langsung memejamkan matanya, ia sedikit berjinjit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Tunggu, tadi apa katanya?

.

"E-eh?" jelas saja aku terkejut, dan bingung ketika wajah adikku ini semakin dekat, dekat. . . dan . . .

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Aho! Teganya kamu meninggalkan kakakmu di jalan, sekarang apa? hm? mau melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada Naruto-nii?!" dari samping terlihat sebuah tangan mendorong dahi Sara, membuatnya terpaksa mundur ke belakang.

.

"Apa _sih_ Shizu-nee? padahal tinggal sedikit lagi." Sara cemberut. Naruto menghela nafas lega, sepertinya keberuntungan masih berada di pihakmu eh, Naruto?

.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi apanya? hm?" Shizuka mengeluarkan aura horor yang membuat Sara langsung berjengit ketakutan.

.

"Hii. . . ada _sadako_ -neesan. Kabuur" dengan gerakan kilat Sara mencium sekilas pipi Naruto dan langsung berlari menuju pintu penghubung antara toko dengan lorong yang tersambung dengan ruang pribadi masing-masing.

.

"Aku tunggu di ruang makan ya aniki, aneki. Sekalian mau panggil Neji-nii untuk makan siang sama-sama." ujarnya sambil membuka pintu, sebelum—

.

"Oi, Sara. Aku _nggak_ dicium juga?"—langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara itu.

.

" _Nggak_ mau. Kiba-nii kan bau." Sara _memeletkan_ lidahnya ke arah Kiba, membuat sang kakak bersurai coklat- _spiky_ ini langsung mengendus aroma tubuhnya sendiri.

.

"Aku _nggak_ bau tuh, Sa. . .ra" ucapannya tenggelam mendapati sang bungsu telah menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

"Anak itu. . ." Shizuka memijit keningnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa canggung.

o

 **Naruto POV**

.

Hai. Naruto di sini. Kali ini aku ingin memperkenalkan saudara-saudaraku, dimulai dari paling bungsu ya.

 **Sara** namanya, ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna **merah** dengan model raven, dan iris mata berwarna **violet**. Secara keseluruhan ia cantik, namun memiliki sifat _childish_ , terutama jika sedang bersamaku. Meski begitu, sifatnya yang kekanakan hanya ditunjukkan kepada kami. Di depan umum, ia nampak seperti biasa, _malah_ ia lebih terlihat memiliki sisi keibuan dibandingkan Shizuka.

o

Yang kedua adalah **Kiba,** di antara kami bertiga(laki-laki), dialah yang paling menonjol secara fisik. Tubuhnya begitu kekar karena rutinitasnya ke _gym_ , ia memiliki surai coklat- _spiky_ dan iris berwarna hitam legam. Secara kepribadian, Kiba merupakan orang yang aktif dan humoris.

o

Selanjutnya **Shizuka** , ia merupakan seorang wanita dengan iris mata berwarna hijau _zamrud_. Rambutnya hitam panjang lurus dengan poni rata di bagian depan. Sedang bagian belakangnya sering diikat ala ekor-kuda.

.

Hal ini membuat si bungsu terinspirasi. Bedanya, Sara juga ikut menyampirkan rambut yang ada di masing-masing pelipis ke belakang melalui bawah telinganya. Shizuka memiliki sifat kalem, namun _agak_ sedikit tomboy.

o

Terakhir adalah **Neji** , ia merupakan seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut ala karateka **China** jaman dulu. Ya. . .berbanding terbalik dengan **Kiba** , surai coklat Neji panjang lurus sepunggung dengan dikuncir di bagian ujungnya. Iris matanya berwarna **violet pudar**. Ia kalem seperti Shizuka, namun merupakan orang yang _over-protective_ , terlebih jika sudah menyangkut adik-adiknya.

.

Biar kuceritakan salah satu kejadian, waktu kami sedang berjalan-jalan bersama ke **Oigawa Railway** , tempat di mana terdapat berbagai macam _stand_ kuliner. Kami berpencar mencari makanan favorit masing-masing, meski begitu jarak kami terpisah tidak begitu jauh.

.

Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok pria datang mendekati Sara, sepertinya ingin berkenalan, hal itu terdengar dari tempatku berdiri, kurasa ketiga saudaraku yang lain juga dapat mendengar suaranya. Namun Sara menunjukkan reaksi menolak dan berusaha menjauh. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berkata kasar, dan mencoba menyentuh Sara.

.

Belum sempat aku bereaksi, Neji sudah ada di sana dan menghantam salah satu dari mereka hingga terkapar. Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya, namun gerakan Neji juga tidak kalah cepat, dalam sekejap 8 orang lainnya tumbang dengan hidung serta mulut mengeluarkan darah, ada yang pingsan, ada pula yang meraung-raung keras, mungkin hidungnya patah. Ugh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan sakitnya itu, namun yang lebih mengerikannya lagi. . . Neji membantai mereka semua tanpa ekspresi apa pun, hanya _lempeng_ , persis seperti permukaan teflon.

o

o

o

Kembali lagi ke perkenalan. Menurut ibu, semua saudaraku ini yatim-piatu, baik Sara, Shizuka, atau Kiba tidak mengingat apapun selain kehidupan mereka di panti asuhan. Namun mereka memutuskan untuk kabur karena sikap dari pemilik panti tersebut terlalu kasar. Saat itu yang tertua adalah Shizuka, ia berusia 7 tahun, sedang Kiba dan Sara berjarak 1-2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

o

Dan Neji. . . sebenarnya dia merupakan seorang dari klan **Hyuuga**. Sebuah klan elit yang ada di pulau **Kyushu** , tepatnya daerah **Kumamoto**. Namun bagi Neji, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang kolot yang masih mempertahankan tradisi kuno.

o

 _Bermula ketika ayahnya,_ _ **Hyuuga Hizashi**_ _menikah dengan seorang wanita sederhana yang berasal dari luar klan, bernama_ _ **Terumi Minamoto**_ _. Pernikahan ini sebenarnya tidak disetujui tetua klan Hyuuga, karena sejak dulu, mereka melarang anggota klan-nya menikah dengan orang asing (di luar klan)._

 _o_

 _Akibatnya Hizashi dikucilkan, berbanding terbalik dengan sang saudara kembar,_ _ **Hyuuga Hiashi**_ _yang dielu-elukan karena saat itu dia menjabat sebagai ketua klan. Cemooh serta perilaku kasar tak jarang diterimanya, namun Hizashi tetap sabar menghadapi itu semua._

 _o_

 _Hari demi hari terlewat, berganti bulan hingga sampailah masalah ini pada puncaknya. Tengah malam buta, pintu belakang rumah Hizashi diketuk keras-keras, membuat sang empunya terbangun paksa dari tidurnya._

 _o_

 _Ketika dibuka, nampaklah pemandangan yang membuat sisa kantuk Hizashi lenyap seketika. Saudaranya, Hiashi berdiri di sana dengan kepayahan. Memahami situasi, lekas ia mempersilahkan saudara kembarnya itu masuk. Niat hati ingin memberikan jamuan, namun ditolak cepat-cepat oleh Hiashi._

 _o_

 _Ia menyampaikan bahwa dirinya baru saja selesai dari rapat bersama para tetua desa. Rapat itu menyinggung perihal sang kakak yang dianggap mencoreng adat leluhur mereka karena telah menikah dengan orang asing. Tentu saja Hiashi sudah berusaha menentang keras hal itu, ia membela Hizashi di depan mereka._

 _o_

 _Namun apa daya, ketika hasil rapat itu tetap memutuskan_ _ **akan**_ _ **mengeluarkan Hizashi dari klan**_ _ **esok pagi.**_ _Shock. Itu sudah pasti, Terumi menangis namun Hizashi segera menenangkannya. Ia tampak lebih tegar dari sang istri meski telah mendengar kabar pahit itu._

 _o_

 _Hiashi hanya bisa tertunduk, merutuki diri karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk saudara kembarnya. Berulang kali ia meminta maaf, maaf, dan maaf. Namun Hizashi tersenyum, ia mengatakan bahwa itu semua bukanlah salah adiknya. Karena sebenarnya ini merupakan risiko dari keputusannya dulu menikah dengan Terumi._

 _o_

 _Satu-satunya yang Hizashi sesalkan adalah, kenapa harus saat ini? Ketika Terumi sedang mengandung, dan usianya sudah mencapai 8 bulan, pastinya hal itu akan membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak. Namun pada akhirnya, malam itu mereka tetap pergi, dengan membawa barang seadanya._

 _o_

 _Hiashi berjanji untuk mencoba mengubah kakunya pola pikir para tetua, dan menghapus adat-adat kuno dalam klannya. Sampai saat itu tiba, ia memohon agar sang kakak tidak memutuskan komunikasi, dengannya, hal ini tentu saja di-iyakan oleh Hizashi, karena bagaimanapun Hiashi tetaplah keluarganya._

 _o_

 _Mereka pindah ke rumah peninggalan orang tua Terumi yang terletak di kota_ _ **Kiyosu,**_ _sebuah kota kecil yang termasuk dalam distrik_ _ **Nishikasugai,**_ _prefektur_ _ **Aichi**_ _, wilayah_ _ **Chubu**_ _, pulau_ _ **Honshu**_ _._

 _o_

 _Hingga beberapa pekan kemudian. . ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tibalah hari kelahiran anak pertama mereka, Hizashi begitu bersyukur karena bayinya lahir dalam keadaan selamat, terlebih ia merupakan seorang laki-laki. Hizashi memberinya nama Neji, yang artinya 'memutar', dengan harapan anaknya kelak mampu memutar roda takdir, dari yang terlahir dikucilkan sampai kelak bisa menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan di masa depannya nanti._

 _o_

 _Serta Hizashi meminta izin untuk menggunakan marga istrinya, menjadikan nama putra mereka_ _ **Neji Minamoto.**_ _Hal ini tentu saja disetujui Terumi, ia tersenyum bahagia, meski dalam kondisi lemah. Biarlah sang anak membawa nama dari keluarganya, peninggalan ayah dan ibunya._

 _o_

 _o_

 _Lambat laun Neji tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang tampan. Kulitnya putih, serta bentuk bibirnya yang tipis ia wariskan dari sang ibu. Sedang warna dan bentuk mata, hidung, serta rambutnya yang lurus berwarna kecokelatan diturunkan dari sang ayah._

 _o_

 _Neji kecil sangat bahagia, dengan keluarga yang ia miliki. Ia menjadi pribadi yang aktif, cerdas juga ceria. Dan sedari belia, Neji juga diajarkan tata-krama, dan rasa empati terhadap sesamanya. Semua terasa sempurna. Neji menyayangi keluarganya, Hizashi dan Terumi sebagai orang tua juga merasa bangga terhadap putra semata wayangnya ini._

 _o_

 _Namun, suatu ketika. . ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tanggal 3 Juli 2006, tepat ketika hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-7. Ayah-ibunya bermaksud merayakan ultah sang anak di Kebun Binatang Higashiyama, Nagoya. Namun naas, dalam perjalanan taksi yang dikendarai mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah. Hizashi dan Terumi mendekap Neji dalam pelukan, sehingga Neji hanya mengalami luka-luka ringan._

 _o_

 _Lain halnya Terumi, ia tewas seketika di lokasi kejadian. Sedang Hizashi terluka berat dan mengalami pendarahan di kepala, membuatnya segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit._

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _Selama beberapa jam, Neji dengan setia duduk menunggu sang ayah di sisinya. Ia menoleh, ke arah ranjang lain yang berada tepat di samping ranjang ayahnya. Di mana terdapat sosok manusia terbaring, namun dengan kain putih telah menutup sekujur tubuh. . . Itu ibunya. . .bahu Neji kembali bergetar, ia ingin menangis, lagi. Namun sekuat apapun ia mencoba, ia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena air matanya telah mengering sedari tadi._

 _o_

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, ayahnya siuman. Dalam kondisi lemah itu Hizashi menceritakan masa lalunya, dari asal usulnya, pengusiran klan, hingga bagaimana mereka bisa tinggal di Kiyosu, rumah kecil mereka. Hizashi berharap, agar Neji tidak mendendam apa pun pada klan, dan tetaplah berkomunikasi dengan pamannya, Hiashi, sebagaimana dilakukan Hizashi selama ini._

 _o_

 _Itulah permintaan sang ayah, setidaknya. . . sebelum detik terakhir menjelang kematiannya. Neji menangis histeris waktu itu. Ia menggoncang-goncang bahu ayahnya, berharap sang ayah kembali bangun. Menolak kenyataan meski monitor_ _ **Elektrokardiograf**_ _telah menunjukkan_ _ **flat line**_ _(garis lurus)._

 _o_

 _Dokter, serta para perawat yang mendengar jeritan Neji langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mendapati kondisi demikian, sang dokter hanya bisa mengelus pundak kecil Neji, mencoba menenangkannya. Sedang para perawat menatap sang anak iba, bahkan di antara mereka juga ada yang ikut menangis. Namun semua itu tak ada artinya bagi Neji. Ia tetap menangis, dengan menggenggam erat tangan berselang infus sang ayah._

o

o

o

Aku mengingat saat di mana Neji menceritakan hal ini padaku, ia kembali meneteskan air mata. Masa lalu yang pedih, lebih pedih dariku. Namun ia benar-benar tegar. Waktu itu, dokter membebaskannya dari biaya operasional rumah sakit, dan pihak rumah sakit memakamkan kedua orang tua Neji di halaman depan rumahnya, di Kiyosu.

o

Pihak rumah sakit juga ingin memasukkan Neji ke dalam panti asuhan, melihat tidak ada lagi anggota keluarga di rumah itu. Bahkan sang dokter, ingin mengadopsi Neji sebagai anaknya. Namun dengan halus Neji menolak penawaran mereka, dengan alasan ingin kembali ke kediaman klannya.

o

Tentu saja itu **bohong**. Mana mungkin Neji kembali ke klannya? Mana mungkin ia kembali ke pihak yang membuat ayah-ibunya menderita? Seumur hidup pun ia takkan pernah memaafkan mereka. Biarlah, biarlah ia menjadi seorang pendendam. Biarlah. . . biarlah ia mengabaikan permintaan terakhir ayahnya.

o

Sejak saat itu Neji hidup seorang diri, dengan uang peninggalan orang tuanya yang tidak seberapa, ia pergunakan untuk membeli makanan setiap harinya. Namun, ia tidak tahan. Rumah itu selalu menghantui dirinya dengan berbagai kenangan pahit.

o

Ketika tak lagi ada peluk hangat di setiap tidurnya, tak ada lagi yang menyambutnya ketika terbangun di pagi hari, tidak ada lagi tawa, cengkrama di ruang keluarga. Sesak. Tak mampu lagi ia melukiskan dengan kata-kata, hanya air mata yang selalu keluar ketika mengingat itu semua.

o

Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangan, ia menangis, dalam diam. . .

o

o

o

Akhirnya, dengan uang yang tersisa, Neji memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di depan kedua makam orang tuanya, air matanya kembali mengalir. . . tanpa suara. Neji membersihkan kedua makam itu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mengecup papan nisan keduanya, sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi.

o

Pergi tak tentu arah, hingga ia bertemu Shizuka, Kiba, dan Sara. Setahun tanpa tempat tinggal, mereka berpindah dari bangunan satu ke bangunan lain, mencari makan dengan meminta belas kasih orang, sebelum akhirnya ibu menemukan dan mengadopsi mereka, hingga menjadi saudaraku sampai saat ini.

* * *

 **o**

 **Art Of Life**

 **o**

* * *

Cukup cerita seputar masa lalu, kini aku telah berada di ruang makan, bersama mereka. Ah, jika di sepanjang lorong terdapat pintu kamar pribadiku dan saudara-saudaraku, maka di ujung lorong ini adalah ruang makan, sebuah ruangan seluas 7x7 meter dengan beralaskan _tatami_ (tikar) hijau.

o

Di ruangan ini juga terdapat meja kecil-panjang yang biasa dipergunakan untuk makan secara lesehan, dilengkapi _zabuton_ (bantal kecil) untuk duduk di sekelilingnya. Keringat jatuh mengalir di pelipisku melihat mereka saat ini. . . sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

o

Kebiasaan buruk. Kalau sudah kecanduan dengan hobi pasti begitu. Tidak perduli sama sekali meski ini waktunya jam makan. Lihat saja, Sara lagi sibuk dengan _tab_ -nya. Sedangkan Kiba dan Neji lagi sibuk sama laptopnya sendiri-sendiri.

o

"Aniki, apa efek seperti ini sudah bagus?" dari samping kiri, tanpa rasa bersalah, dan tanpa menolehkan sedikit pun wajahnya ke arahku, si rambut coklat- _spiky_ ini bertanya, ia hanya menyodorkan tampilan laptopnya agar bisa dilihat juga olehku.

o

"Aniki, aku telah mendesain ulang tampilan _web_ kita, bagaimana menurutmu?" kedutan kesal di keningku semakin bertambah. Ini juga ikut-ikutan, dari samping kanan, Neji mencondongkan layar laptopnya ke arahku.

o

"Aniiiki, yang ini-yang ini bagaimana? Menurutmu mana yang paling bagus? Ini atau ini?" dari belakang, sepasang tangan melingkar memeluk leherku. Siapa lagi yang bertingkah manja kalau bukan adikku yang paling bungsu? Hhhhh. . .—

.

Kretek!

.

Sebuah suara membuatku menoleh, terlihat di sisi meja lain Shizuka sedang menunduk. Poni depannya menutupi sebagian wajah, sehingga ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Fokusku teralih pada sesuatu di genggaman tangannya. Sepasang sumpit. . . . patah?!

.

Gulp!

.

Aku meneguk ludah.

.

"Kalian. . . akan makan dengan baik. . . kan?" sesaat kemudian Shizuka mengangkat wajah. Kali ini ia tersenyum. Namun aku tahu persis apa arti senyuman itu, sebuah senyuman yang. . .menjanjikan rasa sakit.

.

Dan ternyata ampuh, baik Kiba, Neji, maupun Sara langsung kembali duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing. Bersiap untuk makan. Aku mendesah lega. Ternyata masih ada saudariku yang bisa diandalkan di sini. Kami pun mulai makan dengan tenang.

o

o

Sembari itu, biar kukenalkan lagi saudara-saudaraku. Lebih tepatnya bidang keahlian mereka, yang sebenarnya berawal dari hobi, namun mereka begitu menekuni bidangnya masing-masing sejak 5 tahun belakangan.

o

Dimulai dari Sara, adik bungsuku ini menyukai _fashion_ , sekarang dia merupakan seorang _dropshipper_ pakaian-pakaian _trendy_. Selain itu ia juga merupakan seorang fotografer, kecintaan pada hobinya yang satu ini membuatnya memiliki lebih dari satu kamera DSLR, minggu lalu saja ia membeli lagi kamera keluaran terbaru dengan fitur _sensor CMOS Hybrid,_ yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk memadukan fase deteksi dan kontras autofokus hingga menghasilkan gambar yang optimal. Kamera mahal yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk para _professional_. Aku sendiri hampir _jantungan_ ketika melihat harga kamera tersebut di internet. Benar-benar _gila!_

.

Ah, jangan tanyakan bagaimana dia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Ada sarana untuk mempublikasikan kesukaannya tentang fashionsekaligus memamerkan hasil jepretan foto-fotonya di _website_ pribadi miliknya sendiri. Namun, karena banyaknya peminat, salah satu perusahaan akhirnya menjadikan _website Sara_ sebagai media promosi produk mereka. Dari situlah ia mendapat penghasilan rutin perbulan.

o

Kedua adalah Kiba, adik laki-lakiku ini adalah seorang _vlogger_. Sama seperti Sara, Kiba memiliki beberapa kamera andalan, bedanya kamera-kamera Kiba adalah kamera _mirrorless_ , jadi cukup banyak koleksi lensa kamera di kamarnya.

.

Kiba sangat menyukai _video-editing_ , seperti _after effects_ dan lain-lain. Untuk mendukung hobinya ini, ia memiliki laptop berperforma jitu dengan _Random Access Memory(RAM) s_ ebesar 22GB, serta _Solid State Drive(SSD)_ berkapasitas 1TB. Harganya? _Nggak usah_ ditanya _deh_. Bisa pusing _pala barb—_ Salah. Maksudnya, pusing _pala_ Naru.

.

Hasil-hasil _video-editing_ tersebut biasa di- _upload_ di _website_ pribadi miliknya. Dan sungguh mengejutkan. Ia jadi memiliki banyak _follower_ dan tak jarang juga mendapat tawaran dari berbagai label per-film-an untuk menjadi bagian editor mereka. Namun Kiba menolak itu semua, ia berkata _skill_ -nya masih kurang mumpuni sebagai seorang editor. Aku tau dia **bohong** , alasan sebenarnya adalah. . . ia tidak ingin jauh dari kami. Kami kecil bersama, tumbuh bersama, persaudaraan kami telah terjalin begitu erat. Lagipula, Kiba sudah cukup puas dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

o

Selanjutnya Shizuka, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentangnya. Penasaran? baiklah, baik, kuberitahu. Shizuka pandai memainkan hampir **segala jenis** alat musik, namun yang paling ia sukai adalah gitar. Ia memiliki gitar baik akustik maupun elektrik, meski begitu yang dijadikan favoritnya adalah **SG CM Black**.

.

Selain itu, Shizuka juga merupakan seorang _DJ / remixer_. Sudah banyak lagu di- _covernya_ baik jadi versi akustik maupun versi EDM (Electronic Dance Music). Ia mengunggah video-video hasil _cover_ tersebut ke _website_ pribadi miliknya.

o

Yang terakhir adalah Neji, ia merupakan seorang yang menekuni bidang desain grafis. Hobinya ini juga dijadikan sebagai bisnis, dari jasa edit foto, jasa desain kaos, desain logo, sampai desain _website_. _Website_ milik Sara, Kiba, Shizuka, bahkan termasuk aku, semua didesain olehnya.

.

Bisa dibilang Neji juga merupakan seorang _programmer._ Ia juga memiliki _website_ pribadi sebagai sarana promosi untuk bisnisnya sekaligus untuk berbagi ilmu (tutorial).

o

Mungkin kalian bingung, kenapa mereka memiliki keahlian yang terlebih sampai bisa menghasilkan pendapatannya sendiri-sendiri karena hal itu. Sebenarnya. . .semua ini berawal dari keluargaku.

o

Dulu, selain kesibukannya menjadi atlit Iaido dan mengurus toko, ayah sebenarnya suka bermain gitar. Sewaktu masih kecil, aku sering mendengarnya memainkan gitar itu sambil bersenandung.

o

Ayah juga mengajarkanku memainkan alat musik yang dipetik tersebut. Jujur, itu sulit. Jari-jemari mungilku sampai me-merah. Dan juga. . . aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya waktu itu. Namun dengan tekad ingin bisa seperti ayah, pada akhirnya aku bisa memainkannya dengan lancar setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya latihan.

o

Lain ayah, lain pula ibu. Ibu menyukai seni fotografi, dengan kamera digital miliknya ia suka memotret objek-objek yang menurutnya indah. Terlebih ketika kami sekeluarga sedang berjalan-jalan, ibu pasti tidak lupa membawa benda yang dianggapnya krusial itu.

o

Dan ketika mereka (Sara, Kiba, Shizuka, dan Neji) hadir dalam keluarga kami, akulah yang menemani mereka di rumah. Karena dari pagi hingga malam, ayah dan ibu sibuk mengurus toko. Meski begitu, tak banyak yang kulakukan, karena sesama masih kecil (umurku tidak terpaut begitu jauh dari mereka), kami hanya bermain di seputar halaman depan rumah.

o

Hari demi hari berlalu berganti minggu. Ketika itu aku bosan dengan yang biasa kumainkan bersama mereka. Kemudian, aku teringat akan gitar milik ayah. Aku pun mengambil gitar itu dan memainkannya. Sembari memejamkan mata, aku mulai menyenandungkan lagu yang paling disukai ayah, judulnya **Baby Star**.

o

Meski dengan suara pas-pasan, nyatanya cukup menarik perhatian mereka. Neji dan Kiba yang sedang berlatih-tanding kendo terhenti, karena mengamatiku. Sara pun begitu, lain halnya Shizuka, dialah yang paling nampak antusias memperhatikan setiap perpindahan jariku ketika berganti kunci nada. . .

o

o

Ketika lagu telah selesai, Shizuka langsung memintaku mengajarinya bermain gitar. Aku memberikan gitar itu padanya, dan ia langsung berpose layaknya gitaris profesional. Haha, ya. Dia langsung mencoba meletakkan jari-jemari kecilnya di atas senar-senar. Tentu saja, salah. Namun ekspresinya yang begitu serius itu membuatku menahan tawa. Sudah bisa ditebak, nada yang dihasilkan pun sumbang.

o

Namun ia tidak sepertiku yang mudah menyerah ketika masih belajar gitar. Ia begitu tekun. Hasilnya, dalam satu minggu ia berhasil menghafal kunci-kunci nada dasar dalam bermain alat musik petik tersebut. Benar-benar berbakat.

o

o

Suatu waktu, muncul ide dalam benakku saat melihat Neji dan Kiba beradu teknik Aikido. Ya, waktu mereka beradu teknik baik kuncian maupun bantingan secara _slow motion_. Entah kenapa, sejak kedatangan saudara-saudaraku ini, Neji dan Kiba-lah yang paling semangat belajar beladiri. Tidak ada hari tanpa berlatih bagi mereka.

o

Tunggu, aku salah. Kami semua semangat berlatih. Neji mengedepankan cara yang halus / penggunaan energi yang efisien dalam beladiri tangan kosong **(Judo),** Shizuka lebih menyukai teknik berpedang **(Kendo)** , Kiba cenderung kepada teknik bertahan dan menyerang dengan konstan / telak **(Karate)** , dan Sara lebih ke teknik tertentu dalam pertarungan bebas **(Jujutsu)**. Namun yang paling banyak porsi latihannya adalah mereka berdua.

o

Lalu aku? aku mempelajari semuanya. Namun, lebih cenderung ke arah **Kenjutsu** (teknik berpedang dalam pertarungan bebas). Nah, kembali ke cerita. Ketika Neji dan Kiba sedang berlatih, aku berpikir untuk mengabadikannya dalam suatu bentuk yang suatu saat bisa dikenang, apalagi kalau bukan foto?

o

Aku men- _shoot_ mereka dari berbagai sudut. Namun, tanpa kuduga Sara memperhatikanku. Dengan bahasanya yang belum terlalu jelas, ia memintaku untuk meminjamkannya kamera digital yang saat waktu itu kugenggam.

o

Aku mengajarinya singkat, karena memang menggunakan kamera digital bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit. Coba tebak apa yang terjadi setelah itu? awalnya biasa saja, namun selang beberapa menit kemudian ia mengambil posisi dari _jongkok_ , berbaring telungkup, hingga duduk dengan sebelah kaki untuk mengambil gambar Neji dan Kiba.

o

Aku menahan tawaku sebisa mungkin, pipinya yang masih _gembil_ sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya itu. Lagi pula, siapa yang mengajarinya teknik-teknik begitu? aku? bukaaann. Itu murni ide Sara, yang mungkin dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

o

o

o

Aku mengenal internet di umur 12 tahun. Sebenarnya sejak umur 11 tahun, aku sudah diperbolehkan ayah untuk menggunakan komputernya. Waktu itu yang pertama kali kumainkan adalah _game_ _puzzle_ dengan ikon **boneka tangan berwarna merah,** bersama keempat saudaraku.

o

Hingga suatu ketika aku bosan bermain _game_ itu, dan mulai mengecek file-file dalam komputer ayah. Hasilnya? nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada yang kumengerti. Hingga sampailah aku pada sebuah ikon bola dunia, yang kini kuketahui merupakan sebuah aplikasi peramban.

o

Waktu itu, aku baru tahu ternyata ayah memasang _wifi_ di rumah ini, dan itu langsung terhubung otomatis pada komputernya. Aku yang pertama kali dihadapkan pada sebuah kotak dengan ikon _loop,_ bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku mengetik satu kata dan menekan ikon kaca pembesar tersebut. Hasilnya mengejutkan, banyak kalimat definisi yang bermunculan dari kata kunci yang kuketik.

o

Singkat cerita, aku jadi menyukai internet. Bila ada tugas dari sekolah, maka aku cukup mengetik soal demi soal yang harus kukerjakan, dan hasilnya? langsung bermunculan di depan mata. _Ketimbang_ harus membuka buku dan membaca satu demi satu materi untuk mencari jawaban soal, ini lebih praktis kan?

o

Aku mendalami internet selama 3 tahun. Dari sosial media, sosial marketing, hingga _blogging_. Ilmu yang kupelajari tidak banyak, baru seputar _php_. Karena. . . selang berapa bulan kemudian, ayah meninggal dunia.

o

Kami sekeluarga terpuruk, namun yang paling terpuruk adalah ibu. Berhari-hari ia menangis, membuat kami bersedih. Namun, waktu itu akulah yang pertama kali berinisiatif untuk tidak bersedih lagi.

o

Aku langsung membicarakan ini pada mereka, keempat saudaraku. Awalnya mereka bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksudku. Apakah aku tidak sayang pada ayah hingga tidak merasa kehilangan sosoknya? bukan, sama sekali bukan begitu, akhirnya aku menjelaskan alasanku sebenarnya.

o

Dan di antara mereka, Neji-lah yang pertama kali mengerti apa maksudku ketika kuutarakan alasanku sebenarnya. Waktu itu, aku belum mengetahui kisah masa lalunya yang ternyata lebih. . .pedih dariku. Neji membantuku menjelaskan ke adik-adik kami yang lain apa maksud dan tujuanku sebenarnya.

o

Pada intinya, meski kita bersedih. Aku tidak mau mereka menunjukkan rasa sedih itu di hadapan ibu. Sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk ceria, kalaupun kami ingin menangis, lakukan ketika ibu tidak ada di rumah. Karena. . . jangan sampai kami menambah beban kesedihan ibu, justru yang kami lakukan seharusnya adalah kebalikan dari pada itu, menghiburnya.

o

o

o

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membantu ibu di toko. Meski yang kami lakukan tidak banyak. Sekedar menyapu, atau membereskan buku-buku. Namun, ternyata kehadiran kami membawa efek bagi pengunjung, mereka menyukainya.

o

Terlebih Sara, pipinya yang masih gembil sering sekali menjadi sasaran cubitan ini membuatku senang, karena ibu sering kali tersenyum bahkan tak jarang tertawa karena ulah para pengunjung yang gemas dengan Sara.

o

Hari berlalu, berganti minggu. Ketika keadaan telah menjadi normal, barulah aku kembali melanjutkan pelajaranku tentang internet, tepatnya dasar-dasar pemrograman _website_.

o

Rupanya hal ini menarik perhatian adik-adikku. Akhirnya aku menjelaskan apa yang tengah kupelajari, namun sepertinya yang tertarik hanya Neji, ia begitu serius menyimak apa yang aku terangkan. Sayangnya, melihat Sara, Kiba, dan Shizuka yang memasang wajah bosan, aku jadi tidak tega.

o

Aku pun membuka situs vlog terkenal, dari situ barulah bisa kulihat minat ketiganya. Sara menyukai video tentang keindahan alam, Kiba menyukai film animasi, sedang Shizuka menyukai video klip musik.

o

o

o

Nah, begitulah awal mula mereka sebelum bisa menjadi seperti sekarang, yakni ketekunan dalam hobi masing-masing, terlebih ada fasilitas yang mendukung hobi mereka tersebut. Lalu aku? aku memang yang mengajarkan dasar-dasarnya pada mereka. Tapi, bukan berarti aku lebih hebat. Justru akulah yang tertinggal, karena ilmu mereka sudah jauh melampauiku.

o

Meskipun begitu, adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku sebagai seorang kakak yang mengajarkan ilmunya pertama kali pada adik-adiknya. Hingga mereka mengembangkan hal itu sendiri, dan lihat. . . kini mereka telah membentangkan sayapnya dengan warna-warna yang indah.

o

o

"Aniki? Aniki kenapa?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika kudengar suara itu. Aku menoleh, mendapati wajah Sara yang memasang raut cemas terhadapku. Aku menolehkan pandangan ke sekitar, adik-adikku yang lain juga ikut memperhatikanku.

.

"Kenapa apanya, Sara? Aniki _nggak_ kenapa-kenapa kok." aku mencoba berkilah, namun Shizuka mengarahkan tangannya, menunjuk pipi kirinya sendiri, seakan memintaku melakukan hal serupa. Aku pun memegang pipi kiriku, dan. . . ada jejak air mata di sana. Sambil tersenyum, aku mencoba menghapusnya.

.

"Lihat? Kami tahu kok apa yang aniki pikirkan. Pokoknya, kami semua menyayangi aniki." Sara langsung memelukku, air mataku kembali menetes. Kulihat Kiba, Shizuka, Neji tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

"Aku beruntung memiliki kalian. ." ucapku.

.

"Tidak, kamilah yang beruntung karena memiliki aniki. ." balas Kiba.

.

"Ya, Kiba-nii benar, kamilah yang beruntung karena memiliki aniki, terima kasih telah menerima kami selama ini." dalam pelukanku, Sara ikut menyahut. Aku tertawa pelan, dan tanpa menoleh, aku mencubit gemas pipi Sara.

.

"A-aw! Kok aku dicubit sih?" ia menggerutu sambil mengelus pipinya.

.

"Bahasamu itu _kayak_ kalimat perpisahan _tauk_. Belajar _nyusun_ kalimat _yang bener_ lagi, sana." ucapanku mengundang gelak tawa semuanya.

o

o

Kutolehkan jam dinding di ruangan ini yang menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih 40 menit. Hemm, masih ada waktu untuk berbicara. Aku mengambil nafas, sebelum berdehem sesaat untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf, karena sudah mengabaikan tugasku selama ini dan menyerahkan semuanya begitu saja pada kalian." aku mengambil jeda, sambil memperhatikan ekspresi adik-adikku satu persatu.

.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka akan begitu kecanduan dengan _game_ itu sampai-sampai mengabaikan kalian. Komunikasi pun jadi jarang. Memang benar yang dikatakan orang, dunia maya membuat yang jauh terasa dekat, dan yang dekat terasa jauh. . . aku. . . aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal." sejenak suasana hening, mereka terdiam mendengar kata-kataku. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk.

.

"Aniki, aniki tidak mengabaikan kami kok. Buktinya aniki selalu membuatkan kami sarapan di rumah." akhirnya Neji angkat bicara.

.

"Tapi—"

.

"—Sudah, sudah, kami sudah memaafkan aniki. Tapi, kalau aniki menyesal karena tindakan aniki akhir-akhir ini, bagaimana kalau aniki melakukan sesuatu untuk kami?" potong Shizuka sambil bertanya.

.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku. Semua kembali terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Beberapa saat mereka terlihat berpikir.

.

"Aku tahu! bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan?" usul Kiba pertama kali. Semuanya bergumam mendengar ucapan itu.

.

"Boleh juga, sudah lama sekali kita tidak _refreshing_ dengan berjalan-jalan." sahut Neji menyetujui ide yang disampaikan Kiba.

.

"Boleh, aku juga merasa penat akhir-akhir ini." dua orang sudah menyetujui saran itu. Komentar kali ini datang dari Shizuka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kiba senang, ia menoleh ke arahku.

.

"Bagaimana, aniki?" aku tersenyum simpul. Ide yang bagus, tapi. . .pandanganku beralih kepada yang sedari tadi diam saja.

.

"Kamu kenapa, Sara?" tanyaku.

.

"Eng. . tidak. Aku bosan jika hanya berjalan-jalan di Shizuoka, aku sudah pernah pergi ke semua tempat wisata di prefektur ini." ia tertunduk muram. Benar juga, Sara seringkali meminta izin kami untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat wisata untuk objek fotografinya. Aku mengizinkannya, dengan syarat **hanya** di prefektur ini, jangan terlalu jauh.

.

Lain denganku, lain pula dengan Neji. Dialah yang paling sulit memberikan izinnya, namun pada akhirnya luluh juga. Dengan syarat, adiknya ini tidak boleh pergi sendirian. Nah, akhirnya mereka sepakat. Sara selalu mengajak teman-temannya setiap kali ingin berpergian.

.

Kembali ke soal tadi. Aku _sih_ setuju-setuju saja. Tapi, sepertinya memang harus ke daerah lain.

.

"Baiklah, kita akan jalan-jalan, ke luar daerah. Menurut kalian sebaiknya ke mana kita pergi?" tanyaku balik. Semua kembali terdiam. Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 kurang 10 menit.

.

"Sepertinya hal itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti. Waktunya tinggal sedikit, kita harus kembali membuka toko. Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kudiskusikan dengan kalian." aku kembali membuka pembicaraan, karena sedari tadi mereka hanya terdiam.

.

"Apa itu, aniki?" tanya Shizuka.

.

"Hmm, ini perihal toko kita. Kalian tahu 'kan kalau lapangan parkir kita tidak cukup luas, terlebih ketika musim liburan."

.

"Kita ingin memperluas lapangan parkir? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Kanan-kiri kita sudah _mentok_ dengan toko lain." ucap Kiba.

.

"Jangan bilang. . . kita akan membeli lahan kosong di depan toko ini?" Neji sepertinya sudah menyadari arah pembicaraanku. Cerdas, seperti biasa.

.

"Kalaupun kita membeli lahan depan, rasanya itu terlalu luas untuk sekedar dijadikan tempat parkir." Shizuka menyampaikan pendapatnya.

.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau semua lahan itu digunakan untuk tempat parkir kan? Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Kiba? Sara?"

.

"Aku _sih_ setuju-setuju saja, aniki. Tapi, kalau kita menambah tempat usaha. Otomatis kita harus merekrut tenaga kerja dari luar, karena tidak mungkin kita mampu mengelolanya sendiri."

.

"Benar apa yang yang dikatakan Sara barusan. Lagi pula, usaha baru apa yang cocok untuk kita bangun?" tanya Kiba.

.

"Yang jelas, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang sudah terlalu _mainstream_." Shizuka menambahkan.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji?" kulihat ia nampak berpikir dari tadi. Namun, ia mengatakan belum menemukan satupun usaha yang sesuai. Aku tersenyum misterius mendengarnya.

.

"Sebenarnya. . . aku sudah memiliki satu ide. . ." ucapku memulai. . .

.

.

o

 **SKIP TIME**

o

30 Desember 2022

08:47

.

Ini sudah hari kedua kami meliburkan toko. Dan kini, kami baru saja sampai di depan toko setelah sebelumnya pulang ke rumah, untuk bersih-bersih sekaligus mengambil perlengkapan untuk musim dingin, seperti _sweater_ , dan lain-lain.

.

"Besok malam pasti akan ada perayaan tahun baru. Kalian ingin pergi ke mana?" tanyaku. Biasanya ada pesta-pesta di beberapa tempat, khususnya di kedai-kedai yang menjual makanan. Mungkin saja mereka ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi. . . kulihat ekspresi tegang di wajah mereka. Dan. . . semuanya menjadi hening.

.

"Aaahh, aku lelah, aniki. Aku mau istirahat saja di kamar." Kiba merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, sebelum masuk begitu saja ke dalam toko. Hening, lagi.

.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana, aniki. Lagipula dingiin~." Sara mengeratkan jaket tebalnya, sebelum ikut melenggang masuk ke dalam toko. Memang sih, saat ini musim dingin. Salju juga sudah turun beberapa hari terakhir ini.

.

"Aku juga masih harus mendesain ulang tampilan _website_ toko kita. Maaf, sepertinya aku akan melewatkan yang satu ini, aniki." Neji pun masuk ke dalam toko. Kini, hanya ada aku dan Shizuka. Ia tampak gugup, lho? kenapa?

.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shizu?" ia tampak menoleh ke sana-kemari. . .menghindari tatapan mataku kah? Sebelum kemudian, ia menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya lagi.

.

"Sepertinya kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan besok di sini. Kebetulan tadi siang, aku sudah membeli beberapa bahan masakan. Jadi, pastikan aniki memasak sesuatu yang spesial besok ya." Shizuka berjalan melewatiku dan masuk ke dalam toko, menyusul adik-adikku yang lain.

.

Mereka. . . meninggalkanku sendirian? Di sini? _Seriusan nih?_

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Poor, Naruto. Mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. . .

.

"Maafkan aku, aniki." gumam mereka bersamaan, dari dalam kamar masing-masing. Mereka mengunci pintu kamar. Sebelum pandangan mereka sama-sama teralih kepada sebuah _NerveGear_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidur.

.

Mereka pun memasang _fiber-optic_ ke _socket,_ untuk menghubungkannya ke jaringan, dan memakai _gear_ tersebut di kepala. Menyamankan posisi sejenak. Dan. . .

.

" **LINK START!"**

.

.

.

Sementara itu. . .

.

Terlihat di luar toko, seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang berjongkok sambil mengukir-ngukir tanah bersalju dengan menggunakan ranting kecil yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Wajahnya bermuram durja, sekaligus. . . nelangsa. . .

.

"Kenapa sih? Padahal biasanya mereka semangat kalau mau jalan-jalan menikmati pesta tahun baru." ia bermonolog sendirian. Ia tampak kesal, dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Aura keunguan tampak terlihat jelas di belakang pemuda itu.

.

.

.

 _Poor,_ Naruto. . .

V

V

V

V

V V V

V

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **A/N : Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter kali ini. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa update tepat waktu, karena saya sedang kesana-kemari cari pekerjaan, setelah sebelumnya resign dari tempat kerja yang lama.**

 **.**

 **Oke, abaikan yang di atas, mari kita bahas chapter ini, yang tiba-tiba ada unsur poetry-nya. . . Emm, gimana menurut kalian? Ini dikarenakan ketika bongkar lemari, saya menemukan buku-buku tulis ketika masih sekolah. Tintanya udah pudar, tapi syukur masih bisa dibaca. Saya ingat dulu saya sering nulis puisi di setiap halaman belakang buku-buku pelajaran.**

 **.**

 **Lucu rasanya ketika baca ulang puisi-puisi itu sekarang. Kembali ke ffn, saya sudah nggak pernah nemuin lagi fic dengan genre poetry. Ini yang menjadi alasan saya memasukkan puisi dalam chapter ini, semoga kalian suka. . .**

 **.**

 **Dan di sini saya mau nyerempet ke songfic, tapi tenang aja. Nggak sampai melanggar aturan. Ada yang tau lagu Baby Star? Hahaha, saya yakin nggak ada yang tau. Tapi, lagunya bener-bener ada kok. Dan di fic ini saya membayangkan versi akustiknya. Wah, pasti mantap.**

 **Oke, mari balas review.**

 **o**

 **Saya mengucap terimakasih untuk yang sudah ikut voting perihal saudara Naruto kemarin, ide kalian benar-benar membantu saya dalam pengerjaan fic kali ini, ada saran menggelitik, yang akhirnya saya coba-coba mengikuti saran itu. YAITU KEEMPAT PENGAWAL OROCHIMARU**.

.

 **Review-nya berasal dari guest yang menamakan dirinya Secret. Halah, saya udah tau siapa kamu. Saat ini saya udah iket orangnya di pohon kelapa, jadi dia nggak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Saya selalu buntu ketika menulis latar belakang mereka. Tapi itu bener-bener ide yang anti-mainstream. Sayangnya nggak bisa saya wujudkan. Jadi maaf ya.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya saya balik ke konsep semula, karakter pertama yang saya buat berdasarkan permintaan author Searfont Graffity, Neji. Nah, dia juga tuh yang nyaranin biar ortunya kecelakaan. Jadi, kalo ada yang bilang masa lalu Neji terlalu sadis, keroyok aja tuh orangnya. Saya ikhlas.**

 **.**

 **Sisa 3 orang lagi, akhirnya saya seleksi dari pilihan-pilihan kalian. Dan, jadilah mereka bertiga. Untuk yang saranin karakter dari luar anime Naruto, saya minta maaf. Di sini saya mau buat pure Naruto x SAO. Jadi, hanya ada karakter dari dua anime tersebut. Untuk OC. . . entahlah. . . soalnya agak susah menentukan sifatnya.**

 **.**

 **Untuk drakunaito, yah, fitur-fitur lain masih disimpan sebagai kartu AS.**

 **Untuk uzuna akira, maaf ya, soalnya kerangka fic ini sudah selesai dari awal, jadi alur cerita nggak bisa diubah lagi, karena bisa merusak kerangka itu. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya.**

 **Untuk Nemureru ryu, kenapa pilihannya tua-tua semua sih? Yang normal cuma Gaara, Karin, dan Shion. Tadinya saya mau masukkin Gaara, tapi. . . saya lupa Gaara nggak punya alis, dan saya nggak mau memaksakan imajinasi reader untuk membayangkan Gaara punya alis xD *plak***

 **.**

 **Untuk saputraluc000, sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya?**

 **Untuk enZans, akhirnya. . . ada yang kasih saya kritik juga. Sayangnya, saya kurang paham maksud kamu, dari awal, memang sengaja saya buat ini seperti diary Naruto, karena sudut pandang pertama adalah dia. Tapi, saya nggak keberatan kalo kamu mau menjelaskan apa maksud kamu? Saya masih bisa merubah gaya tulisan jika kurang sreg, jadi. . kamu boleh jelaskan lewat review / pm.**

 **.**

 **Dan. . Naruto seperti umur 17? Hehe, tadinya saya merasa feel-nya kurang dapet, tapi syukurlah kalo kamu berpendapat begitu. Di sini saya memang menyesuaikan rate, dengan diksi yang sengaja ringan, jadi mudah dimengerti pembaca. Untuk saran kamu perihal jurus, saya tampung dulu ya. Di sini saya mencoba menekan arti seni berpedang, cuma mungkin belum terasa.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Arasi, pastinya iya. Jadi, ditunggu ya.**

 **Untuk lollipoop, iya nih, mungkin saya akan tambahkan normal pov sedikit-sedikit. Gimana dengan chapter ini? Jujur aja, saya merasa agak kaku karena terbiasa pake sudut pandang pertama, terimakasih do'anya ya.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Searfont, nah kalau chapter ini gimana? Memang agak aneh rasanya ganti-ganti pov. Tapi saya coba sedikit-sedikit untuk warna dalam fic ini. Kirito dijadiin prajurit kerajaan mana bro? Haha. Mungkin maksudmu Kirito gabung sebuah guild ya. Oke deh, dipertimbangkan. Saya nggak mau ribet-ribet perihal masa lalu Shizuka, jadi saya buat simple aja.**

 **.**

 **Request kamu tentang masa lalu Neji aja ribetnya minta ampun. Argh, dasar. Golok mana golok. Sebagai rasa terimakasih, saya buat Neji seperti kamu tuh, hobi desain grafis. Mantap, review yaa kudu greget. Ditunggu review selanjutnya, kalo perlu ajak MadDog, biar lebih GREGET. xD**

 **.**

 **Untuk Seneal, terimakasih. Saya menerima saran seandainya kamu mau menambahkan sesuatu dalam fic ini, silahkan kontak saya melalui pm, nah, setelah saya seleksi, saya pilih Sara, karena saya suka sifatnya. Di sini sifat karakter nggak terlalu OOC kan? Karena yang saya tambahkan cuma intelegensi lebih, sama keahlian jaman sekarang.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Mukti-san, hmm, boleh juga idenya, thanks ya. Hehe.**

 **Untuk jakawahyu7, kamu pasti nggak membaca alasan saya kenapa menggunakan hashtag itu, ada kok di chapter 2. Alasan saya bukan karena mainstream/nggaknya. Tapi saya berharap, akan ada author lain tertarik pada fic ini untuk kolab. Tapi, karena nggak ada. Yah. . saya hapus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alasan Naruto Solo bukan karena terlalu ribet menceritakan karakter lain, tapi karena dia akan jadi PK. Apa kamu sudah menemukan fic lain Naruto jadi PK? terimakasih untuk review kamu ya, lain kali nggak usah double-review, terlebih sekedar untuk komentar lanjut. Saya memang butuh semangat, tapi semangat itu berasal dari kritik dan saran. Jadi, saya tunggu saran kamu..**

 **.**

 **Untuk Vin, ahaha, iya, itu dari beberapa artikel yang saya rangkum, dan diubah sedikit aja kata-katanya. Itu apaan maksud "hau hau" ? lagi kepedesan ato gimana? xD Yah, sudah terjawab di atas kan.**

 **Untuk ucup90, yang over itu maksudnya gimana bro? Coba dijelaskan, lewat review / pm boleh. Lebih disorot ke duta? Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kamu. Eitt *bekap mulut pembaca yang satu ini* . Huss! Jangan buka kartu! Ahahaha, ditunggu aja ya. Untuk romance masih lama kok.**

 **o**

 **VOTING**

 **o**

 **Demi kelancaran dalam waktu update, di sini saya melakukan voting untuk:**

 **Pertama, 7 karakter sadis/kejam/jahat dari SAO atau Naruto. Selain 7 pemegang pedang legendaris dan anggota akatsuki ya.**

 **Kedua, 9 karakter favorit kalian dari SAO atau Naruto, kali ini yang protagonis.**

 **o**

 **Saya cukup sadar, saya bukanlah author senior yang pandai merangkai kata-kata untuk dijadikan fic, fic saya masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jadi, fic ini nggak akan pernah bisa jadi lebih baik tanpa kritik / saran dari kalian. Oleh karenanya saya tunggu komentar tentang chapter ini. Katakan, sekecil apapun kesalahan dalam fic ini, akan coba saya perbaiki. Sekian dari saya, Patih Alam, izin mengundurkan diri dari hadapanmu.**


	9. PENGUMUMAN

Selamat malam, sehubungan dengan pengumuman ini saya memberitahukan bahwa fic Art Of Life resmi TIDAK DILANJUTKAN KEMBALI. Saya benar-benar minta maaf kepada kalian yang sudah memfavoritkan juga menunggu fic ini update. Tapi beberapa alasan yang membuat saya pesimis untuk melanjutkan fic ini adalah :

\- Penyampaian cerita yang menurut saya sangat buruk.

\- Tata bahasa yang jauh lebih buruk.

dan satu hal yang saya tidak suka adalah bahwa saya mengakui fic ini cenderung berpihak kepada karakter utama (tidak netral). Oleh karenanya dengan berat hati saya harus menghapus fic ini, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Akan tetapi saya telah membuat fic serupa (bertemakan VR) di fandom Naruto regular (bukan crossover), semoga kalian berkenan untuk membacanya, terima kasih.


End file.
